The Fall
by IchaIchasennin
Summary: Post UBW!Good: Mistakes were made and Tohsaka Rin has to remedy in ways she never thought she would. NTR, Cheating. Explicit Smut
1. Chapter 1

**COPYRIGHTS: I don't own Fate/Stay Night or any of its characters. They belong to Type Moon and Kinoko Nasu. No profit is made from writing this story**

 **WARNING! THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS OF VIOLENT AND/OR SEXUAL THEMES (but not in this chapter). See footnotes before wasting time on a story you wouldn't want to read.**

 **This is a tale intended for an adult audience who can enjoy in written words what can't and SHOULD NOT be enjoyed in real life.**

* * *

Tohsaka Rin sighed wearily as she put down her cup of tea. It was a sunny, mid-autumn afternoon.

How could a day so beautiful be also so dreary? How had things gone so horribly wrong?

In the end it was all her fault and she knew it.

A year after the Holy Grail War she had moved to London, joining the Clock Tower with Shirou as her apprentice and Saber as her bodyguard. Everything had been fine for the first few months, but the pressure and the expectation had gotten to her after a while.

As a Japanese she was less than a country bumpkin in the eyes of the European nobles, a little above a trained monkey, really, regardless of the fact that her talent as well as her lineage in some cases, far outstripped their own.

She was ostracized left and right, more so because of her talent. Arrogant sore losers, she thought.

Frustrated, she forced Shirou to partially showcase his unique Projection abilities, so that his accomplishment as a Magus would reflect on her as his master. It had been a bad call all around and it backfired spectacularly.

A first generation Magus being able to reproduce higher Mysteries with a combination of Structural Analysis and Projection turned out to be too much of an oddity and the administration covertly launched investigation on Shirou's abilities. His Reality Marble was subsequently exposed and Shirou was forced to flee the country, least he'd become a subject for experimentation, with a Sealing Designation to his name.

Six months had gone by. Six months during which Rin tried everything she had to clear Shirou's name and stop the manhunt. Six months during which she had to sustain Saber with her resources alone.

Unlike most Magi, Rin had sufficient reserves of Mana to keep a Servant in the world of the living, a monumental task in and of itself, but even if she could do so it sapped most of her energies. Without Shirou adding his own Mana through their tantric rituals she had little power to spare for her own research.

In an academic institution like the Clock Tower, no research meant no status and no status meant no influence to help Shirou out of the predicament she had put him into.

She was in a conundrum and to make matter worse she couldn't let Saber know about it. The King of Knights wouldn't accept to be a burden and surely would demand Rin to rescind their contract, which was tantamount as asking to be left to die.

Rin didn't want to lose Saber as well. In the months after the war the three of them had grown steadily closer and eventually become lovers. A strange but functional arrangement, though not always completely smooth.

Now, with Shirou gone, it was just the two of them and Rin would be damned if she let go of Saber as well.

As her quest to help Shirou drew longer, the weight on Rin's shoulders did nothing but increase and it would have soon reach a critical point. Before that happened she needed to find a steady supply of Mana and the only way to get it was from another human being.

However, there was one single known way to bypass the human body's rejection of foreign energies and that was through the application of a tantric ritual. To make a long story short, she had to find herself a lover.

She considered her options carefully, weighted all possibilities, considered all angles and she didn't find any other course of action that didn't involve sacrificing things more important than her own pride.

No, considering that this situation was all her fault to begin with if she had any pride at all she would have to make amends, no matter how distasteful she'd find the process.

With that resolve made the problem was finding a suitable candidate for the ritual and try as she might there weren't that many. Magi weren't very forthcoming to begin with and opening their reserves of Mana to another Magus would require both suitable compensation and assurances.

Rin wasn't wealthy, in fact she was in considerable debt, therefore she had nothing to offer beside herself. It wasn't unheard of for a Magus to be the subject of another's experimentation but it was a dangerous business to say the least.

It more or less narrowed down her research to one single person. A Magus whose research was focused on exchanges of energies. It was perfect because it would give Rin what she wanted and would provide the Magus in question with material for his own research, however it was awful because that specific Magus was someone who Rin loathed with a passion.

Gerard DuFall was an arrogant asshole of the worst kind and to make matter worse he had made lots of unveiled advances on her in the past, especially after Shirou had left. She had shot him down every single time but the man never deterred.

Having to require his assistance now, and in such a manner of all things, was the most humiliating thing Rin ever thought she'd have to do.

And yet she had no other choice.

"I admit I didn't expect that you would come to me on your own, Rin," the dark haired Magus admitted upon seeing her approach through the corridors of the Clock Tower, "but it's a welcome surprise nonetheless."

"Stuff the attitude, Gerard. I have to speak with you."

"It must be my lucky day," he sighed wistfully. "What can my humble self do for you?"

"Humble self, right," she scoffed. "Let's talk somewhere more private."

"And my day just keeps getting better by the minute," he chuckled while Rin shoved him unceremoniously into an empty room.

"Now, listen up," she said after firmly shutting the door behind her. "You wanted something from me and I'm willing to give it to you."

"I'm all ears." The gleam in his eyes was absolutely predatory.

"Don't let it go to your head, this is just a business transaction. I'll make it simple. I need a steady supply of Mana and it's not a secret that you are looking for volunteers for your research. I want to make a deal."

"What are you proposing?" he asked without a trace of his previous sleaziness. At his core, Gerard was a first-rate Magus.

"A self-geass scroll," Rin answered and Gerard balked.

"That's one hell of a request, Rin. A self-geass is an absolute binding agreement. Are you sure about it?"

"With the alternative being leaving my body in your hands without assurances?" she scoffed. "Yeah, not happening."

"Fine," he shrugged. "Let's hear your terms first."

"It's easy enough. I'll come over to your Workshop twice a week for no longer than a hour each time and you will replenish my Mana. In exchange I'll let you run you experiments of me with the provision that I will not suffer long lasting damage."

"Why accepting any damage at all?"he quirked an eyebrow.

"I acknowledge that in the course of the experiments I can get injured somehow. It's only natural. I'm fine with that so long as it's not permanent. Of course neither of us will divulge knowledge of this agreement either directly or indirectly, unless we mutually agree otherwise, for whatever unanticipated reason that might come up in the future. It goes without saying that I will keep to myself anything that I hear or see while in your Workshop. The contract will be provisional for a year and renewable with a simple verbal agreement if needed be."

"I don't know," Gerard replied, rubbing his chin. "A self-geass scroll is a real hassle just for that. I can get plenty of living specimen without it."

"What else do you want?" she ground out. She had expected as much from him.

"Compliance. Without your active cooperation there's no difference between you and an ordinary girl. Well, not that you are ordinary in any sense of the word, but you get what I mean."

"Fine," she grunted, "but I expect suitable compensation. The standard hourly fee of the association will do."

"Apprentice level fee," Gerard proposed.

"You wish. Master level," Rin countered.

"Man, you strike a hard bargain. Fine, you have your deal. Meet me tomorrow, same time, and we'll go over the finer details. Oh, and Rin?"

"What?"

"I'm looking forward to working with you."

"Go to hell, Gerard!"

He chuckled and left the room, leaving behind a very upset and tremendously embarrassed Rin.

It was a good day to be Gerard DuFall.

* * *

 **The next morning**

Rin read the draft for the umpteenth time. The rules were simple but strict.

 _Rule 1. Both parties are sworn to secrecy about the Contract itself. Disclosure of any information to a third party requires the agreement of both parties. This rules extends after the cessation of the Contract._

 _Rule 2. Within the boundaries of the Contractor (DuFall, Gerard)'s Workshop, the Recipient (Tohsaka, Rin) will comply with any and every order that does not threaten their physical and/or mental integrity for all of her permanence within Contractor's Workshop, which will last no less than a hour each session, at least twice a week. The Recipient is exempt from following order they don't know how, or the lack the means to execute. Past the agreed hour, the Recipient is free to leave and no attempt at restrain them will be made._

 _Rule 3. Both parties will to their best to insure the other's physical and metal health, providing help unless it endangers their own integrity, or unless otherwise required by the injured party._

 _Rule 4. A Master level fee (£ 150.00) will be paid to the Recipient for every hour of service provided._

 _Rule 5. After the Mana exchange bond has been successfully established, the Contractor is to refill the Recipient's reserves with each session, by all means necessary, unless in contradiction with the aforementioned rules._

 _Rule 6. Under no circumstances can Rule 2 be used to circumvent the other rules._

 _Rule 7. The Contract's duration is of one year, starting from the signing of the Contract by both parties, renewable verbally by any amount of time agreed upon by both parties._

 _Rule 8. Under no circumstances the parties are to seek retribution for events transpired happened in the course of the Contract._

To the best of her ability, Rin couldn't imagine any loophole that could be used against her and even if she had missed something she was sure that in the worst case scenario she would only have to endure it for two hours a week and not without a measure of compensation, however small, in exchange of her wounded pride.

But her pride wasn't what hurt her the most. While she might have acted aloof about it, the truth was that she was going to be cheating on her lovers. Just because her hand had been forced, it change the truth of it one little bit. Shame didn't begin to cover what she felt.

She shook her head trying to dispel the thought. Thinking of Saber and Shirou was not going to help now. As much as she hated it, to establish a connection with Gerard they had to reach a simultaneous climax, which meant that she had to enjoy herself. Feeling guilty wasn't going to smooth that process.

At least, after that, her enjoyment would no longer be required, for after the bond was established the mere receiving seminal fluids would allow for the transfer of Mana.

Unlike with Shirou, whom with she managed it at the first try even though it was her first time in every sense of the word, with Gerard it would likely take several sessions before they managed it.

Those would be hours during which she would be forced to enjoy herself being intimate with a man she loathed. Indeed, if what she was doing could be considered cheating, Rin was fairly sure that the crime itself was its own punishment.

With a sigh, Rin stood and smoothed her clothes, giving herself a last onceover in front of the mirror. She was wearing her usual clothes composed of a red, long sleeved shirt, a red mini-skirt and her thigh-high socks.

Having passed her own examination with flying colors, she took a steadying breath to calm herself.

She had invested a solid hour to make sure she looked perfect, even though she detested the mere thought of what she was about to do. Her pride didn't allow her to half-ass anything and the sad thing was that she was about to open herself, both physically and spiritually, to a man through a sexual ritual.

Arousal, attraction and confidence were necessary to pull it off.

Satisfied with herself as much as the situation allowed for, Rin left to literally seal her fate.

A sharp pain in her Crest signaled the contract taking effect. In the privacy of a unused room of the Clock Tower, both Magi sighed in relief.

"Well, that's about it," Gerard said, unusually amicable.

"Yeah," Rin agreed, massaging her arm. "So, how do you want to proceed?"

"I'd say we call it a day for now. There's no point in rushing things."

Rin quirked an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked. "You thought I'd expect you to do it immediately? Give me a break. I know what you think of me but I like it better if the women I sleep with enjoy themselves as much as possible."

"Well, thank you, then," she replied sharply, not at all touched by his show of kindness. "You'll forgive me if I don't jump up and down in joy."

"Yeah, yeah. Feel free to go for now. I'll have the instruction to reach my Workshop delivered to your apartment."

"What do you mean? Your Workshop is here at the Clock Tower, of course."

"I never said anything about that," Gerard shook his head. " I research energy exchanges. There's just too much stray and aimless energy of all kinds here to make any amount of worthwhile study. My Workshop is in London."

"And you didn't think about mentioning it beforehand?" Rin snapped. She had barely signed the Contract and there were already things she had overlooked.

"Why would have I told anyone not bound to secrecy where's my Workshop? And what does it matter to you?"

"Nothing! It doesn't matter at all. I'll see you tomorrow."

And with that, she stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Gerard made sure to wait a few minutes before easing in his seat and allowing a lecherous smile to form on his face. It went way better than he expected. If Rin had made any demand or seriously questioned the nature of his Workshop, Gerard wouldn't have been able to do half the things he had in mind. Like this though, it was only a matter of time...

His chuckle turned into a full blow out laughter. He was really the luckiest dog in the world.

* * *

 **The next day**

Rin found an envelope inside her mailbox the next morning. At first glance it contained only blank papers, but when she run Mana through them words appeared.

"Rin, is everything alright?" Saber asked from the door.

"Yes. Just something I was expecting. I'm be going out this afternoon."

"Oh. I will make sure to accompany you then."

"No, this is a joint research project," Rin shook her head. "I cannot bring other people in."

"Magi and their secrets," Saber said with her hands on her hips. "Very well then. If you do not return by sundown, I shall come for you."

"Thank you, Saber," Rin smiled, "but do not worry. Nothing will happen to me, I made sure of it."

"If you are certain."

"Of course I am."

She would come to regret those words soon, even though she couldn't have changed a single thing had she not spoken them.

Following the instructions she received, Rin left her apartment and went into the London subway, moving onto the last carriage, which was conspicuously empty, whereas the others were more or less packed with people returning from work. This too was anticipated in Gerard's instructions.

She slipped inside and waited, while the vehicle traveled through the city's underbelly, until it stopped and the lights went off. The doors to her compartment slid open and Rin stepped out, stealing a glace to the other carriages were nobody seemed to have noticed a single thing.

As soon as she was completely out, the doors slid close behind her and the train sped away as if it had never lost momentum at all.

She frowned. Manipulation of Inertia? This kind of Magecraft had nothing to do with the DuFall family's Craft, at least as far as it was publicly known. Then again, the DuFall were very old blood.

She was left standing before a cavity in the wall of the subway and Rin was forced to acknowledge both the foolishness and the cleverness of such a location. Well hidden but easily accessible, far too close to the eyes of the general public to be comfortable, but that closeness made any overt attempt at breaking in nearly impossible.

Fishing a lighter for her pocket, Rin tried to shed some light in the passage in front of her, but it was for naught. One step past the archway the darkness would could not be cast aside by a mere flame. Sighing, Rin put away her lighter and stepped further into the darkness.

She couldn't see anything, but she was fairly sure that she would not hit anything, though she still traced the wall with a hand to avoid getting lost. She was certain of having gone straight the entire time, however there was a jarring sensation of having changed direction several times despite that.

Say what you want about Gerard, but he was indeed a first rate Magus.

An undetermined amount of time later, she found herself out of the darkness and in front of a sturdy, old-looking metal door, left ajar as to invite her in.

She took that invitation at face value, stepping past the door and into a lavishly decorated Victorian-style room.

"Good afternoon, Rin," Gerard greeted from his seat in front of the fireplace, putting down his book and standing up. "You are perfectly on time."

"Of course," she nodded. "Did you expect otherwise?"

"From you? Not at all. Would you like something to drink? I just opened a bottle of a very fine wine."

"I'd rather get this _transaction_ over and done with," she replied sharply.

"Well, if that's how you want it to be, suit yourself. Come, follow me."

He led her to a corridor and from there to another room, furbished only with a stone altar and a small table with all manners of containers on it.

"Undress and lay on the altar, please."

On the way to her shirt, her fingers hesitated. Was she really going to go through with this?

What a silly question. From the moment she had signed that Contract she could no longer back off.

Even though she knew this, her face still flushed when she slid out of her shirt and skirt, revealing the simple white underwear beneath. Her socks joined the rest of her clothes, just like her bra a second later.

Another moment of hesitation went by when she went for her panties.

"Leave those on if you want," Gerard said.

"W-what?" she asked, looking up at him and simultaneously covering her breasts. "Why are you still dressed?"

"Because we are not going to do it just yet," he replied as he unbuttoned and rolled up the sleeves of her shirt. "You are too tense, Rin. It's not like I expected otherwise but we aren't going to get anything accomplished with you in that state. Go lay on the altar, face down."

"W-what do you have in mind?"

He rolled his eyes. "Nothing nefarious, I assure you. It's just a massage to make you relax a bit. I understand this isn't something you would have wanted, Rin, but there is no reason to make it more difficult than it should."

Privately, she objected. She would rather this was as difficult as it could possibly be for the sake of her conscience. However she was too practically-minded to sabotage the procedure, especially since it had been her request in the first place.

"Fine," she nodded, breasts still covered. She walked to the altar, which was inscribed with runes she didn't know, and lay down on it. The coolness of the stone gave her goosebumps.

Gerard walked up to her, picked a jar from the table and covered his hands with the cream within.

"What is that?" she asked, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Just a ointment to stimulate the blood flow. Really, it's something you can buy at any average shop, Rin. Now, shall we get started?"

He begun from her shoulders, kneading her muscles, which Rin had to admit were very tense. He then moved to her arms and then down her back and sides, stopping just short of her butt. He then moved to her feet, working his way up her legs and thighs, again stopping before getting to truly intimate areas.

Rin felt herself relaxing, despite her misgivings. Though she did not like the situation any more than before, Gerard was being surprisingly decent about it and she had to admit that he knew what he was doing so far.

She was slowly getting warmer as the tension of the past months was slowly getting worked out of her body…..

"… ake up, Rin."

"Mwah?" she blinked, startled, with a trail of drool running down her lips. "Did I fall asleep?"

"Out like a light," he nodded. "You haven't been resting properly, have you?"

Her glare told him to mind his own business.

"The hour has passed," he told her, unconcerned by her enmity. "Feel free to take a shower in the bathroom next room before dressing up."

"Uh… thank you," she replied awkwardly, unable to keep up her hostility in the face of his unexpected politeness.

"Don't mention it. I'll be waiting for you in the entrance hall."

He slipped out of the room with one final nod, leaving Rin alone.

She didn't quite know what to think of the situation. She was fairly certain that Gerard would have wasted no time in pleasantries and would have taken advantage of her right away. His behavior was unexpected, but not unwelcome. At the very least, she felt less humiliated than she thought she would.

With her mood lightened ever so slightly, Rin went into the bathroom, removed her panties after carefully locking the door and took a quick, warm shower.

Not ten minutes later she was already dressed up and at the exit of Gerard's Workshop.

"Well, this is it for now," he said as he saw her out. "Is the day after tomorrow good for you?"

"No," she replied. "I have other arrangements. I'll see you in three days, same hour."

It wasn't true, but Rin didn't want to let him decide everything. He already had too much power over her as it was.

"Fine by me," he shrugged. "Careful on your way home."

She gave a courteous nod and stepped out, door closing behind her.

Gerard grinned from ear to ear after Rin left. Everything was going according to plan. Though he would have very much liked to fuck Rin the moment she was inside his Workshop, the truth was the he couldn't afford it. He needed to slither past her emotional defenses first and get her guard down. Only then, when she was truly vulnerable and at his mercy, he could do as he wanted with her.

It was just a matter of being patient for a while and then he would greatly enjoy breaking her down piece by piece.

He could hardly wait.

* * *

 **HETEROSEXUALITY (M/F), HOMOSEXUALITY (F/F), SEXUAL PROMISCUITY, RAPE, MIND CONTROL, MORAL CORRUPTION, CHEATING (NETORARE) BODY SHAPING (willing and unwilling), PROSTITUTION, SADISM, MASOCHISM and UNDERAGE SEX.**

 **If you are not fine with all of the above and others that are not yet mentioned please read no further.**

 **The author doesn't condone acts of actual rape UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCE (unless it's willing roleplay, but then it's not actually rape).**

 **UNDERAGE SEX, unlike what most people think, is not prohibited in every first world country if consensual and within certain parameters. As such, taking it as an offense is entirely a subjective experience.**

 **More info at: wiki/Age_of_consent#By_country_or_region**


	2. Chapter 2

Rin stirred awake slowly, opening her eyes to the sight of Saber sleeping peacefully in her arms.

The King of Knights' golden hair, not held up in her usual bun, were gleaming in the light of the morning sun filtering from the window near the bed.

She sighed wistfully and snuggled further into her lover's embrace, inhaling the scent of her skin.

Recent circumstance aside, Rin considered herself to be very lucky. Magi weren't the social kind and didn't have many meaningful emotional connections outside of their direct relatives. In Rin's case, she had been alone for all intents and purposes since the end of the Fourth Grail War, which claimed the life of her parents.

If she hadn't met Shirou and Saber she wondered what kind of person she'd have become in her year and a half at the Clock Tower. Having found love, twice, helped her rediscover the human side of her personality that had been buried under her Magus persona for a decade.

It was a priceless thing that she wouldn't give up for any reason in the world, though already half of it

"Is something the matter, Rin?"

"Just basking," she replied. Saber's arms tightened around her waist. "Come on, let's get the day started."

"Very well."

A light breakfast later, Rin left for the Clock Tower with Saber in tow. Though there was no direct danger against her person, the protection of the Servant of the Saber Class, which vaunted the greatest degree of immunity to magic, meant that just about no one could afford a direct attack against either of them. The only person whose Mana that could affect Saber was that of her own Master.

There was a certain measure of respect granted to those who could sustain the existence of a Heroic Spirit on their own and Rin was one of those people. It was a sad thing that it wasn't nearly enough respect as she wanted or needed.

With the exception of a few people, everyone went out of their way to get into hers, making the simplest things such as reserving a laboratory or requesting financial support for experiments a quest of herculean proportions.

She was on her own in everything except emotionally. The support of Saber had been invaluable during the long months after Shirou was gone, but even then the accumulated stress was taking its toll.

"You are quite pale, Rin," Saber said after a light lunch in the cafeteria. "Perhaps you should take a break."

"I can't afford it," she grunted. "I need to complete at least five essays this week. If I fall back on my studies I'll become the joke of the Association more than I already am."

"You cannot afford to disregard your health either," the King objected.

"I know. Calm down. I took steps to keep up my shape, don't worry. They will just take some time to show results."

"Arrangements?" Saber quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes, yes. Don't worry. I'll sleep eight hours a night and eat properly too."

"Well, if anything you always knew the measure of your capabilities so I'll trust your judgment for now. Don't give me reason to force you into taking a break."

"What are you going to do? Tie me to the bed?" Rin giggled. "I recall that being your favori-"

"RIN!" Saber shouted, outraged and embarrassed, looking left and right for eavesdroppers. "That's not something to be discussed in public."

"Sorry, sorry," she laughed. "But seriously, don't worry. I've got it covered. Let's focus on the things at hand now."

"Right. Is there any way I can help?"

"Actually, would you mind….."

The day passed by normally and so did the day after that, until it came the day for her next session with Gerard.

Even though the man revealed himself less unpleasant than she first believed, he was only part of the problem, which was still sneaking behind her lover's back to have sex with someone else. Even though it was a necessity didn't help her conscience, for it was all her fault to begin with.

In Rin's mind, she was at fault two times. The first for having put Shirou in danger for her sake, the other for having found no other mean to solve the first problem.

 _'Focus, Rin,_ ' she told herself, shaking her head. _'There is no other option.'_

And with that, she stepped into the other Magus' workshop once more.

-xXx-

Rin bit her lips to prevent a moan from escaping. This was horribly unfair, but she had no ability to deny the pleasant feeling that was coursing through her body.

It wasn't supposed to be like that. She was supposed to hate every minute in his presence, but that was not the case and she trembled under his expert touch.

"Is this… _hm_ …really necessary?"

"Yes," Gerard answered flatly, sticking another needle in her back. "Acupuncture is not Thaumaturgy, but it does make wonders for the body."

"I didn't.. _hm_.. know I subscribed to a health center."

"You haven't and please don't mistake this as kindness on my part. I'm simply making sure all my resources are in proper working conditions."

"A resource… _hm_ … am I?"

"Of course," he nodded. "A very valuable one, but a resource nonetheless . Why? Were you hoping for something different?"

"As… _hm_ … if!"

"That's what I thought. There, this is the last of them."

"How am long am I supposed to stay like this?"

"Well, the it would be best if you stayed in that positing for at least two hours, which is two and half hours more than agreed at this point. It's your choice, really. This treatment is good for you and if we stop sooner we will have to make several more shorter sessions afterwards. It all comes down how pressing it's your need for Mana."

"… I'll stay, but you're paying the overtime."

"That goes without saying. This is also in my best interest. Look, I'm going to pick a book and sit here, alright?"

"Do you have to? I'd rather be by myself."

"Sure," he shrugged. "I'll come back in two hours. Give a shout if you need anything."

"Yes, yes."

He left and Rin was yet again alone. This was definitely not what she expected. For one thing, he was being far too agreeable. Not that he went out of his way to make her feel welcome but he was being more decent than she thought him capable of, which made her wonder if his lecherous behavior had been a mask all along or if he just didn't mix business and pleasure. A odd thought, considering the nature of their relationship.

It was confusing, something that Rin did not like at all, but she was starting to feel warm and cozy, even if her naked breasts were pressed onto the stone. She wasn't quite ready to discount a lack of Magecraft on Gerard's part at this point, but she didn't really see the point of him being dishonest when she was basically his part-time slave, sworn to secrecy.

Besides, Saber was right. She was very tired between the lack of Mana, the accumulated stress and the ordinary exertion of every day. It wasn't a really wonder if her eyes closed and she fell asleep again.

She woke up slightly dazed to the feeling of the needles being pulled out of her back.

" _Yawn_ … is it already time?" she asked with half lidded yes.

"Indeed," he replied, extracting the last of his needles out. "How are you feeling?"

She pulled up to a sitting position, rolling her arms and neck tentatively.

"… Wow," she said after a moment. "I didn't even know I was that tense in comparison."

"Told you," he smirked, finally showing a bit of his usual cockiness. "Now, I don't know if you have other plans after this, but it's getting late."

"What time is… crap! I forgot. Saber is probably worrying herself sick. I have to run."

"Yeah, I'd rather not have your Servant breaking into my Workshop anytime soon," he said worriedly while Rin dressed herself.

"I'll see you next week," she told him, hastily putting on her shoes. "I'll tell precisely when in a couple of days."

"Fine by me. Careful on the way home."

With barely a nod of acknowledgement she left his Workshop in a hurry.

-xXx-

"Rin!" Saber exclaimed seeing her Master emerge from the subway.

"Saber, I'm sorry," she replied, putting her hands together in an apologetic gesture. "I completely lost track of the time."

"Thank goodness you are fine," she sighed. "What were you thinking, worrying me like that?"

"I'm sorry! Really, I didn't notice what time it was until it was already late."

"I'll forgive you this time but don't let it happen again. Have I made myself clear?"

"Crystal clear! I swear, I'll tell you beforehand if I'm going to be late."

"Come on, let's go home," the Servant said with a smile, finally mollified. "I'm starving."

"Oh," Rin smirked. "So that's why you were so worried."

"RIN! It's nothing like that and you know it!"

 ** _'Groooowl,'_** said Saber stomach on cue.

"It looks like your stomach is more honest than you," the Magus laughed. Saber was too embarrassed to say anything and was forced to suffer Rin's teasing until they arrived home, though Rin made sure to express her apologies with several extra servings of the King's favorite dishes.

It was a cheerful evening, the likes of which had been missing for many months and a very much needed respite.

-xXx-

Saber put the dishes into the sink and sighed.

She wished she could do more, both for Rin and for Shirou, but the truth of the matter was that she couldn't. In this era there was little for her to do. Even with the knowledge of modern days' workings imparted by the Grail upon her summoning she was still very much a fish out of water.

She was a Knight a King, two things that were little to no use in the current peaceful era. Even if she took her duty seriously, being Rin's bodyguard wasn't much of a job. The kind of threats she faced were of political sort and would very unlikely come to harm her physically.

She was a sword that needed not be drawn.

A useless trinket.

A worthless piece of junk, however rare.

"I know what's going on in that head of yours," Rin whispered in her ear, simultaneously sliding her arms around Saber's waist from behind.

"Rin!" the knight yelped in surprise. "I… just wish I could be of more help."

"You are so silly, Saber," the Magus laughed softly. "You give me more help that you think. I don't know where I would now be without you."

"You would have fared probably better without having to sustain me."

"Yes," Rin agreed mercilessly. Saber wasn't the sort of person to take sugar-coating kindly, "but I don't think that would be for the best."

"Your words are… comforting, Rin, but I-"

"Hush. Let me show you what _comforting_ actually means."

"Rin, what _–ah!_ "

The Magus kissed the back of the Servant's neck, while her hands roamed under Saber's skirt and up her torso, caressing the silken skin and teasing the edge of her breast.

"That's… against the rules," the King protested weakly.

"Magi don't care about the rules," Rin murmured into the King's neck.

"Such a wicked _–hm-_ _witch._ "

Turning around, Saber wrapped her own arms around Rin's shoulders and pulled her into a kiss.

It was welcome… but awkward. In truth this was the third time they were doing something like this since Shirou was forced to run. It wasn't like their mutual attraction had diminished, but every time they got closer his absence felt heavier.

He was out there, running and possibly fighting for his life, utterly alone, while they were safe in each other's arms. It didn't sit well with either of them.

But even then they did love each other and their attraction could be put on hold only so much. So, in those rare occasion when things felt too much to handle, the need for a lovers' embrace surpassed the sense of guilt and they gave up to the need for comfort.

Thus, Saber's shirt slid down her skin and onto the kitchen's floor, followed shortly by her skirt, leaving her only in her panties. She never did take to wear a bra, her slender physique didn't require it and she lived most of her life without.

"Shouldn't… _hm_ … move this to the bedroom?"

"No. Here _–kiss-_ is perfectly _–kiss-_ fine."

She pushed Saber backward, hitting the kitchen's table and ending up sitting on it.

"Eep," the King squealed when Rin trailed kisses down her collarbone, descending between her breasts and proceeding further down her body. "Rin, I- **AH!** That's… hm… there!"

A short tug of Rin's fingers and Saber's panties slid down her legs. The Magus kneeled and gently pulled apart the King's legs.

Saber's face was flushed. It was not the first time people kneeled in front of her, but never in such a fashion. Sitting like that on the kitchen's table, an entirely inappropriate setting for such activities, made her feel more than a little embarrassed.

However, it did nothing to subdue her desire and Rin found proof of it between the folds of the King's womanhood.

" ** _Meeph***!_** " Saber clamped both hands over her mouth to quell the undignified noise that escaped her throat when Rin kissed her nether lips **. "!"**

Even that was almost not enough to contain her reaction. Rin's tongue expertly opened her folds and sought the sweet nectar of her body.

"Your reactions… _slrp_ … are too cute, Saber."

"That's not - _uwaaah_ \- fair! You are far too… _hnn_! Far too good at this!"

"I've only just begun," the Magus declared. And indeed, she attacked Saber's weak spot with renews vigor.

"Aaah! Rin!"

It didn't take long from there to reach and edge of her arousal. Biting her finger to choke down a scream, she wrapped her legs around Rin's back and pulled her further into her most precious place, climaxing on her lover's lips.

Her body trembled cutely for a moment, shaken from within by her own release. Finally she came down from the pleasurable high and relented her hold on her lover, slumping down on the table, breathing heavily.

Rin was upon her a moment later, lips meeting in soft but passionate kiss. The King tasted her own arousal, not for the first time, and while she did not dislike it that was quite enough of that.

"You are overdressed," she all but growled a moment before their positions were turned.

"Eeep!" Rin screamed, not at all surprised or displeased by this development.

It didn't take long for her clothes to join Saber's. Let it be known that the King of Knights is no stranger to delivering swift retribution.

-xXx-

In his lair, Gerard was humming to himself as he positioned the needles he had used earlier that on a mannequin, precisely in the same spot as he did on Rin's body.

While it was true that acupuncture was not Magecraft, it didn't mean they could not work well together. Using particular techniques he could _reconfigure_ the nerves in the human body to respond in certain ways, placating or _arousing_ the recipient with seemingly innocent touches, or without touching at all if suitable was employed.

It wasn't increasing the sensibility of the body, that would be dangerously close to be considered a form of permanent damage, but more like shifting existing spots located in places unique to every person to a location where the user could find them without fail.

Why bothering learning how to please, when you could teach the body how to be pleased?

Speaking of which, Magi were very strong willed people, having grown able to sustain the inherent pain of having a Crest and performing Magecraft. However, for all that well deserved credit, the truth of the matter was that the human body was naturally able to withstand a great deal of pain before the mind snapped.

A pity it was not so well equipped when it came up to resisting pleasure. To think it was all just a matter of pushing the right buttons.

In the darkness of his Workshop, the Magus laughed to his heart content.

-xXx-

In the end, a whole lot of things came up and Rin didn't have a chance to speak with Gerard for the next four days and when she did his own plans made it impossible for them to meet for another couple of days, which meant that in order to fulfill the twice a week clause of their Contract they had to meet two days in a row.

Rin would have preferred to avoid that if at all possible. She didn't trust Gerard one bit and made sure to check both her mind and body for tampering extensively. Nothing strange came up now, beside the fact that she was more relaxed, as far as the body went. However, being subjected to his whims twice in a row gave him more opportunity to mess around with her and gave her a smaller timeframe to check herself for strange things.

It was with such thoughts that she found herself yet again at his Workshop's doorsteps. As usual the door was open and just like the two other times he was waiting for her at the entrance, idly reading over a book.

"Good afternoon, Rin."

"Gerard," she greeted for the first time upon entering. Perhaps it was because it was the third time, or perhaps it was his behavior, but she didn't feel like mustering her usual hostility. "So, are we going to finally try this ritual today or what?"

Gerard closed his book slowly and stood, examining her with an inquisitive eye.

"Yes," he finally said. "You don't look like you are about to snap and tear me in two anymore."

Her eyebrow twitched.

"Saying it isn't exactly helping your case."

He shrugged, unconcerned.

"We are Magi. Honesty isn't exactly a virtue to us, but neither is sugar-coating the truth. I won't lie to you about this Rin, I'm not a better person than you think I am; actually I'm probably worse. I'm looking forward to this for reasons that are not wholly professional and let me tell you, you are not going to enjoy yourself more than strictly necessary. It's only natural that you'd hate me."

"Well," Rin blinked at his forwardness. She thought he was trying to lull her in a sense of false security. "Of course I hate you."

"Good. Hold onto that feeling cause you're likely to hate me even more at the end of the year. Now come, we have things to do and far too little time."

Nodding, she followed after him.

In spite of what he just said, she felt reassured. This was the way things were supposed to be.

Of course, this was exactly what Gerard wanted. Saying the things she wanted to hear, that he was Magus and a lowlife at that, which he was, while behaving exactly the opposite. It was something Rin herself did, minus the lowlife part.

Besides, if he played too nice, she would be looking out for traps. If everything about him fit her vision, at least superficially, she could not blame him for the emotion he was about to evoke in her.

She probably would anyway, at least outwardly. Rin was the kind of person who denied her feelings first and foremost to herself, but underneath she wasn't able to completely dismiss them for what they were. It was a cage of her own making and a delicious duplicity that would serve Gerard well.

He took her to a bedroom, this time. Rin was more relieved than she thought she would. Doing something like that on a slab of stone was going to be very uncomfortable.

"Alright," she said. "How are we going to do this?"

She didn't undress right away and Gerard was glad for that. On her first visit, Rin acted mechanically, forcing her pride aside. If they had done it back then, regardless of how good he made her feel, she would have been able to detach herself from it.

This, however, was the real Tohsaka Rin. Headstrong, proud and fearless at least on the outside.

Time to begin cracking that hollow shell.

Wordlessly and with confident slowness, Gerard stepped into her space and brushed her hair behind her head. A gesture that spoke of familiarity. Rin followed his every movement, but did not shy away from his touch. The previous three session had paid off, both physically and mentally.

He helped her slid her coat off, folding it and carefully placing it on a nearby chair. This too was meant to induce tranquility, as one usually treated people better than their things. Another piece of a carefully constructed façade.

"Rin, I'm giving you one last chance to back off for this," he said when he turned to her again.

"What do you mean?" she frowned. "We can't back off from anything, we are under geass."

"True, but the way we have worded it, if we don't go along with the ritual you'll be only bound to come here a couple of hours a week."

"W-why are you asking this now?"

"I'm not sure myself," he shook his head. "Maybe I just like chasing you more than I like getting you."

It was a lie, of course, but a very good one. By giving her a chance to back off, acting against his own interest, he posed himself as a better person. He wasn't, of course, and if she backed off he would still be able to manipulate her into it at a later time.

Rin sighed and shook her head, the corner of her mouth twitching, however slightly.

"I wouldn't be here now if I hadn't already made up my mind. Stop wasting my time."

"Alright then," he said, wrapping an arm around her waist. She closed her eyes, slightly tilting her head backward. Gerard leaned in and kissed her mouth.

Rin forced herself to reciprocate, but it was a very awkward thing. His hands slid behind her and caressed her back, slowly. After a minute, her shoulders relaxed and to her surprise their kisses became more natural.

She did not allow herself to enjoy it, however she noticed that her shirt was unbuttoned only when he was already at her stomach.

 _'When...?'_ she briefly wondered, but soon discarded needless thoughts. If this was going to happen anyway, she wouldn't just stand there like a dead fish.

She went for his shirt, fumbling with the buttons. Her shirt was already completely open by then and his hands brushed against her stomach causing a shiver, God help her, not at all unpleasant to run up her spine.

She quenched down that thought and then forced herself not to. The ritual required her enjoyment, at least at a physical level. If she clamped down not only it wouldn't make her crime less heavy, but it would make it useless to.

 _'Forgive me, Saber, Shirou,'_ she pleaded in the confines of her mind. Sensing her resignation, his tongue slid past the boundaries of her lips, engaging into a slow dance.

Her breathing started to become more labored. _'From the lack oxygen'_ , she told herself.

She let him take away her shirt, which joined her coat along with his.

Now skin against skin, Gerard kissed her neck while he kept caressing her back, warming up her body.

His touch was unwelcome but not unpleasant, a conundrum that Rin couldn't quite figure. She wished it was Shirou doing that to her. It didn't help her sense of guilt nor the heat that was starting to build up in her body.

She pushed him back and covered her chest with her arms.

"What?" he asked.

"What have you done to me?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I'm talking about," she glared.

"I can guess, however you should know this has been my family's Craft for centuries now. One would suppose we have become fairly good at it by now."

"... You haven't been using Magecraft," she said, but a sliver of doubt slithered in her mind.

"Not yet," he confirmed. "I would appreciated if you didn't assume my Magecraft is all there is about me, thank you very much. "

"Mphf," she scoffed, reaching out for him and pulling into a kiss again while inwardly cursing herself a hundred times over. Another minute into their kissing and she was barely aware that her bra had been unlatched.

It didn't take long for them to stumble over the bed. Rin fell on the mattress, noticing only then that her skirt and his pants was already on the floor. She closed her legs. Gerard didn't bother, prying them open, going for her pantyhose instead and beginning rolling them down slowly.

Rin allowed him to go past her knees with them and they fell on the floor by the bed. She squeezed her eyes shut and pushed the tears back. She wouldn't cry. She wouldn't allow him to make her cry.

His breathing and his lips were on her neck, his hands rubbing her thighs. Goosebumps crawled over her skin and to her eternal damnation it wasn't because she hated it, even though she did.

His finger tugged her panties and she opened her eyes. He was looking at her with a very serious expression, an unspoken yet very clear request of permission in his eyes.

She hated him for being so civil, almost as much as she hated herself for nodding in agreement.

The last shred of modesty disappeared and she was naked before him.

He returned to kissing and caressing her body, never quite touching her breasts, while he crawled his way down her stomach and further down.

Damn him for not being a complete asshole. Damn him for making her feel like this.

Her guilt churned her stomach like a jagged blade.

His tongue pierced her warm folds far too gently and far too cruelly.

" _H-..._ **"**

She bit down that moan. Every fiber of her soul rejected it, but her body didn't agree with her silent protests.

One minute of torture became five, then ten. She did not make a peep when the first moan washed over her, even if the way her hips buckled and her fingers dug into the mattress would have been a dead giveaway, had Gerard not been at the very epicenter of it with his face

He pulled up and leaned against her. She did not look at him in the eyes, even when something big and hot pushed against her stomach.

"I'm going in now," he said softly. She did not react. Not even when she felt the tip pushing at the entrance of that spot that wasn't meant for him.

But she did bit her lip when it pushed her open, finding little attrition thanks to his earlier ministrations and, much to her shame, her own arousal.

She wasn't a virgin, but slowly he was stretching her wider and more deeply than she ever had been. She didn't make a comparison. She most certainly did not make a comparison between him and the man she loved.

She was always very good at lying to herself.

Slowly, confidently, mercilessly, he begun thrusting back and forth. Short, slow stokes, that increased in depths and speed as time went by.

Her body was covered in sweat, small breast jiggling in rhythm with his thrusts, her hands clutching desperately and the bed's cover.

 _"Hmmm!"_

Despite wishing otherwise, despite biting her lips almost to the point of drawing blood, despite the tears she had been futilely trying to hold back in, she moaned aloud.

It only made his thrusts more intense and more cruel.

 _"Aah- hn! Ah!"_

Try as she might, her voice just couldn't stay down. Her back arched and her toes curled. She would not wrap her legs around him. She would not!

She could not control her body. Freezing in place was the best she could accomplish and even then it was a close thing.

His pace varied, sometimes slowing and at other times accelerating. He was gauging her reactions, testing her limit. More than once he brought her to the very edge only to let her down when she was almost there.

For the life of her, she would not ask for it any more than she already did.

It turned out there wasn't need for it.

"Rin!" he called out sharply and she knew it was the time. Both of their circuits flared alive and a moment after both of them climaxed.

"Kh-k!" she grunted. Pain, Mana and his seed flooded her body.

Again and again and again.

The combination of those sensations was second only to her shame. Not for the first time she had able to establish a connection with another Magus on the first try, and in this case they were both more experienced, but she loved Shirou and she had wanted him at the time.

Gerard wasn't the same and it was humiliating that she had been able to achieve the same results with him as she did with the man she loved.

 _'Am I too easy?'_

They were both breathing heavily from the prolonged exertion. Neither said a word for a while as words would not have helped in any way.

"It's done," he said tersely after a while. She didn't respond and it wasn't needed. "Your Mana... is it replenished yet?"

"No."

Never in her life such a short word sounded so much like a death sentence.

There was no point in explaining what was needed to be done.

Despite all the inward cursing the room was soon filled with half suppressed moans.

-xXx-

When Rin climbed out of the subway, the Sun had already set. She didn't go right back home. She just couldn't . How could she face her Servant?

 _'Hello Saber, I just slept with a guy to save your life.'_

Thinking like that made her feel worse. Saber could never know about it, it would kill her in ways a sword never could. It was her secret, her crime, her sentence to bear.

And bear them she would until the very end.

* * *

 **AN: I am aware that Rin has more than enough Mana to keep Saber alive and then some. I forgot to specify in the previous chapter that she's overworking to keep up her reputation tarnished from Shirou's Sealing Designation in order not to be banished from the Clock Tower, thus losing any chance to help him in any meaningful manner. She also has a part time job to cover the expenses of every day and to pay for her not at all cheap jewelcraft, meaning she has less time to rest and to recharge.**

 **In any case, accept it for what it is.**

 **On a unrelated topic, I am aware that I'm in violation with the rules of this wonderful site, thank you Server Lock for pointing it out. I would appreciate if you didn't report me, as I made it very clear in the summary what the nature of this story is. It is, however, your choice and your right to do so and I respect that.**

 **Should the worst come to pass, I do have also an account of Adultfanfiction. You can find a link in my profile and I would suggest anyone interested into this story to bookmark it if the SHTF, as the saying goes.**

 **Thank you very much for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

Habit is the enemy of mankind and human adaptability is its preferred accomplice.

No matter how difficult or degrading a situation, given enough time, the human mind will grow progressively more numb to its effects. The amount of time required, of course, may vary depending from the severity of the situation.

In the case of Tohsaka Rin four weeks had been enough to become more comfortable with her situation. That is not to say that she was happy with it, far from it in fact, but her stubborn attempts at not enjoying Gerard's expertise had started to become increasingly weaker over the first month of their agreement, possibly more so because the pleasure he forced her to feel did nothing but increase every time.

It is to be noted that she didn't feel any less guilty about it, returning to Saber and laying in her embrace every night made sure of that that, in fact it perhaps even made it worse. Going home at night with her body still shaking from being put through several climaxes made her feel dirtier than ever.

That didn't change the fact that keeping her voice low in the midst of intercourse had become an exercise in futility. Rin's struggle was now not getting too much into it, especially since she was expected to actively participate.

"Ah! How does.. _– ah! –_ changing positions _–hm-_ affects _–ah! –_ the flow of Mana?" she asked while she swung her hips up and down over the length of his cock. It took all of her concentration not to add that extra swing to her butt that would have made it burrow _just right_ into her.

"The position," he grunted, "changes little. It's the emotions that affects – _fuck-_ the way Mana is transmitted. Things like… embarrassment and shame."

"You _–ah-_ bastard! Don't… _ah_! Don't bully me!"

"It's research! And you agreed to it."

"Shut up! _Ah!_ "

"Alright," he agreed, just before he lifted his torso, grabbing Rin's ass while kissing her lips.

 _"_ _Hmmm!"_ Rin moaned into his mouth, as he used the hold he had on her to increase the tempo. With each thrust white sparks flickered across her vision. She made no resistance when his tongue slid into her mouth, reciprocating without even noticing.

It wasn't supposed to feel this good. It just wasn't.

He was spreading her most precious place with his meat rod, making her body shudder with a pleasure that neither Shirou and Saber combined ever managed, which only added to her increasing self-disgust.

Gerard broker their kiss, taking a moment to admire Rin's glazed eyes before accelerating the speed of his thrusts.

"AAAh!" Rin squealed when her pussy clenched tight around his shaft, climaxing again. Gerard wasn't done yet and kept on thrusting into her.

" Whaaa~t are you doing? " she half moaned and half cried. "I just. I… don't …! I'm going to… IiiiiH!"

Riding the edge of her first climax, Gerard brought her over a new one and still pushed ahead.

"Stooohp! You bastard!" she cried, slamming a fist against his chest. "Don't make me...!"

"Make you what?" he asked. "Tell me so that I can understand."

"Baaastarrrd!"

"I'll just keep going then."

"Noooh! I'm… **I'm cummiiing**! **!"**

And indeed she came, admitting it out loud for the first time in a month. Only then Gerard allowed himself to release his seed into her receptive womb. She scratched his back with her nails to the point of making him bleed but that was fine.

She shuddered and trembled with her head buried in his neck, trying to hide the fact that she was clenching her teeth, while her pussy drank his semen and his energy to the very last drop.

"Right, that much isn't enough to fill your Mana," he considered after a while. "We should do it one more time."

"Ah…," exhaled weakly. "Okay…"

He lifted her and himself from the bed, shaft still hard and buried into her, holding her by her ass and pinning her back against the wall in a precarious position. She was forced to wraps her legs around his waist or she would fall.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it looks like?" he asked and again begun pumping into her.

"Let me down… Not like this… _Hmm!_ _Ah!_ "

But Gerard was deaf to her complaints. Though he was holding her up, the body natural reaction when suspended midair was to cling to the nearest support and Rin did exactly that. Her pussy tightened magnificently around his dick, squeezing harder than ever.

" _AhhhnnN_!" she moaned into his shoulder, clinging to him with all four limbs.

"Do you like it this way, Rin?"

"Hmm!" she shook her head in denial, unable to trust her own words.

"Is that so? Guess I'll have to try harder then."

As promised his efforts redoubled and Rin was yet again approaching the point where she could no longer think. Biting her lip she prepared herself to have another orgasm wreaking her mind, but just as she was about to do just that, Gerard slowed to a near crawl.

Her pussy clenched, but it was like grasping at straws. She gasped in something that was relief tinged with disappointment.

Gerard gave her no chance to regain her bearing and increased his pace once more. There she was, approaching again that dreadful edge, only to be stopped and brought down _empty_ another time.

She swallowed a curse. What game was he playing at, this time?

Ten more times Gerard took her to the very limit, only to fail her at the last possible moment.

Rin was beginning to go mad. She just wanted it to stop. She just wanted him to finish.

She just wanted to cum!

"As you wish," he grunted into her ear. Had.. had she spoken it out loud?

 ** _"_** ** _Ooooh_** **!** ** _"_**

Everything went white. His load burst into her, sending ripples of pleasure echoing into her womb. Each and every orgasm she had been denied until that moment crashed into her repeatedly, effectively blanking out her mind.

The satisfaction of release at that point overwhelmed every other feeling. Things such as right and wrong, guilt and shame, required higher thought process for which she didn't possess the capacity as of that moment.

She was only able to register what her body felt, beyond all misconceptions and without any dishonesty.

She was holding someone _– it doesn't matter who! -_ , clinging to his body. Her legs, wrapped around his waist pulled him into her _– deeper !-_ as much as their body could afford. His cock – _hard! hot! strong!_ – buried to the hilt into her and his seed scorched into her womb.

As far as her body went, there was nothing wrong with any of that and her mind, blank like a canvas, was unable to fend off or rationalize those inputs, forced to accept them for what they were. Those emotions were burned into her at a deeper level like an unforgettable experience.

He slid out of her limp body and deposited her on the bed, her still convulsing, and proceeded to clean himself up.

She wouldn't stay like that, of course. She'd go back to normal in a matter of minutes, but that wasn't a problem to Gerard. He only had to keep training her body like that until it reacted in anticipation, regardless of her feelings. It would be so very amusing watching Rin craving for something she hated with her mind but loved with her body.

He wouldn't underestimate her, though. That it had required a whole month to bring her to what amounted to the starting point was a testament to how strong willed she actually was. The remaining eleven months were not going to cut it; not with only two sessions a week.

He needed to corner her into asking for more time under him without revealing himself. He would have to pull a few string and ask for a few favors, but he was confident he could make it.

Smiling to myself he began plotting his next few moves.

-xXx-

Rin stumbled home later that evening, all cleaned up outside, but feeling incredibly soiled inside. Her body was still shaking and her mind still a bit fuzzy.

That hadn't gone well at all.

Admittedly, she had been more than a little naïve. She went to Gerard a month earlier believing that she knew what she was getting into and she had focused her worries on the Contract and on Gerard's Magecraft, rather than on Gerard's skills as a lover.

She thought that a self-absorbed person like him couldn't actually know anything about how to please a woman. She was certain that he would have only scratched off an itch with her, that the only thing she 'd have to worry about from him would be his Magecraft.

She cursed herself for taking things for granted. All the more so now, almost an hour after she had left his Workshop, as her traitorous body still tingled pleasantly from the orgasmic shockwave he unleashed upon her.

 _'_ _I'm so despicable,'_ she thought. She wanted to hate a lot of things, Gerard above all, but she really couldn't. Rin wasn't very honest about herself, even with herself, but if guilt was something so easily warded off it wouldn't be so troubling.

Gerard, while merciless during the act was nothing short than courteous and accommodating in any other circumstances and never really pushed to the point of saying no, even though she had forfeited the ability of refusing him anything.

Now she wished he had belittled and humiliated her, so that she could direct her anger at him, but instead he treated her like an esteemed colleague, perhaps even as a friend, while driving her to madness under the sheets.

He was still an asshole, sure, but not one she could truly hate; not in the same way she currently hated herself.

"Rin, are you alright?" Saber asked, seeing her at the door looking tired and disheveled. Her concern was like a knife into Rin's heart. She mustered a smile, though she didn't pretend to be fine.

"I'm just tired Saber. It's been a very hard day."

The Servant stepped closer. "Your face is flushed," she observed, "and you are sweating. Rin you…"

Rin's heart fell into her stomach.

"… must have a fever. Come lay down on the bed."

"Ah! Yes!" she promptly answered, relief flooding through her. For a moment she believe Saber had figured it out.

"I'll prepare some white rice for you. Just change into your pajama and lay down."

She obeyed immediately, slipping out of her clothes for the second time that day.

It wasn't good. Even though she had taken a long cold shower already her body was still burning from Gerard's touch. It was so ridiculous that it was almost crazy. He brought her to one of the most satisfying orgasms of her life, rivaled only by those he gave her before that, and her body wasn't yet sated. If anything it was like her body was asking for more, as it showed form the revealing patch of wetness between her legs.

 _'_ _Is this all I amount to?'_

Pushing her grim thoughts aside, she changed her underwear as well and slipped under the protection of the bed covers, wishing it all away with all the willpower that only a Magus could muster.

It didn't leave, but at lease she was able to put it in the back of her mind.

Saber gentleness in taking care of her alleged fever that evening somehow managed to make Rin smile genuinely again.

Yes, it was difficult in a way she hadn't expected and it was probably going to get worse, but she would make it. Only eleven more months and this would be all beyond her. Her love for Saber and Shirou, as well as her pride, would see her through.

Some people just won't learn their lessons the first time around.

-xXx-

Saber was worried for Rin.

There was something amiss with her, that much was obvious, more so than usual. In the months after Shirou's escape she had run herself ragged to fix her mistake. She had taken more courses, more projects and worked harder to make ends meet.

She indebted herself financially with several important figures to buy jewels for her craft, achieving brilliant results that forced many of her detractors to hold their tongues in the face of her accomplishments, all for the sake of helping Shirou out of the trouble they had put him into.

 _They,_ yes, for Saber herself was not without guilt.

Shirou had been reluctant in going along with Rin's idea of showing his skills. He was acutely aware of the nature of his abilities and was under no delusion as of his fate if they were to be exposed. While he was often helpful to the point of being reckless he wasn't suicidal as his behavior could suggest at times, not without a life at stake, at least.

It was Saber who gave him the final push.

She wanted him to take pride in himself and his own skills, something that he dearly lacked. Not that being humble was wrong, per se, but she wanted him to value himself more for his own good. What a joke.

She was aware of the risks, but she also knew that there is no gain without them. Shirou was unconvinced but went along with it for their sake.

And they lost him because of that.

There hadn't been a chance for a goodbye. They never even saw the Sealing Designation coming, finding it out only after the hunt for Shirou was called out publically. To this day no one knew how Shirou had known beforehand, for he hadn't so much as run as he just disappeared without a word.

The only thing that the Enforcers had been able to put together was that Shirou had stashed enough money and survival gear in a secret location to disappear at a moment notice. Unbeknownst to Rin and Saber until then, the journals found in his Workshop were written in a way that it made apparent to the readers that his research into Unlimited Blade Works was done without Rin's knowledge or approval.

It was because of that they survived the ordeal unscathed.

Well, that and the fact that Saber could negate all of their spells, slay their Enforces by droves and possibly collapse the Clock Tower from inside with her Noble Phantasm. That is not to say they wouldn't have eventually overwhelmed her, but with Shirou's journal exonerating them the direction wasn't about to waste people and money on them.

But that was beside the point. The point was that Shirou had been looking out for them all along, considering himself a liability to the point that he was ready to escape at anytime, going as far as to create in advance a credible story that would keep them out of any trouble related to him

The sheer magnitude of their own arrogance wasn't lost on them.

Rin had promised Archer and to herself that she would save Shirou while Saber was sworn from the very first day of their meeting to be his sword and shield.

They had both failed it so much there was no way to describe it.

In the end he was him who saved them from their own actions. Surely there weren't enough words in the languages of men to curse their folly.

But that what worried Saber now was something else entirely. Rin had changed. She had been tired for a long time because of the prolonged strain of maintaining a Heroic Spirit while overworking physically, mentally and magically.

She still looked tired and stressed, but she was no longer worn out. It was a good thing, Saber supposed, but Rin hadn't changed her habits as far as she knew so she couldn't help but wonder what was given up in exchange of her improvement.

Rin hadn't mentioned anything specific, which was telling. If someone as proud as her didn't at the very least discuss an improvement then it was achieved by meaning Saber wouldn't have approved of.

She didn't know what to do. Confronting Rin about it would be futile. The young woman knew how to keep her secret and Saber didn't want to make her feel like she had to watch her back from her Servant. On the other hand she knew she had to intervene somehow.

Perhaps she was being too hasty. For the time being she would only observe. If anything changed in a way she didn't like she would take steps to correct it.

She had already failed Shirou. She would not fail Rin as well.

She would do anything to preserve at least that oath.

Anything at all.

-xXx-

 **A few days later**

"Alright. Today we are going to try something different," Gerard said.

When she returned to Gerard's Workshop for the second appointment of that week, she was more than a little anxious. The last time had been... shocking, for a lack of better words. So much that when Gerard said that she almost felt sick to her stomach.

"Like what?" she asked, perfectly masking her apprehension.

He unbuttoned his pants and extracted his member, already fully erect. Rin almost froze at the sight of it. It wasn't like she hadn't seen it yet, but every time it came out they went through a progression of making out and getting naked. She always avoided looking directly at it, but now Gerard had whipped it out without any forewarning when they were still clothed.

Rin didn't know exactly how to behave. Acting upset at this point over something like that would have only made her look like a fool. Not know what to do made her feel a thousand times more embarrassed than normal and her face became red in response..

The feelings that rod of meat subjected her to were nothing short of delirious. Just thinking about those moments... No! Thinking about the other day was not a good idea.

"So?" he asked.

"W-what?" had she been staring at it so much that she had zoned out?

"I said... suck me off."

"Suck.. Oh! You mean a blowjob? Right! Right away," she almost laughed and got to her knees in front of him with haste.

From up close his thing looked even bigger. Hard and meaty and covered it veins. It was almost grotesque, so much unlike Shirou's very firm but slender member.

She almost couldn't believe that something _that big_ like that had fit inside her, stirring her pussy so much that she couldn't think anymore and-

She forced herself to move away from the memory, opening her mouth and slipping out her tongue. It wasn't the first time for her to do something like this. While she was not particularly fond of the act, she sometimes did it with Shirou so she wasn't exactly new to it.

The taste was musky, muskier than Shirou, but not in an unpleasant way. Gerard's breath skipped for a moment at the contact with her tongue.

This was the thing that held power over her for a month. That she was now able to exercise her dominance over it in turn gave her a giddy feeling. She felt her lips turning up into a smile.

It was revenge, so she could enjoy it without guilt or shame, she told herself. She looked up at Gerard, who was looking down at her. With a coy smile she stroked his wetted cock a couple of time before opening her mouth fully and taking it inside herself. She bobbed her head up and down over his member, taking as much of it as she could without chocking or vomiting.

 _"Slrrp... slrrp... slrrp... slrrp..."_

On and on she went, never breaking eye contact with him, utterly enjoying the way his expression morphed, feeling confident in the way she could make him squirm with just her mouth.

 _'That's what you get for messing with me,'_ she told herself, setting off to suck him dry. She took hold of his scrotum and begun knead his balls gently. _'Shirou always loved when I did this. How do you like it, uh?'_

Apparently Gerard liked it very much.

"I about to cum," he said with a groan. "Drink it all up. That's your half of Mana for today."

Rin eyes widened. About to cum? Into her mouth? Swallow it? What had she been doing?

She had completely forgotten about the morality of the act, regardless of how it compared to the other things they did. She had eagerly dropped to her knees and sucked him off at the best of her ability. Only then she realized how it must have looked to Gerard's, but it was too late to complain. More importantly she had to swallow the bitter pill, both figuratively and literally, because otherwise not only she'd look like a whore anyway but she wouldn't get anything out of it too.

He came right at the entrance of her throat but there was so much of it that she couldn't just swallow it in a single gulp. Her cheeks inflated from the dense fluid that filled her mouth. The salty and bitter taste flooded her tongue and she had to force herself not to spit it out or vomit.

Slowly, with tears in her eyes she swallowed his seed with two consecutive gulps, opening her mouth and exhaling in relief when she was finally done, breathing heavily.

"I... I didn't enjoy that!" she shrieked with her face flushed.

"O-kay...?" Gerard stuttered at her outburst. "I don't really care, you know. I know I liked it. I won't judge you if-"

"It's not like that!" she all but shouted.

"Okay," he held up his hands, "whatever you say. Calm down. Look, I'm even going to let you pick what we are doing next. We can either have sex like yesterday or we can have another round at this."

"I..." Rin was stumped. Now of all times he asks her to pick? And between something that she just said she didn't like and something she didn't want to do two days in a row? "I'll suck you off again."

No matter her choice she'd only end up losing, so she picked the one who served her better in the long run. With his hard member still in front of her face, Rin opened her mouth once more and took him into her again, this time pointedly avoiding looking at him.

However, because it was the second time and she didn't have nearly as much enthusiasm as before it took her a long time to finish him off.

-xXx-

She returned home after storming off, slamming the door of Gerard's Workshop behind her. Thankfully Saber wasn't home. She had taken a small job as a waitress in one of the pubs in London and wouldn't be back until later.

Rin didn't exactly know who to be angry with. Herself, certainly; Gerard, possibly.

She couldn't believe the way she had messed up. She acted like a whore, even if her feelings weren't what an onlooker could have thought she-

Or was it? Circumstances notwithstanding, hadn't she enjoyed sucking Gerard off for a reason or another?

She couldn't think like that. She didn't want to. And more importantly she didn't want to think of the wetness that had yet again soaked her panties.

A shower would wash away everything and if that wasn't enough a dozen would do.

But there wasn't enough water in the world to cleanse her, no matter what she did.

* * *

AN: I want to make a point clear. This story isn't about humiliating Shirou and it won't take that road. I think the guy doesn't get enough credit, being often depicted as an idiot. In this chapter I wanted to make him look a bit better, as he was able to see the Sealing Designation coming, having made plans in advance to disappear while protecting Rin and Saber.

Well, as usual, reviews are welcome. I wouldn't dare say expected, but I would really appreciate opinions that aren't "Your story sucks, you suck, fuck you!" though everything adds to the reviews count and thus to the visibility of this story, so curse away. :)


	4. Chapter 4

"Miss Tohsaka, where should I put these crates?"

"Miss Tohsaka, there's an issue with the spiritually enhanced crystals."

"Miss Tohsaka, the delivery from the department of Spiritual Evocation has arrived."

"Miss Tohsaka-!"

"Miss Tohsaka-!"

"Miss Tohsaka-!"

To most people, a day like that would have been the height of madness. For Tohsaka Rin it was what she had been craving since the day she joined the Clock Tower.

It had taken her over seven months to get back on her feet, but she had made it. With the stigma of her apprentice being a Sealing Designate on top of her ethnicity and her financial struggle she was going through, no one would have bet on her being anything more than a minor scholar for the rest of her life, but in little over one year she had managed to gather enough resources and influence to get her own laboratory and a team of young but promising Magi eager to work with and for her.

Nothing short of genius could accomplish so much after being cast so down, and for all of the clod shoulders she received publically no one could deny her accomplishments.

If anything, having crawled her way up from the bottom gave her reputation a much needed boost, which garnered the attention of several key figures and the admiration of her less-than-stuck-up peers.

It was still a long road to her goals, but Rin felt rightly proud for her success thus far, even if said success had come partially from a less than brilliant deal. Like it or not, she couldn't have done half of that without the money from her agreement with Gerard.

However she could not bring herself to care about that at that moment. She was too busy directing her new team to worry about that.

Besides, even though she had fallen low, did it mean that she had to be ashamed of it?

Even if she had veritably sold her body she hadn't done it for herself. Not exclusively at least.

In fact, even if she did feel shame and guilt about it, there was as strong sense of vindication because it bore the expected fruits. She was back in the game. Even if she was only at square one, she was at the very least back on the board.

So she tuned down the feelings of guilt and shame to a background buzz, opting instead to revel in the pride of her accomplishments and immersing herself completely in her work, directing her subordinates left and right and overseeing different experiments at the same time, bringing the concept of multitasking to a different level.

Time flew and without anyone noticing, even by Rin, noon was soon upon them.

"Miss Tohsaka...," one of her subordinates called out.

"Not now," she mumbled without looking up from her desk.

"But…"

"I can come another day if it's a bad time," a rougher, more mature voice spoke. This time, Rin did look up.

"Lord El-Melloi!" she greeted, immediately standing up. "I'm sorry, I was…"

"No apologies are required. I should have known better than to disrupt your work. However, since it's too late for that would you mind giving me a bit more of your time? Since it's about noon, I'll treat you to lunch."

The room didn't quite fell silent, but it was obvious that her subordinates were listening in, feeling varying from surprised to shocked.

A teacher, and a Lord at that, had invited their lead researcher for a meal.

It was either a very good thing or a very bad one. No middle ground at all.

"Thank you, Lord El-Melloi. I'll gratefully accept your invitation."

They left the laboratory and went to the cafeteria.

Rin wasn't overly worried. Of all the teachers and Lords of the Association, Lord El-Melloi was perhaps the most level-headed and the less stuck up. Many young Magi with relatively short bloodlines looked up at him, as he treated all with the respect they earned and never looked down upon anyone who hadn't deserved it. More importantly he didn't play the game of politics most Magi of noble families engaged in, quite often telling people what he thought of them to their faces.

In short, he was a trustworthy fellow all around.

"I've seen you made a lot of progress lately, Miss Tohsaka," he commented after they had ordered their meal. "Few people would have recovered from the blow you received. I'm impressed."

"Thank you, Professor," she replied evenly, option to address him by his role within the Association rather than his noble title. "Though if you forgive the audacity, I wonder what's your interest in it."

"Hm. A fair question. Let me be honest, Miss Tohsaka. It's very rare to find a person with talent like yours who's also so hard working. There is much you can contribute to the Clock Tower and I would hate to see this potential lost."

"You have lost me, Professor."

"Your recent successes have been received less than pleasantly in some circles. The number of people that would like to see you fail will only increase from here onward. It's not my business what you had to sacrifice to get back on your feet," he noted and saw a look of horror dawn on Rin's face, "nor I care to find out. My only counsel is this: sometimes it's better to fail than to pay the price of victory."

"Professor, I-" she coughed, regaining her bearings. For a moment she thought he knew exactly what she had to sacrifice. "Your concern is truly appreciated, but I'm fully aware of everything you said. However I am Magi, with everything it entails."

"I know. As your teacher, however, I could not just let it go unsaid. Now, with that ugly piece of business out of the way, is there something you would like to ask me while we are already here?"

For the next hour they chatted about classes and the upcoming tests. Neither of them knew just how prophetic the Professor's warning would turn out to be.

-xXx-

 _"Slrrp… slrrp… slrrp… slrrp…"_

Rin was bobbing her head over the length of Gerard's dick with a dispassionate look. It was the seventh week of their agreement and something had changed. While one might consider Rin's detachment as a step back, for Gerard it was a huge success.

She was starting to see something like kneeling in front of his cock and sucking him off like something normal, as a refuge from the pleasure he forced her to feel otherwise. It was something she could handle.

A small consolation, since he would still fuck her brain out, but everything that contributed to make her feel at ease during a sexual act was an improvement. He patter her head and she glared up at him. Good, the last thing he wanted was to break her spirit or rather her spirit was the thing he wanted to break last.

However small is progress were, he still enjoyed them. For one thing, He was sitting while she was on her knees and he was still fully dressed while Rin was completely naked. Of course it was to avoid staining her clothes, but there was a sense of inequality in being naked while the other was dressed. A first small step to ingrain a mentality of subordination into her mind.

Really, just the sight of Rin her knees, naked, doing her best please his cock was almost enough to make him come. Almost.

"Enough of that Rin," he said after a while. "Let's get to the main course."

"Wh-t?" she mumbled with her mouth full. "You are not going to come in my mouth this time?"

"Do you like that much?" he joked.

"It's nothing like that!" she protested.

"Whatever you say. Stand up now and straddle me."

"O-oi! Are we going to do it on the chair?"

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

"N-no, but…!"

"Listen, I know it doesn't look like it, but I'm gathering important data here," he explained. "I have already exhausted what I can learn from intercourse on a bed for the time being. We will go back to it sometime later, but for the time being this is what I got to do."

"W-well, if there is no other way."

Standing up she took a deep steadying breath and slowly spread her legs apart so that she could straddle his waist. It was an inelegant and deliciously carnal. She pulled it off almost without flinching, however she stopped momentarily when she had to grab his cock and lead it to her pussy with her own hand.

Little more qualified as _willingness_ other than guiding a dick to the entrance of her womanhood and slowly impaling herself on it under her own power.

He slid inside her without particular difficulty; a telltale sign of how her body had already learned to respond to a situation. Sucking him off didn't excite her yet, but her body knew what would have followed and prepared accordingly.

Slowly she slid his manhood all the way to the base, gritting her teeth at the intrusion of her flesh. It didn't hurt, Gerard knew as much, she was just trying to stifle the moans. In the past month and a half, her body had become attuned to his, whether she like it or not, and he had every intention of making it grown to full addiction in the weeks to come.

"I'll start moving now," she said after a moment.

"By all means, take all the time you need."

She begun with slow, short movements that continues for several minutes. Her face was red from a mixture of embarrassment and arousal, but her brow was furrowed in a quizzical expression.

She was so very obviously wondering about the changes in her own body. No doubt she had checked herself from tampering of the mystical sort, but she had of course found none because there weren't.

People often underestimate what their bodies can do or feel. Pain and pleasure can reach heights that can break the human mind and they didn't require one iota of magic. The pleasure that Rin felt was what her body was within her body natural capacity.

Now, if she had been able to accept that much, Gerard would not be able to mess with her head, but the more she denied it and held herself above it, the more he would be able to twist her.

It was delicious how she increased the tempo of her hips trying not to lose herself in the pleasure that her own movement gave her. It was delicious how she bit her lips to stifle the moans.

She was completely focused in trying to make him come without reaching orgasm herself. Imagine that. She was actively trying to please him, even if it was only so that she could preserve her self-control and integrity.

Her body was glistening with sweat, breathing heavily, and her hips were moving with a rhythm that could only be called wild. She was clutching tightly his shirt at the chest and her forehead was leaning against his. It was a beautiful irony how much she would have looked like a earnest lover while she was trying to be everything but.

Admittedly she was close to make him actually come first, but Gerard never said anything about him sitting there without doing nothing. He pushed her slightly back, moving his hands under her ass so that she could help her motions while simultaneously locking lips with her.

Finally she moaned into his mouth, her body shuddering in delight. Far from being done, he broke the kiss and craned his neck to reach her perky breast, nibbling at her erected nipples.

 ** _"Aaah!"_** she nearly screamed. That seemed to throw her past the mental edge and she forgot all about her plan. Gerard didn't need to help her with anything as she started stabbing herself with his cock with something akin to primal fury.

For the first time in a long while, Gerard had to resort to Magecraft to lower his sensitivity and numb himself to the pleasure of Rin's vicious grip on his member and even then it was a close thing.

 **"Uuuh! I'm CUMMING!"**

Gerard was almost there as well, but there was no way he would just let her come once before giving up. This time he was the one biting his lips. He pushed himself up with his dick still buried into an orgasming Rin and kept on pumping while holding her up completely. Without even noticing she wrapped her legs around him with bone-crushing force and sought his tongue with her own in a slobbering kiss.

 ** _"Hm! Hm! Hm! ..ss! Yes! YEEEES!"_** She howled. Gerard pushed his dick as deep as he could and released a torrent of cum into her twitching womb.

Slowly he sat back down on the chair, allowing himself and Rin to regain her breathing. After a while she lifted her head from his chest, with an unreadable expression on her face.

"More... I need more... Mana."

She barely said that much that she begun moving her hips up and down again. Gerard's greatest effort to date was not breaking into an insane smile right then and there.

-xXx-

Days passed at the Clock Tower and things became even more hectic. Rin was buried in work while her assistants buzzed around her. Occasionally she lifted her head from her paperwork only to give instructions to her subordinates but otherwise she focused on her desk most of the time.

Magecraft was 10% practical experiment and 90% theoretical analysis; a given necessity considering the inherent dangers of the craft. One minor slip up and they could blow up themselves and others.

Because of this, complete concentration was nothing short of strictly necessary. As it happens, when one is engrossed in their job they don't notice the passing of time.

The human body, however, has its own internal clock that allows for not deception.

 ** _Grooowl!_**

Rin-s stomach complained loudly, but as much as she would have liked to eat, she couldn't afford to be distracted in that phase of her project. When she lifted her head again a hour had passed. Most of her assistants had left for lunch and only a few who couldn't wrap up what they were doing in time still lingered.

There was however one person who didn't fit the group.

"Gerard!" she exclaimed, seeing the other Magus sitting right in front of her.

"Wow, you really are focused. I've been here for half a hour and you didn't even notice."

"What are you doing here?" she asked, standing to her feet.

"I dropped by a hour ago to ask you if we could reschedule tomorrow meeting, but one of your assistant told me you weren't to be disturbed."

"So you just sat there until now?"

"Hell no," he laughed, handing over a brown paper bad. "I figured you would have skipped lunch, so I dropped by the cafeteria and got you something. Ham sandwich is good for you?"

"I... yes. Thank you... I guess." she answered, dumbfounded.

"You guess?"

"Thank you," she amended. "I appreciate it. This isn't like you though."

"What's not like me? Being nice?" he cocked an eyebrow. "Being civil? I know I haven't exactly being a gentleman around you, but was I ever something short of polite?"

"I guess not. Sorry it's just..."

"That I got on your nerves because I used to hit on you, and you don't take that kind of advances kindly."

"Right on," she admitted with no shame.

"Well, I knew it from the beginning, so I suppose I got it coming. Anyway, it's fine if we postpone the meeting to the day after tomorrow? Something came up and I'm not sure I can make it."

"Yeah, of course. No problem."

"Good. Then I'll leave you to your job. Try not to overwork yourself too much, would you?"

"I'll keep that in mind. Oh, thanks for the lunch again."

"You're welcome. See you later, Rin."

She watched him go with mixed feelings. Gerard was an asshole, there was no changing that, but perhaps she had judged him too hastily. Sure, he made no secret of wanting to have sex with her even when she was with Shirou, but thinking about he was never crass about it. He flirted at every occasion but never crossed the line of acceptable behavior.

She found him annoying at it only escalated from that. However, in the past month and a half, when he had her at his mercy he was always courteous even when he asked her to do things she found embarrassing.

Yes, she was definitely wrong about it. He wasn't nearly so bad.

She ate the sandwich he bought for her with gusto and returned to her work with renewed energy.

-xXx-

Two days later Rin took the subway again. It took her a couple of times to notice, but even though she boarded always at the same station, the closest to her apartment, the entrance to Gerard's Workshop took different times to reach. Either it had more than one entrance, or the entrance moved around.

Rin didn't know what to make of that knowledge and a few weeks prior she would have been worried about it. After going there so many times she no longer felt threatened or worried.

Even her guilt was considerably subdued. She had grown accustomed to the act of sex with a man other than Shirou out of sheer habit, rationalizing day after day the necessity of her choice. She didn't like having to do it anymore than before, but she no longer fussed about it. Almost two months had gone by and if everything continued that way it would be over before she knew it.

"So, how did your experiment go the other day?" he asked casually, sitting on the usual chair while Rin undressed.

"Oh, that?" she replied as her panties fell casually on the ground. "We managed to do a bit of progress."

Rin hadn't noticed her change, just like most people would fall in a bad habit slowly without knowing.

She didn't notice her diminished reluctance, just as she didn't notice the ease at which she could now undress in front of him.

She stood naked in front of him, arms relaxed at her sides when a few weeks prior she would have tried to protect her modesty. He slid out his cock from his pants, already fully erect.

Rin got on her knees and spread his legs apart for better access, her mouth reaching for his waiting member.

" _Slrrp_... there has been... _slrrp_... a few... _slrrp_... setbacks, but... _slrrp..._ we are going to be finished way ahead of the... _slrrp_... deadline."

"That's awesome," he said, though he was not really replying to Rin, but enjoy how casually she was having a chat while she lubricated his cock with her tongue and fondled his balls with one hand.

With a shake of her head she flipped her air behind her shoulders, then she leaned forward and took the tip his member into her mouth, gave a couple of strokes to its length while her tongue toyed with the crown.

A strangled moan escaped his throat despite himself, which almost made him miss the way Rin's eyes smiled. Slowly she worked the rest of its length inside of her. He felt her throat shudder as she suppressed her gag reflex. Did she even knew what she was doing? Probably not.

Rin had switched to a mindset in which she had no reason to feel ashamed for something she had already deemed necessary, and her stubborn, overachieving personality pushed her to do her best like in every other circumstance. Surely enough her resistance would be right back the moment he asked her to do something she wasn't comfortable with, but right there and then, Rin saw nothing out of place with sucking him off.

In fact, while she was earnestly bobbing her head up and down in his lap, she kept one of her hand balled into a fist on her chest, between her breasts, as if she was afraid of what she'd do with it if she didn't keep it consciously there.

He could have enjoyed that a little bit more, but he had other plans.

"That will be enough of it for now, Rin."

"Okay," she said sliding his cock out of her mouth. "Are we going to do it now?"

"No. I got something else lined up."

"Like what?"

He reached for his pocket and pulled out a long piece of cloth.

"I'm going to cover your eyes with this."

"What? Why?" she asked, tilting her head and sounding more curious than worried.

"Mana transfer is influenced by emotions and emotions can be influenced by the five senses. By extension removing one should affect the way Mana is processed."

"Alright," she said. "Don't try anything funny, though."

"Like what? Do you have something specific in mind?"

"I… no," she said with a little blush.

"Good." He moved behind her and tied the blindfold behind her head, effectively plunging Rin in complete darkness.

"What now?"

"The chair is in front of you. Take my hand. Lean forward. Very well."

Rin couldn't see, but she knew that she was bending over with her hands resting on the back of the chair.

"What do I do?"

"Nothing. Just stay there. I'll be doing everything."

He said that, but nothing happened for a while.

"Gerard?"

"I'm here," he replied from somewhere to her left.

"What are you doing?"

"Stuff. Don't worry about anything."

She did like he said and remained in that position, feeling suddenly very aware of her own body. There was a light draft of cold air coming from somewhere, caressing her skin and making her shudder. Her nipples were hard, almost painfully so and there was something wet making its way down her inner thigh.

She squirmed a little bit. It wasn't exactly discomforting but it was a bit embarrassing. Was he looking at her now? What was he thinking?

Unable to see him she couldn't figure a single thing and felt at his mercy more than ever.

"Ah!" she yelped in surprise when his finger touched her back. "Don't surprise me like that."

Gerard said nothing, but his fingers slid down Rin's spine all the way to the bottom, where his other hand joined in caressing her body.

Her sides, her shoulders, her legs and her butt. With the exclusion of her genitals, he explored everything with a light touch for a length of time that Rin wasn't able to measure.

Her skin felt on fire, even though his touch was feather-like. She squirmed even more and another wet drop slid down her leg. She felt like she was being played like a instrument. With every movement his touch reverberated inside her, igniting her core and making her feel slightly drunk.

She felt him grab her leg from behind, so low that he had to be on his knees and with his face right in front of-

 ** _"Oooh!"_** she gasped when his tongue touched the edge of her womanhood. It had been barely a brush, but it shot along her spine and slammed into her brain. Unwillingly, her hips buckled backward, seeking more of that touch, but found none.

"Gerard…," her voice came out ragged, pleading even. He did not say anything and resume caressing her.

For what could have been an eternity he teased her, to the point where her knees were trembling. Then she felt his warmth and his smell in front of her face. She opened her lips without thinking and his cock slid inside effortlessly.

"Hm-m!"

In comparison to his teasing touch just moments priors, the hot stiff meat in her mouth was an overwhelming sensation. Rin didn't have to do anything but hold against the seat as Gerard pushed himself back and forth.

It wasn't like before, when she sucked him off. She wasn't in control of his pleasure this time.

 _'He's fucking my mouth,'_ she managed to realize from beyond the haze that he had waved around her mind. It should have been a detestable though, but not right then.

She held firmly on the sensation of his cock filling her mouth. With every push her womanhood throbbed in response, like twin drums playing an escalating tempo.

A bead of arousal splattered on the floor between her shaking legs.

 _"Hm! Hm! Hm!"_

She moaned with his every thrust, her head accompanied his movement as much as her position could allow.

Until then, Rin didn't know that sucking a cock _-being mouth-fucked -_ could actually feel good. She thought that the only pleasure that she could get from the act was psychological, but that wasn't the case. The piece of hard meat that violated her lips felt _right,_ like her mouth was supposed to do something like that.

 _'It's wrong,'_ she though. _'This shouldn't feel good. It shouldn't!'_

But in spite of her inner protests, her lips clung firmly to Gerard's member and her pussy throbbed with smoldering desire. She could not accept that, so she just stopped thinking about it and let him fuck her face the way he wanted.

His cum splattered in the back of her throat without forewarning and she could do nothing but swallow each spurt, feeling the heat from it and the Mana it carried filling her.

The shiver that it sent down her spine nearly set off her own orgasm, but frustratingly did not.

He pulled out a moment later with a small indecent _pop._

-xXx-

Gerard took stock of his handiwork. Rin was still bending over the chair, her legs were trembling and just a hair's breadth from giving in. Her face was severely flushed, breathing heavily, and her tongue was sticking out of her mouth with a thin line of saliva still connecting it with his cock.

He would have taken a picture, if that wouldn't have completely spoiled the mood and snapped Rin out of her trance-like state.

He removed her blindfold a moment later. Rin blinked a couple of time from the sudden exposition to the light, but immediately refocused and eyed his still erect cock a few inches from her face.

She licked her lips.

"That's it for today. You can get dressed."

"… Eh?" she asked, registering his words after a moment, "but I…"

"According to my calculations, your Prana should be completely refilled by now."

"Ah? Eh?... You are right…."

"Then there's no need for a second round today."

She bit her lip and looked away, squirming. "Alright then."

Fingers still trembling she dressed herself, not bothering to take a shower since she hadn't exerted herself at all. Face still flushed, she bid him farewell and left the Workshop without looking back.

-xXx-

Rin stumbled on the train with a flushed face and her breathing ragged.

Every time she returned from Gerard's workshop it was like she didn't know her body anymore.

Never before she had been so intensely horny. Never before she had felt so disappointed. Never before she had consciously wanted for Gerard to fuck her silly like he had done so many times before.

He was an insanely skilled lover, she could not deny that. He could play her body like a master musician played his instruments and for all of her reticence she could not deny that he gave her the best orgasms of her life so far.

Damn it all to Hell. She wasn't nearly that weak. She'd regain her bearing in just a few minutes and then it would be business as usual.

She took a few calming breaths and her heart slowed down to an acceptable level after a few minutes. Her core was still hot but it was no longer unbearable. She could handle that much, damn it.

By the time she arrived home a hour later she wa back to normal and she had completely pushed her time with Gerard out of her mind. She had a simple dinner with Saber and they retreated from the night soon after and fell asleep without any difficulty.

Upon waking she didn't remember what she dreamt of, but there was an unpleasant aching in her lower body.

She did her best not to think about it and went to work in a hurry after giving Saber a parting kiss.

Immersing herself in her work she managed to forget about it entirely, even if it was still nagging at her. By the end of the day she was even in a good mood.

Nice things however, tend not to last long.


	5. Chapter 5

"Rin, are you busy tomorrow evening?" Gerard asked her out of the blue.

"Not particularly. Why, do you need to reschedule one of our meetings?"

"No, I was wondering if you would like to be my escort to a party."

"What kind of party?" she asked.

"The kind were with a lot of rich people I where I would make a very poor impression if I showed up alone. I promise I'll make it worth your time."

"How so?"

"It's a surprise. Trust me and you won't regret it."

Rin pondered for a moment. "Well, alright," she finally agreed.

"Wonderful. Please wear a dress," he told her. "I can outfit you if you need something appropriate."

"I can take care of that myself, thank you very much," she snarked.

"Alright, alright," he held up his hands. "I'll pick you up tomorrow at your place."

"Fine. Now stop wasting my time."

 **-xXx-**

 **The following evening.**

Saber was worried. Something had changed in Rin's behavior. She was more tired than usual. Some evening she returned home and barely ate anything before collapsing into bed, exhausted.

Yet she was had also been less concerned overall, like she had made a breakthrough in the situation that arose at the Clock Tower after the scandal that forced Shirou on the run. However, as much as it should have been a good thing in and of itself, it was worrisome that Rin had not shared this development with her, likely, Saber knew, because she wouldn't have approved of whatever Rin had to do to achieve that.

Saber trusted Rin and her judgment, so she didn't push for answers. However, her concern kept on growing. Her extended silence on the matter did not bode well.

Asking would do no good, she already knew. If Rin didn't talk about it herself, she would evade Saber's questions masterfully. Thus if she wanted to do something, it had to be of her own initiative.

The opportunity presented itself sooner than she expected.

"Saber, I'm going out tonight."

"Oh?" the Servant asked. In the past few months, Rin only left to go the Clock Tower or to work with whatever project she had in town, twice a week, but was back for dinner each and every time. "I will prepare then."

"There's no need. I'll be attending a social gathering with a colleague."

"Will it be safe?" An very important question with Magi involved.

"Ah, don't worry," she smiled. "It's just a bunch of old geezers getting together to rub their wealth in each other's face. They only thing I'm risking is getting bored to death."

Well, Saber could relate to that. In the time of her reign she had to be attend to a number of such events. Indeed boredom had been the only enemy at the time.

But that wasn't everything there was to it. Saber already knew that Rin was hiding something. Not only it was the first time she went to such events after Shirou had left, she was also not specifying with whom or why she went.

Asking would do no good, she already knew. Contingency measures were required.

 **-xXx-**

It seriously bothered Rin that Gerard was not the archetypical Magus or even just the asshole he she made him out to be. If he were, Rin could direct all of her frustrations at him, but he wasn't so she had only herself to blame for every trouble she stumbled upon.

At least, Rin hoped, taking part in this event would perhaps help her forge her own connections. They were not Magi, but wealth is a power of its own and the seeds of future opportunities needed to be planted whenever an occasion presented itself.

Thus she went to her wardrobe and begun sorting through her clothes in search of something appropriate.

 **-xXx-**

Gerard parked his sport car under Rin's place. His watch read ten to eight so he was a bit early than expected. He got out of the car and popped a cigarette in his mouth as he waited for her, thinking about his plan so far.

Rin had grown to trust him, not like a friend yet, but surely as a respected coworker and business partner. Her sense of shame had been slowly eroded through pleasure and sheer force of habit. She begun showing eagerness in their relationship and if he kept playing his card like that he was sure she would seek him out outside of their agreement with enough time.

However, that wasn't his ultimate goal. He wanted to break her, debase her. He wanted to turn the prideful Magus into a cum-craving sow

But it wasn't easy. Strong-willed and resourceful, Rin was his most ambitious project yet. if he wanted make more progress he needed to drive her further into a corner, so that she could only dig herself deeper.

Deeper down into a road of his choosing.

He had to burn several favor he was owed and ask for a few more himself, but Rin would soon be receiving some very bad news that would force her to look for new solutions.

Like the experienced puppet master that he was, Gerard would present her with that solution before she even knew she needed it. This evening was another of such moves in that direction and another step toward Rin's self-debasement.

He was still grinning when Rin walked out of the building and his cigarette nearly fell from his lips at the sight of her.

She wore a red, backless dress that stopped right above her knees and a pair of red heels that made her legs look positively unending.

Gerard gulped. He had seen her naked already, but there was a huge difference between being exposed and showing off. Whatever the circumstances, Rin did not half-ass thing.

"Wow," he breathed out. "I mean…"

"Thank you," she said flatly, obviously flattered yet just as obviously not wanting to appear such. "And good evening to you as well, Gerard. Shall we go?"

"Yeah. Yes, of course."

He held the door open for her and a moment later they sped away toward their destination.

Neither noticed the blur hopping from rooftop to rooftop in pursuit.

 **-xXx-**

The place where the party was being held was in the country side out of London. The mansion was as huge and as opulent as it got and Rin had a hard time not to gape. In size, the place was not unlike the Einzbern castle in the forest of Fuyuki, only a lot more lively.

Gerard moved the car toward the entrance and Rin schooled her features as not to appear the uneducated eastern monkey she often was compared to at the Clock Tower. When the vehicle stopped Rin descended with all the grace she could muster, pleased to see that more than a few heads turned to look at her.

She took Gerard's proffered arm and they walked into the illuminated halls of the mansion.

Rin knew she wasn't the most beautiful woman around, not by a long shot, but she still played her part well.

Red had always been a good color for her and she had filled up nicely since her school days. She was also the only Asian around as far as she could see, so she had an exotic flair the other women lacked.

Not that it particularly mattered, but she was still a woman and as such not a stranger to vanity.

They mingled. Gerard introduced her to his business partners and she hung to his arm all the time like the part she was meant to play, exchanging pleasantries. In spite of herself, she even had a couple of drinks, just enough to give her a pleasant buzz, but not so much to impair her judgment.

Everything went well and then Gerard introduced her to the master of the house. A fat, balding businessman by the name of Howard Ogdenson who eyed Rin the same way he'd probably look at a steak.

"Good evening Gerard," they shook hands. "I'm glad you could make it."

"Howard," the Magus greeted in return. "A wonderful party as usual."

"Thank you. And who might be this splendid creature on your arm?"

"Howard, this is Rin Tohsaka, a friend of mine from school."

"Pleased to meet you darling," he said kissing her hand.

"Likewise, sir," she replied politely.

"None of that now. Friends of Gerard's are my friend. Call me Howard."

"Very well, Howard."

They chatted some more and then went their separate way, but Rin could feel Howard's eyes on her back until they were out of sight.

"Ugh," she said once they were out of earshot. "I could feel him undressing me with his eyes."

"Yes, well, who wouldn't?" Gerard laughed. "But more seriously, that's good for you."

"I beg to differ."

"No, really. You know the jewels you buy for your experiment at the Clock Tower? He's the one providing them. Howard is the sole owner of one of the biggest mining companies south of the Sahara desert."

Rin's eyes widened. "He's not a Magus."

"No, of course not, he's just a filthy rich jewel importer who has taken a liking to you. It's not my place to tell you who to spend your time with, but for the sake of your future researches and investments, I suggest you keep him into your good book. I put a few words in your favor with him."

"Gerard! Is this the surprise you told me about?" she asked eye-wide.

"Yeah. I thought that you of all people could use knowing someone like him, unpleasant as you can find him."

Rin was stunned speechless. Her dislike for the man aside, which was purely skin-deep, being on a first name basis with a person who traded jewels at that level was more than godsend. Surely she would still have on the business relationship herself, but the kind of shoe-in Gerard just served her was not unlike winning at the lottery.

For once, her luck seemed to have turned for the better.

She was borderline giddy for the rest of the evening and she indulged in her drinks a bit more. There was definitely cause for celebration.

It was only later that her mood was ruined, when she caught a glimpse of a person who shouldn't have been there.

Dressed in a French maid outfit, serving drinks to the guests, along with similarly dressed maids, was none other than Saber, searching the crowd with her eyes. It didn't take a genius to figure out who exactly she was looking for.

Rin swore under her breath. She should have known that Saber wouldn't have been fooled for long. The Servant was too perceptive not to realize after a while that she was being fed half-truths.

She didn't want her to meet Gerard even if they weren't currently doing anything even remotely compromising. They were two parts of her life that couldn't come in contact with one another for any reason whatsoever.

Realizing that she hadn't been spotted yet, she pulled Gerard away from the main hall and into an empty corridor.

"Rin, what-" he protested, but she just dragged him away. She tried every door until she found one open. Pushing Gerard inside the storeroom she locked it close behind her and breathed in relief.

Even though Servants could tell the general position of their Master it wasn't exactly a precise thing and she knew Saber wouldn't go around breaking doors open just to see if Rin was in a specific room, unless Saber thought Rin was in immediate danger and if she did she wouldn't have followed in secret.

"Well, I didn't think you'd be this forthcoming, Rin," Gerard said as he pushed from behind against the door, his firm hardness pressing against her butt.

Only then Rin realized how it must have looked like to Gerard. Dragging him forcefully into a storeroom and locking themselves in.

"W-wait... this isn't how it looks like..."

"You don't need to make excuses. It's perfectly fine to kill two birds with one stone."

She twisted around so that she was facing him.

"I'm telling you I'm not _-hmmp,_ " she moaned when his lips crashed against hers.

Maybe because of the alcohol in her body, maybe because she had grown used to his touch, her body reacted to him like it had _been taught_ to.

Her heartbeat, already fast paced from the shock of seeing Saber, changed to a more sedated yet intense tempo, while Gerard worked his tricks on her. When he moved his lips to her neck, her protests had completely died down.

 _'_ _It's perfectly fine to kill two birds with one stone,'_ she agreed, licking her lips. _'It's just making the best of the circumstances.'_

Had she been more clear minded, more reluctant, she would have come up with a dozen plans to defuse the situation with Saber. As it was, she enjoyed Gerard's kisses on her skin far too much to bother.

 _'_ _This… is really bad,'_ she considered, but her heart wasn't really into it.

With a swift movement of his hands, her dress fell from her shoulders and pooled at her feet, exposing the black lingerie she had picked for the evening.

Gerard took a step back to admire her beauty.

"You are magnificent, Rin," he told her breathlessly.

"Idiot," she whispered, face heating up even more at the compliment.

Again he kissed her and this time her arms circled his back, one leg sliding behind him to draw him close. The feeling of his hardness against her crotch sent a shiver up her spine even though there were still clothes between them.

His hands slid down her naked back and into her panties, grabbing her ass, roughly, like he owned it.

"Gerard," she gasped.

Her hand slid between them so that she could stroke his very hard cock. Even through his trousers she could feel it pulsating. The heat that radiated from it traveled from her palm and melted a knot in her chest. When she freed it of the confinement of his clothes, she was already salivating.

She went to her knees without thinking. Weeks of _practice_ kicked in with ease. Her lips were already circling his manhood when she noticed her position.

She didn't feel troubled in the least.

The scent, the taste and the texture of his cock were all too familiar in her mouth and she accepted them unquestioningly.

Every movement of her head sent a pleasant _twang_ echoing down her body, inflaming her core with every movement.

She allowed herself to stop thinking and just let her body drive her onward. When Gerard gathered her hair behind her head, she just pushed his cock further into her mouth.

With eyes half closed she savored the firmness that burned into her.

 _'How could merely sucking cock feel so good?'_ she wondered. But she didn't truly care for an answer. All that mattered was the heat that spread like fire from her womanhood. A heat that demanded attention.

Her fingers found her way between her legs, were the burning moisture from her pussy confirmed what she already knew.

 _'I want this.'_

Pulling back from Gerard's cock, now coated with her saliva, she stroked it back and forth with a look of wonder on her face, all the while her finger danced above her panties.

She looked up at him and he looked down at her.

"Suck on it."

And so she did. Back and forth, with wet, slurping noises. Gerard guided her, holding her head in place and moving his hips in rhythm.

With both of her hands now free, she could caress her breast while she touched her pussy. She hardly even noticed moving her panties aside so that she could access her honey-spot directly.

 _'I'm so wet.'_

Her pussy was drenched and burning from desire. She couldn't recall a time when she was that horny. There was something _-someone-_ at the edge of her mind. A reason why she shouldn't have been doing something like that, right there and then, but it was too distant do cool the flames of her lust.

Gerard suddenly picked up his pace and so did Rin, with both her head and fingers.

 _'I'm going to cum!'_ She could tell that Gerard was almost there too, but at the last moment he stopped and pulled out.

Before she could ask why he pulled her hair lightly so that she would stand up, then he unceremoniously turned her around and pushed her against the door. Without needs for instructions she pulled down her panties, sending them down her legs and on the floor, stepping out of them with a small click of her heels against the pavement.

Slightly bent forward, with her hands against the door and her most private parts exposed, Rin wiggled his ass at him.

 _'Oh my God, I can't believe I just did that,'_ she thought in equal parts aroused and scandalized. _' I can't believe I really want him to... fuck me.'_

Gerard needed no more invitation than t hat and brought his dick at her wet opening, rubbing the tip against the welcoming folds.

"Hmm," Rin moaned.

"What do you want from me, Rin? Tell me clearly."

"Gerard... come on."

"Tell me," he taunted, rubbing his dick up and down against her.

In her chest her pride protested, but the heat in her abdomen won by a great measure.

 _"... fuck me."_

It was barely a whisper, but for Gerard it was enough. He grabbed her black hair like a bridle, pulling her head back forcefully while he parted her pussy with his cock at the same time.

The sudden yet dearly wished for penetration took her by surprise and a guttural moan escaped Rin's throat, her eyes nearly rolling back in delight.

 _'Even though it's so humiliating how he treated me, why does it feels so good?'_

But there was no answer for Rin's unspoken question. There was only the searing sensation of Gerard's cock driving back and forth inside her, the feeling of her hair being pulled back like a mare and his other hand caressing her back and occasionally spanking her ass.

No one ever treated her so roughly. No one ever took her so completely. With every thrust she rediscovered her body. With every slap on her ass she felt more womanly than ever.

That's when the doorknob rattled. Rin heart nearly stopped. Through the haze of pleasure she managed to focus enough to sense Saber's presence close by. Very much close.

Was it her, behind the door? Was it her Servant, her friend, her lover just behind the thin wood frame?

Her body tensed, tightened but that only meant a more powerful jolt of pleasure shot through her.

The doorknob rattled again.

 _'Stop! Don't stop! Stop!'_

She wanted to moan, to scream, to beg, but she couldn't afford to let out the smallest whimper. The only sound in the room was Gerard's thrusting to his heart content, while Rin's mind was being assaulted by too many emotions.

 _'Go away! Go away! Go away!'_ she begged inwardly. _'Go away and let me CUM!'_

Her body shook all over and clamped onto Gerard's cock as the throe of her orgasm run over her. Gerard didn't give her any quarter and rammed with renewed vigor until he joined her in release. Pulling her bare back against his chest he turned her head to the side and joined their lips and tongues in a sloppy kiss, while his seed flooded her most sacred spot with searing heat.

Something melted inside of Rin. A knot that had been tied for a long time had come loose and Gerard presence filled her heart and mind completely. For a time there was only the two of them, unaware of the world.

Rin knew in her heart of hearts that no matter what happened from there onward, she couldn't bring herself to hate Gerard easily ever again.

The doorknob didn't move again and Saber's presence dimmed, however slightly.

Rin barely noticed it, and when Gerard started moving again inside of her, she forgot about it entirely.

 **-xXx-**

Rin couldn't recall the trip back home. Saber wasn't home yet, but Rin was far too gone to notice or care. She took a hot shower out of habit and then stumbled into bed, tired beyond words and her mind completely blank.

Her body, utterly satisfied, fell asleep around the bundle of warmth that Gerard had left into her womb.

The next morning when she woke up, much more clear headed, she would be extremely conflicted about it all, but not matter what she thought to herself, not matter the excuses and all the rationalizing, the mark that Gerard had left inside her body and mind would not disappear ever again.

* * *

Last edit: 11/03/2015

AN: sorry for the long wait for updates. My life has gone through some big changes lately and I've been insanely busy and too emotionally invested in other things to write. I apologize to all the people who PM'd me that I didn't reply to. I've been away from everything related to this account and my the time I came back it had been months since you guys wrote.

With that out of the way, I'd like to answer some questions that came up in the reviews (either here on AdultFF)

1- Shirou's power level. Many pointed out that Shirou is strong enough to fend for himself against the Clock Tower's enforcers, and while that it's true at some level they have numbers and resources on their side, while Shirou is someone that would rather run instead of kill ten times out of ten. His entire character is built around the fact that he values other people lives and happiness more than his own, so no, he would not stay and kill every fucker after his skin.

2- Rin's money and mana issues. I'm not familiar with the UK living expenses and otherwise, let's just assume that the maths adds up for the sake of the story. As for Rin Mana, the point of her low reserves is that in order to increase her reputation and help Shirou she's taking ten times an ordinary Magus's workload of experiments while keeping Saber who leeches 70% of her mana pool.

3- Endings. In true Fate/Stay Night fashion, this story will have a Bad, a True and a Good Ending. What they are about you'll have to wait and see, but no matter what happens we'll see Shirou's fate in all of them.


	6. Chapter 6

"What?" Rin nearly shouted, slamming her hands on her desk.

"I believe I made myself rather clear," the usurer in front of her replied evenly.

"This is not what we agreed upon," she protested vehemently.

"What we agreed upon when you took a loan from us, Miss Tohsaka, is that you would settle your debt when required."

"Yes, but not sooner than one year. This isn't nearly time for…"

"Hence why we are forewarning you. You still have three months to get the money you need to pay us back. Mind you, we didn't have any obligation to warn you in advance. This is purely professional courtesy."

"Well, you'll excuse me if I don't throw a party," she said humorlessly.

"Miss Tohsaka, I understand this isn't good news I bring you but it's out of my hand. Either you pay the 1,200,000 pounds you owe us or we'll be forced to bring this matter before the Board."

"Fine!" she growled. "I'll pay all back in three months. Now get out of my office."

"A pleasure doing business with you, Miss Tohsaka."

The man in a suit left and Rin allowed herself to slump in her chair. Her assistants murmured in hushed tones.

' _Damn it!'_ she cursed inwardly.

She should have seen it coming. She really should have. Lord El-Melloi had warned her.

Her success had irked someone important; someone who had friends in high places and used that influence to have the money she had loaned called back early. She didn't doubt this was a conspiracy against her, that much was painfully clear. What wasn't clear yet were the parties involved.

There weren't banks for Magi, though probably more than a few were owned by one. Whenever a Magus needed money they asked to other Magi, and while there was an office in the association that supervised the agreements it wasn't nearly as strictly regulated as an ordinary bank.

Hence Rin's predicament. She only had a few thousand pounds to her name and that much was only because of her _work_ with Gerard. She could ask for a loan to somebody else, but that would only shift the problem elsewhere, not to mention that it wouldn't work if there was a conspiracy against here. No one would lend her a single pound.

Usually, Magi received a given amount of money from the Association to conduct their research as well as for their own basic needs unless they had financial backing of their own. However, it wasn't like they just gave hundreds of thousands of pounds to the first practitioner who came asking. A certain amount of talent had to be demonstrated at the Magus own expenses. Nearly penniless as she was, Rin borrowed the money she needed confident that she could return it in due time from what she could scrape from the future funds the Clock Tower would provide once her research proved worthwhile.

But that plan required time. A luxury she no longer had to spare.

If she didn't pay back the loan in time, the Board would be brought in on the matter. Rin's reputation would suffer the second and most certainly fatal blow. The Association would stop financing her experiments in fear that she would use that money to settle her own debts and her career would be over, with it entailed for her chances to revert Shirou's sentence..

She had to do something, anything at all.

-xXx-

"I'd like to work more hours, if you don't mind," she told Gerard at the end of their next session.

"More hours?" the other Magus asked, surprised. "Well, I don't know… It's not like I don't have more experiments I could use your help with but they are either more long term or more… invasive."

"Invasive how?" She had a hard time imagining something more invasive that what they were already doing.

"I don't know. Hence why they are experiments. Your body would likely undergo some changes."

"What kind of changes?" she asked suspiciously.

"Dunno. The excessive energy would be handled by your body. I'd have no particular sway over it."

"Premature aging?"

"Unlikely. I assume it would be something more similar to what steroids and hormones would do, but I cannot be certain."

"I'm not sure about that," she confessed.

"You can think about it as much as you want. However, not matter what's your choice in the matter, we should still progress to the next stage."

"What...stage?"

"We have been exchanging energies for quite a while, Rin. Forering energy, no matter how synchronized should cause your circuits to react, however slightly. I need to monitor that development, gather and compare data."

"How are you going to do that exactly?"

Gerard pulled out of his pocket a small round piece of silver, with a ruby enchased in it.

"An earring? Isn't it too small?"

"If it was meant to go to your ear, perhaps. No, this is meant to go… much lower."

"Ridiculous! It's still too small for my navel. Where do you plan to-"

"Your clitoris, Rin."

"- pu... whaaaat?" she trailed off in a disbelieving drawl.

"Your clitoris," he replied matter-of-factly. "It has to be as close to your nerves as possible, and there's hardly a bigger clumps of nerves in the human body. It's also out of sight and sufficiently close to where our energies intermingle."

"... no way. There's no way I'm going to let you put that on me."

"To be completely honest, Rin, you don't have much choice in the matter. Unless we go through with at least this much we hit a dead end and we'd be in violation of the contract. - _You -_ would be in violation of the contract."

"... Are you sure there's no way around it?" she asked, biting her lip and looking away, face flushing.

Gerard bit the inside of his mouth, instead, so that he would not smile. That she was deferring to his judgement already….

"Quite positive. Especially of you really want to work more hours in the future, no matter in what capacity."

She held his gaze for a moment. gauging his sincerity. Whether she could detect his lies or not didn't matter, for he was one-hundred percent honest.

"Fine," she sighed. "Then let's… let's just get on with it."

"We could do it another day if you-"

"Now, Gerard," she snapped.

"Alright. Get your panties off and sit on that table, legs spread. I'm going to put some anesthetic on it." He took out a jar of cream dipped two fingers in it under Rin's gaze. "Skirt up."

Rin dutifully took hold of her black skirt and lifted it above her waist, exposing the naked womanhood beneath. To say that there was no reaction to this on her part would be a lie, for even though she had a straight face, the slight sheen of arousal between her legs betrayed her excitement.

Rin might not have realized it herself yet, but she was looking forward to more of Gerard's treatment. And he would give it to her, again and again, until she could no longer lie to herself no matter how stubborn her pride was.

-xXx-

Saber had a problem or at the very least a conflict of interests. She had followed her Master without her knowledge to the place where the party was held. _Borrowing_ a maid uniform from a locker she infiltrated the staff to look for Rin while checking the place for oddities.

She caught a glimpse of Rin across the hall a couple of time, but lost her when she tried to approach. She was aware of her general position and she was fairly sure she had been close, but then she came across another maid and she either had to break her pursuit or her cover.

And, as it turned out, there had been a major screw up with the refreshment. Saber didn't care for such trivialities, but in order to go back looking for Rin without causing suspicion she had to solve that issue. Her innate charisma to rouse the staff.

It did work a bit too well. By the time she was done she had become the staff's champion and the owner of the place offered a position as head maid.

Head maid in a millionaire's household meant a paycheck ten times what she did with her part time job.

Considering their financial condition she could ill afford to turn down such an offer, but the problem was she could not tell Rin about it least she admitted she had been following her.

Needless to say Rin would not appreciate that, especially since Saber came home to find her sound asleep like never before since Shirou's… forced departure.

Saber could not bring herself to disrupt whatever measure of peace Rin had found without good cause, so she would have to keep the news to herself.

-xXx-

About a hour later, RIn stepped out of Gerard's workshop without feeling any better than before she arrived. In fact, she felt pretty much upset. She was still in as much trouble as before and she had to suffer through this new… _indecency_.

She didn't blame Gerard, of course. She did understand the need to gather data reliably and that his Magecraft was inherently sexual in nature. Furthermore they were bound by a contract that didn't leave much in the way of choice.

At least putting on the damn thing hadn't hurt at all. Gerard's anesthetic worked well enough that it made her feel sleepy even though he put it only a bit on her genitals.

That had been embarrassing on a different level. Gerard had been entirely clinical about the whole procedure, never once making a comment about the… lewdness of the situation. Granted they were dealing with Magecraft so it was to be expected, but still she had to acknowledge that he was a first rate Magus. Her respect for him increased a little bit.

However, as she stepped on the train, she had to acknowledge that with that… thing sticking out of her clitoris, having any kind of sexual intercourse with Saber would either require some elaborate excuse or a period of… restraint.

There was no helping it and frankly it wasn't like she did have any time for that anymore. With her debt hanging over her head, if she was either resting or working.

She was so taken by her own thought that she didn't notice something was amiss until people started to board her carriage.

She was feeling rather cold, down there. _'It's just the anesthetic wearing off,'_ she told herself, but as the carriage got more crowded, and the space more cramped, the occasional bump or brush of her legs with a stranger gave her a new chilling realization.

' _I forgot to put my panties back on!'_

There she was, in the middle of the subway during rush hour wearing nothing under her skirt, the shortness of which was suddenly very discomforting. Her legs had always been her greatest asset, so yes, she was in the habit of showing them off a bit when she could.

However, going commando was way out of her comfort zone. She suddenly felt more exposed than ever and even though no one was paying any particular attention to her she felt everyone's stare on her.

She was sitting with her legs firmly closed, with her hands firmly in her lap. The length of the skirt was such that even when sitting it would be impossible to see her panties… or where they should be.

She was aware that no one knew of her predicament but that didn't change anything. At least no one was paying her any attention…

… with the exception of a tall, black guy who was sizing her up and down. Their eyes met and he smiled.

It was a knowing smile that made Rin feel naked and she reacted by clamping her legs even tighter and in doing so she inflicted pressure on the piece of metal that pierced her most sensitive spot.

She very nearly jumped out of her seat with a scream.

She forced herself to stay down, to ignore her accelerated heartbeat that echoed with delightful pain in her clitoris. But for all her mental discipline her body reacted all the same

' _Calm yourself. He can't know anything. It's just a guy smiling on you on the train.'_

That what she knew, but it wasn't how she felt. It didn't help that her embarrassment flared across her face in a visible blush.

He kept looking at her like a tasty morsel until she arrived at her stop and left with as much haste as her situation allowed, hoping with all of her heart that no one would notice. That the trail of fluids running down her leg would be invisible. The walk home from the station was painstakingly slow and yet one of the scariest, most thrilling things she ever did.

When she arrived home she slumped to the floor with trembling knees and left out a shaky laugh.

That was one story she wouldn't be telling anyone anytime soon.

Throughout it all, she never noticed the nearly imperceptible leak of mana from Gerard's latest _gift_.

If she did, she might have realized that he never said anything about recording data during their sessions exclusively. Her trust in him had grown to the point that she didn't longer doubt his friendship and for that reason she didn't even fully realize she had agreed to carry another Magus's Mystic Code on her own body, outside of the protective boundaries of their contract, where his Magecraft could subtly affect her without any infringement upon their agreement.

-xXx-

In the following weeks, few things changed. Rin explored her financial options but everywhere she turned the shadow of her opponents had already reached. In the first place, the Clock Tower was a very hostile environment but all the more so for an "uppity eastern monkey". The number of allies she had could be counted on the fingers of one hand and still have some to spare.

She even considered asking Gerard for a loan, but the matter wasn't merely financially. Whomever gave her help among the Magus community would implicitly ostracize the parties who were trying to undermine Rin.

She had already lost someone she cared about to her own ambitions and she would be damned before she caused grief to another.

In an unusual twist of luck, a solution presented itself before her without any action of her part.

As she was on her way home from the Clock Tower, a limo pulled to the curb beside her.

"Miss Tohsaka?"

"Mister Odgenson…"

"So it really was you. How have you been doing dear? It's not unusual for Gerard to bring a different girl each time to my parties, but I had the impression that the two of you were more close than his usual female acquaintance."

Rin did not frown at the mention of Gerard's other female friends. She most certainly did not.

"Oh, that skirt-chaser and I are just good friends. To be honest, he did invite me along. Take no offense but I'm afraid I've been too caught up with my studies to enjoy myself lately."

"Ah, beautiful and driven. I understand why Gerard seems so taken with you. Anyway, I was told that you have an interest in gems beyond the mere economic and appealing factor. I was wondering if you would be interested in discussing some of the finer topics. Over dinner, perhaps?"

"I… would like that very much, thank you," she answered after a moment of hesitation. She had already decided that Odgenson would make for an excellent business partner, considering his line of work, but she hadn't had enough time and opportunities to cultivate a cordial relationship.

She didn't think this meeting was accidental, of course, but she could easily cast aside personal distaste in the name of professional advancement.

"Excellent. Then I'll have my secretary call you later."

"You have my phone number?" she asked with an arched eyebrow.

"I might have asked our mutual friend for it," the man grinned. "Honestly, I thought Gerard would be less inclined to share it, but that man never cease to surprise me."

Rin wasn't surprised. If anything, she was touched. Gerard was really looking out for her. Personality quirks aside, she could really trust him.

"That's Gerard," she agreed. "Well, if that is all I have places to be and people to meet."

"That makes two of us. Good evening, Miss Tohsaka."

The limo sped away and Rin resumed her walk feeling a little more confident than before.

-xXx-

 _Rin gasped, trembling under the skillful hands that roamed her skin. Her body ached, burning with desire._

" _Please," she begged. "Just give it to me."_

 _The object of her desire was suddenly thrust in front of her face. Her mouth wrapped around it eagerly and with practiced ease, as if her lips were made for that purpose only._

 _The throbbing firmness filled her mouth naturally and her desire melted her core even further. it wasn't a matter of taste, but one of belonging._

 _It was meant to be inside her and she was meant to receive it. Simple and clear._

 _Like birds belonged in the sky and fishes in the water,_ COCK _belonged inside her._

 _There was no lie, no delusion, no deceit. Just the honest truth of her female body._

 _Her heart beat in rhythm with the motion of the member between her lips, while the hands still played a melody with her body, roaming southward where the scorching pit of her womanhood awaited with burning intensity._

 _Nimble fingers peeled her open, exposing the wet truth of her need._

 _The_ COCK pressed at her entrance while COCK dominated her mouth and throat.

Give it to me.

 _She didn't voice the words, but the message was received all the same. She was pierced with measured and cruel slowness. Her body sung a praise with every inch of burning penetration._

 _Fulfillment, Purpose,_ COCK!

 _Utter delight pervaded her and she moaned in approval with every thrust of flesh inside her._

 _Her mind was white, free of thought, liberated from worry._

 _She craved for more._

" _Rin."_

 _COCK rubbed against her breast, circling her nipple, sending jolts of pleasure through her already melting heart._

" _Rin."_

 _COCK was put into her hands, which she wrapped firmly, savoring its strength with each fingertip._

" _Rin."_

 _Any moment now and they would let their seed into and onto her, filling her body and heart with the oh so desired nectar that would make her mind melt over and over again._

" _ **RIN!"**_

-xXx-

"RIN!""

" **Wha!"**

She jolted awake with a startled gasp, eyes wide open.

"Are you alright?" Saber asked with concern in her voice, from her place beside Rin in bed.

"Saber…? What…?"

"You were having a nightmare Rin. I called you but you wouldn't wake."

"A… nightmare… . Yes. It was only just a nightmare."

"Are you feeling alright?"

"I… think so," Rin stuttered, not daring to meet her eyes.

"Would you like a glass of water?"

"No, Saber," she replied as she calmed her breath. "No, I'm fine."

"You are all sweaty. Are you sure you're feeling well enough."

"Yes, Saber. I'm alright. It's just… stress."

"If I can help in any way…," Saber offered.

"No… I just need to take a shower. Go back to sleep, Saber."

"... if you are sure."

"I am," Rin reassured with a smile. "I'll take a shower and be right back."

"Okay then."

Rin slid out of bed, moving through the apartment in the darkness. She did not dare to turn on the light until the bathroom door was firmly locked shut behind her.

She didn't need to look to down to know that had the light been turned on her lies would have been seen through, just like it was possible to see through her wet panties.

Rin threw the soiled underwear into the hamper and jumped into the shower, letting the cold water stream down her skin in an attempt to soothe her.

She didn't recall what the dream had been about. She never did.

What she knew was that she inevitably woke up, drenched in sweat and arousal. This was the first time however that she woke up Saber as well.

To be honest, she wasn't entirely a stranger to wet dreams. Even before the War she sometimes indulged in thoughts of Shirou. She had liked him for a long time before discovering he was a Magus and she allowed herself to indulge in some short-lived fantasies. The War then threw them on a loop when the dust settled she was in a relationship with both him and Saber.

After that, whenever she craved an intimate touch, either or both of them was always in arm's reach.

But things had changed. Lies were spoked and deception weaved. Rin could no longer turn to Saber now, not without explaining the price she had to pay for a simple chance to make up for her mistakes.

That left her with a conundrum she could not easily solve. Even Gerard didn't always satisfy her. It wasn't like he couldn't but sometimes their act was purely oral and though she didn't really hate the act she didn't really get any satisfaction out of it.

She had needs, she acknowledged. She always had but she also always had someone to meet them. Now, not so much anymore.

She was more stressed, she rationalized and as such she needed more ways to vent of the frustrations. It was only natural. She would not easily admit that perhaps it was her who had changed.

But no matter what lie she told herself, her body would always be honest and for that reason, something as simple as cold water would not quell the heat that had build up in her womanhood.

She would have to take care of it herself, if she wanted to get some rest anytime soon.

Slender fingers slid down her abdomen along with the water, nestling between her legs, where her desire burned. Her nail accidentally brushed against the metal stud and a jolt of pleasure shot through her.

"Hn!" she bit her lips, trying not to gasp aloud.

She continued undeterred, caressing the folds of her pussy, gently at first, but with increasing vigor as the pleasure built up inside of her.

"Oh God," she moaned under her breath when she slid a finger inside. It felt like something had melted from the absurd heat inside her, and the juice of her arousal flowed down her legs even more, mixing with water.

Surprised by the amount of pleasure a single finger brought her, Rin continued teasing herself while she pushed her wet hair behind her head and leaned backward against the glass.

Masturbation had never been like that for her. Surely enough she could get her "fix" but it was hardly ever so... overwhelming.

But frankly, what did it matter? She was right there, with a finger sliding inside her and it felt so damn good. There was hardly anything wrong with that, wasn't it?

There wasn't anything wrong giving her body what it demanded and a good Magus always took care of her body.

Yes, that was one tenet she had to respect. Give her body what it needed. And so she did, again and again.

But for all the times she brought herself over the edge there was always something missing. A sense of _through satisfaction_ she had become familiar with without realizing and that now was nowhere to be found.

She left the bathroom after several orgasms but there was still a nagging frustration in the back of her mind that just wouldn't leave her.

Needless to say, she didn't begin the day in the best possible way.


	7. Chapter 7

Howard's secretary called a couple of days after their not-so-casual encounter. They ended up scheduling a dinner for the following week. In the meantime Rin focused herself fully on her work.

She was aware that Saber wasn't home as much as she used to, but Rin didn't even consider inquiring about it since she didn't want to be asked unfortunate questions in return. Besides this was Saber she was talking about. There was no way she was up to something that was even remotely no good.

And Rin had more important things to worry about anyway. She had dozens of deadlines, some more important than others but she couldn't afford to fail even the smallest one. Her work was under scrutiny like never before. Everyone expected her to fail but in spite of every hurdle thus far she succeeded beyond every expectation.

When she wasn't working on her Magecraft she was either resting or helping Gerard with his. Going to dinner with Howard fell into the first category. That's why when the date came she removed all stops. She scheduled an appointment at a hairdresser and invested a couple hundred pounds into a new dress.

Red was always a good color for her, all the more so when it came with a evening dress with a slit from ankles to hips and a pair of killer heels. When she stepped out of the limo Howard sent to take her to the restaurant all the stares were for her. Even the driver had kept glancing at her legs from the rear-view mirror for the entire trip and Rin refrained from telling him off because, well, that was the effect she had been hoping for in the first place.

That, and the fact that there was a sick pleasure in being so... desired. She was a woman and she was vain, even if she was a pragmatic Magus first and foremost. She stepped into the establishment and acknowledged that the waiter was very professional because he barely took a fleeting glance before escorting her to the table where Howard was waiting.

The fat man's expression when he saw her left little to the imagination as to what he thought of her. She had seen those eyes on a lot of people. People like Shinji, for instance.

Ugh, she couldn't believe she had to put up with him, but he was her entry ticket to the world of jewel trade. No matter how much she disliked him, she'd smile and make pleasant as much as the situation required.

"Howard, good evening,"she greeted.

"Rin, my dear," he greeted back, bowing to kiss her hand politely. "You look absolutely stunning."

Rin's face stretched into a smile that was only skin-deep. She took her seat and ordered her meal. The entrees alone cost enough to cover a month of rent, damn it. They chatted and Rin was surprised that while they conversed, Howard seemed to be completely oblivious to her appearance. She supposed he knew how to be professional... except they weren't doing business right there and then.

Or weren't they? She was there because she wanted his connections, but she didn't really have anything of the same value to give him in return.

Except the obvious, of course, but that wasn't something Rin was willing to part with& even further.

They ate and they talked during the meal. Rin gave proof that she wasn't just eye candy by discussing some of the more obscure details of jewel cutting and she was satisfied to see Howard's eyebrows rise further and further as the conversation continued.

"I'm impressed," he said putting down his glass. "That kind of expertise is infrequent, to say the least."

"Ah, my family has been in the trade for generations back in Japan. Small scale, of course, but we have been at it for so long that it has sort of become a tradition."

"Truly impressive. You have a bright future in the field ahead of you. You are currently attending college, correct? Mineralogy?"

"Indeed."

"Magnificent. Did you ever consider an undertaking an apprenticeship?"

Rin almost felt like laughing.

"I did, but I'm far too busy. I'm already in charge of... a research team. Cutting edge... technology and all that."

"Ah, then perhaps I should be the apprentice instead. Say, I have a sample of uncut jewels from a new mine in south Africa coming in a couple of days. What do you think of coming over to my place and giving me your estimate of their value? Consider it an... exercise for your future endeavors."

"Hmm...," Rin pondered, swirling the wine in her glass. "I suppose I could spare some time." She didn't really want to spend more time than necessary with this guy but she needed to be in his good graces and besides she was getting at the heart of the matter: his jewels!

... Thank God she didn't not say that out loud.

"It's a date then," he said enthusiastically. "The day after tomorrow? I'll send the car." Thus Rin was left with an ambivalent feeling of dread and expectation. She wondered why things couldn't be simple for once in her life.

-xXx-

The day after tomorrow, as it turned out, was double-booked for Rin. She had a session with Gerard that afternoon, which meant she'd have to get to Howard's place straight after leaving his workshop. For that reason, she was dressed in a black business suit when she boarded the tube. A very professional outfit with a knee-long skirt and a white blouse with a feminine tie. With her hair let down on her shoulders and glasses on her nose, she almost looked like a teacher herself.

"Granted, this is work," Gerard said with a smirk upon seeing her dressed like that, "but don't you think you're a bit overdressed?"

Rin glared good-humoredly, but her frown melted into a smile. "Aren't I always overdressed to you?" She loosened her tie and unbuttoned her shirt, exposing the cleavage.

Gerard looked rightly surprised but then smiled right back. "I'm sure we can solve that one easily enough."

He stepped closer to her and she pulled him into a deep kiss, moaning lightly as his tongue danced along with hers.

' _When,'_ Rin wondered, _'did I become comfortable with this? With him?'_

But no matter the cause, she was indeed very comfortable with him. More than comfortable, in fact. In recent memory she couldn't think of him without the memories of what they did together surfacing as well, and anything he was close to her she just felt so... hopelessly hot.

She didn't want to think what it meant for her and to be honest it wasn't that hard. When he wasn't there she focused on her work with all the determination of a first rate Magus, and when he was there, thinking wasn't exactly something she could do very well, if at all.

While they kissed, Gerard had finished unbuttoning her shirt which flew off with a gesture of his arm on the back of a chair. Not that Rin paid it any mind, busy as she was stroking his erection through his pants. Feeling it throbbing because of her was an enthralling sensation. Wrong perhaps, but enthralling nonetheless and so long as no one was being hurt because of it, because of her, she could indulge herself in it as much as she wanted. She did deserve it for all the things she went through every day, didn't she?

' _I do,'_ she absolved herself, popping it out of its restraint and dropping to her knees in front of it, heart hammering and mouth salivating. Wetting her lips, she brought it to her mouth. She kissed the tip with what could only be called affection and looked squarely into Gerard's eyes. The lust she saw in there made her core melt even further and she slid the meat rod into her mouth.

Merely sucking on it gave her thrills she didn't think possible. To think that oral sex could give pleasure to the one performing it... she wouldn't have ever found out if not for Gerard. Her mind was getting blanker by the minute and with it all her concerns and worries melted into the background.

She should have accepted his propositions much sooner, even when Shi- Shi- that guy was still around.

Yeah, because there was nothing wrong with that. Sucking COCK was perfectly fine with her.

' _Oooh,'_ thinking was becoming such an effort. She didn't want to do it anymore. She frantically rubbed her pussy through her clothes, growing increasingly frustrated by their interference. She pulled up her skirt to her hips and ripped the panties away, baring her glistening pussy and the piercing on her clit, which she immediately teased.

"I see you liked my gift," Gerard said with a growl.

"Hm-hm," Rin confirmed, mouth still full. Normally she wouldn't have admitted something like that, but she was in no condition to think straight. The woman inside her had awoken and she was an honest creature at heart.

Otherwise Rin would not gobble his cock with so much abandon, while she alternated between fingering her dripping cunt and toying with his gift. She was coming along better than expected, but there was still a hurdle to overcome and this was a perfect opportunity.

"So Rin, did you think about my proposal for more advanced experimentation?" he asked, pulling out his cock of her mouth.

"Ah, what? What did you say?"

"I asked if you thought about my proposal. Deeper experiments, you know?" he waved his cock in front of her face and she followed it left and right. "You really need to decide if you want to continue with our sessions."

"Ah... well," she stuttered, eyes glazed but still firmly locked on his dick. "Fine, whatever."

"Good girl," and he let her grab his cock between her lips again, much to her satisfaction. "I think I'm going to fuck your mouth now."

Rin in response relaxed her head and Gerard grabbed it roughly, pumping in and out of her with his hips. Rin's eyes rolled up, but with him taking charge she could now use both hands on herself.

She caressed both her legs before spreading them apart. She shot Gerard a glance with half-lidded eyes, as if to say _'Look at me'_. Which he did. He took in every detail of her lewd self while he pushed his cock in and out of her throat, while she fingered her cunt with unyielding desire. He came into her mouth without so much as a warning and all that Rin did was swallow every drop of his cum while she came around her own fingers with a moan suppressed by the thick meat that blocked her throat.

Her arousal splattered on the floor between her legs, while Gerard's excessive cum spilled out from the corner of her lips and down her chin. He pulled out of her and watched with through satisfaction as she scooped the drip with her fingers and tongue.

"Do you want more?"

"... yes."

He continued to fuck her mouth for the rest of the agreed hour but he didn't touch her pussy. He needed her wanting for her appointment later, after all.

-xXx-

An hour later Rin was back on the train, among the crowd of people early afternoon. She was still in a daze. Gerard had not fucked her properly even once. She came to her own fingers several times but ultimately she had to leave feeling unsatisfied. Empty.

Well, she had more mana than she needed and she felt it coursing through her body, tingling... titillating.

It did not help at all. She barely managed to take a shower and make herself decent before leaving Gerard's workshop in haste.

Decent was perhaps too big of a stretch for her current situation. Her panties were in pieces and Gerard had destroyed what was left even though she could have used Magecraft to repair them. She didn't have time to properly convey her displeasure since she had to run and she didn't dare use projection to make a new pair. She wasn't all that good at it and... the practice of it carried memories she'd rather not bring up right there and then.

Again she felt like the people around her knew. She caught complicit gazes, hungry stares and knowing smiles.

It was all in her head, she knew, but she felt exposed... naked. But instead of clearing her mind like it should have it made her _**feel**_ even more horny.

' _Oh God, I'm becoming a pervert. This is all Gerard's fault. I'm going to wring his neck when I see him next.'_

It was all good and fine knowing that, but it did not help her circumstances in the least. It didn't help that she would have to spend the whole evening at Howard's place like that. She could only pray that he'd never figure out or he would assume the worst of her.

-xXx-

Howard's mansion was a big as she recalled and just as illuminated. She wouldn't want to be the one to pay his utility bills.

The limo dropped her at the entrance, where one of the maids received her and lead her to the dining hall. A dining hall that in all honesty put to shame the restaurant where they ate the last time. Why did this guy even bother leaving his house?

"Rin, my dear," he greeted boisterously. "Come, come. Thank you for joining me. Take a seat."

She did so and they dined chatting casually. All the while, Rin kept rubbing her legs together under the table. It was only because she was able to keep a straight face in uncomfortable situation that she let nothing slip.

When dinner was over Howard asked her to follow him.

The mansion was huge, Rin already knew that, and the identical corridors were like a maze. However, she had a good sense of direction and while the corridors where all the same she had the distinct feeling she had already been there specifically. The feeling became undeniable when Howard opened a door to a room, a storeroom, to be specific.

The disposition of the crates, the unused chair stacked on the side... It was without a doubt the room where Gerard and her...

Memories of that night flashed through her mind. The excitement of hiding from Saber, the body of Gerard pressed against her, inside her. The heat of her body being filled...

"Is everything alright dear?" Howard asked.

"Wha-? Oh, yes. Sorry, I was just lost in thought. What are we doing here again?"

"This is where I keep that sample of jewels I told you about. The one I wanted you to appraise."

"Here?" she asked, and indeed Howard took a smaller inconspicuous box out of the stack, He opened it and it was full of uncut jewel. "Why in a place like this? Why not in a safe?"

Howard chuckled. "If you were a thief, planning a heist, where would you go looking for jewels? In a random box like many others through hundreds of rooms, or in a safe?"

"Still," she protested, "with no security like this."

"I pick a room at random every time I get a shipment," he continued. "And there is security. Every room and corridor in this mansion is under camera surveillance, twenty-four-seven."

"Ah," she nodded. "Is that how... it... is...?" She trailed off, heart beating wildly in her chest and blood rushing to her face.

"It is," Howard confirmed with a leering smile.

' _Oh my God,'_ she cringed inwardly. _'He knows. He saw what we did in here that night.'_

She was ashamed beyond words. Never in her life she had been so mortified. And yet, despite of that, knowing that he knew, that she had been seen and exposed... it made her body shake with excitement.

"Anyway, I wanted your opinion on this," he said, changing the topic abruptly. Rin shook her head and did her best to ignore her body, focusing on the jewels Howard gave her.

She examined them with attention. Her interest in jewelry was such that she could ignore everything else in favor of it. One moment went by, then another. With each passing second Rin's eyebrows went up. Her eyes widened considerably.

"So, how much do you think they are worth?"

"Uncut like this, I would say at least 20.000 pounds," which was the correct estimate. However, the bigger ruby of the lot was highly spiritually infused. If she had to evaluate it on the Clock Tower's standard it was worth at least three times that much. Better yet, if she could get it for herself, she could use it to accelerate her experiments by at least thirty percent.

It was priceless, but she didn't have enough money available to even consider getting it from him.

"Very good Rin. Very good," Howard commented, putting the lid back on the box. "I believe the two of us can do profitable business together in the future."

"About that..."

"Yes, dear?"

"That ruby, I would like to have it. I mean, I can't really afford it right now, but if could have it as down-payment for future endeavors..."

Howard looked at her like she had grown a second head

"You're asking me to part from something of that value for... what? Future consultations? I'm sorry, but that's ludicrous, dear. And forgive me for saying this, Rin, but as an appraiser it would take you at least a year of full-time work to pay it back and you already told me you don't have the time to spare. I can offer... a 10% discount as a sign of goodwill, but you would have to pay the rest."

She sighed. She already knew that much, but it had been worth a shot. She briefly considered stealing it, using hypnosis to make him give it to her, but it wasn't feasible. As much as the Clock Tower excused everything for the sake of Magecraft, they were still an organization that ran on money and its most prominent members were all high-level businessmen. Keeping Magecraft hidden from the world at large required the work of a lot of people, people who needed to be paid. Generally, the wide consensus was that covering for missing valuables was a financial loss. If that loss was tracked to her doing she would have to refund the Clock Tower to the last penny. It was why Magi didn't just go around robbing millionaires to finance their experiments. Money was a power greater than any Magecraft, it appeared.

"But since it's you," he continued, "we could perhaps find a different method."

Rin's heart jumped in her throat. Did he really mean what she thought he meant?

"You are a smart young woman Rin," he said suggestively, caressing her tie, "you have things to offer that are more interesting to me than money."

"Look, Howard," she stepped back, holding up her hands. She did not slap him right there just because she didn't want to alienate him. "I'm flattered that you would think of me that way," _not really,_ "but I have to -"

"Twenty-thousand pounds' worth of jewels," he cut her off, "if you accept to be with me every night for the next month."

"- and... what?" she stopped in her tracks.

"Twenty thousand pounds for thirty nights of your... company."

"It's... it's..." outrageous, insulting and also a chance to gain some ground on her debts. Her protest died in her mouth. "I have to think about it."

"Sorry," he replied unapologetically, seeing her objections begin to crumble. "It's a one-time deal only. You of all people should understand the value of seizing a chance."

She shut her eyes close. _'Damn it, damn it, damn it.'_

She wanted to refuse. She wanted to slap him and storm from this damned place, never to return. But she could not afford to pass up that chance. Not considering how distant her goal still was, and not considering what she had already sacrificed to get that far. Besides, hadn't she made a similar agreement with Gerard already? This was by far more remunerative and it took less time

"Fine," she ground out, "but I want half of it in advance."

"One fourth, Rin. And I'm already being fairly generous here."

"... Alright," she agreed resignedly. "When do we-"

"Right here, right now."

"Now?"

Howard merely stared at her.

"If you don't want to-"

"I'll do it," she cut him off, loosening her tie in anger. Howard grabbed her wrist and stopped her. "What?"

"The skirt first, if you please."

She freed her wrist and unzipped her skirt, letting it fall to the floor. In her anger at him she had forgotten what she was missing down there, as well as the state of her body until the piece of clothing was pooled around her heels.

Her glistening pussy was laid bare in front of the fat man's bulging eyes.

"Ah... this isn't... " she tried to explain but there wasn't any decent excuse for her state.

"You minx. You came prepared for this didn't you?" Howard chuckled, stepping forward with a gleaming hunger in his eyes. "You let me think this was all my idea, but this was exactly how you expected the evening to go. I underestimated you."

"I didn't -hmmp!"

His lips crashed onto her forcefully, denying her protest. She struggled for a moment, but then she resigned herself and let him do as he wanted. She had already agreed and he would never believe her at this point.

It was just better to get the unpleasant business out of the way. Thinking of having to please this fat bastard made her nauseous. She would just have to use what she had learned with Gerard and squeeze him dry. Five minutes and this fat bastard would be over and done for the night.

-xXx-

An hour later.

" **Ooooh!"** Rin moaned as the umpteenth orgasm shook both her body and mind. It wasn't supposed to be like that, but there was no denying that she had been gravely mistaken about Howard.

In her disgust for him she had expected the fat businessman, well over his forties, to be some kind of small dicked, premature ejaculator. Nothing was farther from the truth as it became apparent the moment he freed the monster from the constraints of his clothes.

It was biggest COCK she ever had ever seen, horribly crooked and veiny, but when she laid her eyes on it her heart and body begun answering like they had been taught to do. While she licked it to lubricate it (and in no way because she enjoyed the thick COCK on her lips and tongue) she had at least felt reassured of the fact that a self-centered man like him would not really be able to please a woman.

Her misplaced belief was shattered soon after. When he spread her legs apart and returned the favor with his own tongue he had her cumming in a matter of minutes. By the fourth orgasm she was putty in his hands and they hadn't even gotten to the main course, yet.

It was insane.

When he bent her over the crates she didn't resist. When he pushed his COCK at the drenched opening of her womanhood all she could do was not wiggle her ass enticingly. When he pressed into her, stretching her more than ever before, it was all she could do to not pass out.

That had been almost an hour earlier and Rin was now barely aware of herself.

"You are so tight," Howard grunted. "Tightest pussy I ever had."

"Hnnn!" Rin moaned between gritted teeth. Every remnant of her consciousness was focused on not losing herself completely.

Howard slapped her ass and she shrieked. He pussy contracted and that sent even more pleasure up her spine and to her brain.

"That was a compliment, Rin. You are supposed to say thank you."

"T-t-t-thaaan-k yooou."

"You are such a worthless little whore," he muttered. "Aren't you?" _Slap._ "Aren't you?" _Slap._

"Hnnn." Rin shook her head. She wasn't a whore. She wasn't a whore. She wasn't a whore. But when he slapped her butt like that, calling her that way it was as if fireworks went off in her head, one after another turning her mind in a colorful spiral.

"Aren't you?" _SLAP!_

"I.. am... not," she stuttered. It took all of her effort to form comprehensible words.

"So you, hmrr, didn't come here with the idea of seducing me with your body?"

"No-ooo."

"I see. Then you are just a slut that gets her fix by walking around in a skirt without panties aren't you? Which is it? Are you a slut or a whore?"

To Rin there wasn't much of a difference, but when Howard confronted her with the undeniable fact that she went over at his place like that she couldn't argue for a different definition, not in her current state of mind.

Besides to Howard either one would not matter, just like her protests didn't. So why fight it at all?

"Which are you, Rin?" _SLAP!_

She picked the one that made her _**feel**_ better.

"I'm a WHORE!" she cried out. In doing so an overwhelming sensation shook her. Orgasms fell awfully short as a definition. It was as if every fiber of her being was being fucked with burning fury. Her body was no longer a solid thing but a boiling liquid.

" **Oooohng!"** An unintelligible sound escaped Rin's throat as her eyes rolled in the back of her head and her tongue lolled out of her mouth. Her mind had evaporated into white bliss. Whatever shred of control she had over herself disappeared altogether.

Howard continued fucking her for hours, taunting her with words she heard but no longer understood, filling her womb with his semen over and over again.

Finally, sometime before dawn, he pulled out of her, completely spent. Rin was slumped over the crate with a stupid expression plastered across her face. Had she been able to see herself like that when fully conscious she would have been disgusted of what she had become.

Before she succumbed to exhaustion something similar to a coherent thought went through her mind.

' _Being a whore... isn't so bad.'_

-XXX-

LAST EDIT: 02/15/2016 Beta: SoulVanguard


	8. Chapter 8

Rin washed her face and looked at herself in the mirror. There was no trace of the previous night on her body, nor bags under her eyes from the lack of sleep. Exchanging mana for stamina was a common practice for Magi, which meant they could stay awake so long as they had energy to give. Eventually a Magus would run out of mystical energy and would have rest normally, that is, unless they had another source of energy they could drawn upon.

To say that she was conflicted about it, was the understatement of the century.

Things had gotten out of way out hand in the past months for her. She was used to being dealt bad hands, but the real problem was that she could not tell clearly what was good and what was bad anymore.

She had sold her body. There weren't two ways about it. It should have been a very bad thing but in context it had been both a necessity and a blessing.

Nonetheless she had been ashamed of it and she hated herself for putting causing the situation that led to it in the first place. In hating it she could at least hold her head up with pride knowing that she had done what was required.

But she didn't hate it for long. Gerard turned out to not to be the scum she first thought he was. He treated her with respect, listened to her concerns and support her choices.

He had become more than a friend to her, she could admit as much. She had come to consider him someone worthy of being with intimately under her extenuating circumstances and thus she forgave both him and herself for the sin she committed.

Gerard was special, therefore it was only natural that he was capable of making her forget everything and enjoy their shared intimacy.

But then things got worse and Rin found herself driven into a corner even further. Gerard, as expected, had been as helpful and forthcoming as he could in the frame of his life as a Magus. Rin had been grateful for that, if a bit reluctant in taking part in more invasive experiments. However that had been only a small step forward on the long path ahead of her.

Then Howard came along with an offer she could not refuse in exchange of something that she had given up already once.

Again she found herself doing something she wasn't supposed to like, but that fat pig fucked her brains out to a point even Gerard never did and she enjoyed nearly every second of it, drowning in pleasure under the abuse, both physical and verbal.

' _I'm a whore,'_ she had been forced to say. It had only been a mean to stop him from saying thing she didn't want to hear, thinking that the next morning, in front of the mirror, she would be able to deny it.

But she found out that it wasn't so easy. Considering her behavior until then and the choices she had made, she couldn't really bring herself to deny it completely.

She had gone around without panties twice, and no matter how accidentally and embarrassing it had been, it had also been a thrilling experience. She had laid with two men other than his boyfriend, and she liked it more than she ever expected it.

Thinking about it, even her first time with Shirou had been enjoyable. Certainly she already loved him at that point, whether she admitted it or not, but it didn't change the fact that she had been able to achieve orgasm despite the pain and their mutual inexperience.

He was special to her, and so was Gerard, but. Howard was someone she genuinely disliked and he still rocked her world.

Did it meant that she was the kind of woman who loved sex no matter who she did it with? All evidences seem to point to that conclusion. Of course as much as she couldn't deny it, she also couldn't accept it so easily.

Rationally she was aware of her beauty since middle school, just as she was aware of how men looked at her: with lust filled eyes. She despised and looked down upon them for it, yet now she could no longer do such a thing simply because she had come to exploit their desire.

' _I'm a whore.'_

A painful, unacceptable truth.

She combed her hair in her trademark twin-tails and started preparing for the day. Her usual red shirt with a white cross on her chest and a black skirt, almost knee-long.

The Clock Tower was a very old-fashioned environment and the mini skirt she favored wouldn't make the best impression. All In all it was a tasteful outfit that still underline her beauty.

She stood in front of the mirror and examined herself. There was nothing exteriorly that could hint to whether she was a woman of loose morals or not, but lack of proof is not proof of lack.

So what about finding that proof once and for all? How to prove whether or not she was a lewd woman without alerting everyone of it?

She considered it for a moment... No, it was a bad idea. Still, she **felt** that it could give her a better insight into her own psyche. As a Magus, knowing oneself was not only recommended, it was required. If an experiment like that could help her improve as a Magus she had the duty to see it through. Yes, that was the **right** course of action.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," she muttered to herself. She lifted up her skirt, exposing her panties. She hesitated for a moment and then pulled them down. She picked them from the floor and tossed them behind the couch.

She gave one last look at her reflection, just a glimpse to see the blush already spreading on her face. A moment later she was out of the door.

-xXx-

Rin walked to the Underground at a sedated pace. Not because she was afraid that her skirt would flip up, her Magecraft would prevent that, but because she wanted to examine her own reactions.

Her heartbeat was slightly faster than normal, but not extraordinarily so. Perspiration was also normal. Everything was within expected parameters so far. She had come across a few people on her way, but not one so much as looked up at her. ' _The preliminary observation is that merely being outdoor without underwear is sufficient to provoke any reaction.'_

It was reassuring and she pressed on.

The Underground was as crowded, but not overly so. Being among so many people like that made her feel more self-conscious, but still no one paid her any attention. That was **not good.** If no one looked at her she could not properly gauge her reactions.

Waiting for her train to arrive, she looked at the crowd. A lot of people were with their nose into a newspaper or a book or listening to music with their headphones. No one paid her any mind.

' _Look at me, damn it.'_ Minutes passed and no one looked in her direction. She was growing increasingly frustrated with the lack of attention.

The train arrived and she stepped inside, quickly taking a seat with her legs crossed. Soon after they were moving and still nobody glanced at her.

' _Is it because I look too proper?'_ she wondered. ' _Am I not provocative enough like this?"_

She dug her nails into her purse from the frustration.

The train stopped at the next station and more passengers boarded. She scooted backward on her seat to accommodate the influx of people, and in doing so she took the chance to pull her skirt upward so that it would show as much of her legs as her miniskirt did.

Acting oblivious to how much of her skirt was exposed, Rin took a book from her purse and pretended to be reading.

Within a minute, she noticed a change. To her right a man in a business suit was glancing back and forth from her legs to his lap to avoid being caught ogling. It gave Rin a not-unpleasant bubbling in her stomach.

' _ **That's better.'**_

The middle aged man to her left was pretending to be reading but his eyes were clearly looking beyond his newspaper. The bubbling became a boiling and she bit down her lip.

The young man in front of her didn't seem to care for subterfuge. He was leaning back on his seat and was openly ogling her legs. He only looked up to meet her eyes and smile. Rin looked back at her book immediately. The boiling had become pure heat and it burned deep between her legs. If she hadn't worn her bra, her nipples would probably be poking through her clothes as well.

' _The preliminary observation is that exposure is a major cause of sexual excitement,'_ she decided, focusing on her heartbeat.

The train stopped and the majority of the people in her carriage got out, leaving just Rin and a few others, among which was the man sitting in front of her. Her stop would be next and she would have to get up and leave without showing anything more than what she already did.

"Miss," the man said leaning forward, still smiling.

"Uhm, yes?" she asked looking up at him. Was he about to be polite and tell her that her skirt had climbed up her legs. How nice of him… but also somehow **disappointing.**

"May I?" he reached out and plucked the book from her hands, then after turning it upside down he returned to her… in the right direction.

 _'….Oh my God,'_ she groaned inwardly, while outwardly her face was red enough to shine in the dark. She did not look up at him and she didn't say a word. She sat there awkwardly as he sat back and chuckled. Worse, there definitely was going to be a wet spot when she left her seat from how much being being seen through if not outright exposed made her feel.

' _I'm a pervert and he knows it,'_ was the awful truth. Unnoticed by Rin, the man took a card from his pocket and put it between the pages of her book where she had hidden her face in shame.

"If you ever feel like being more… proactive, Miss, you can look up for me there."

When the train stopped, Rin dashed out of there without looking back, nearly dropping her stuff in the process.

She run like she had the hounds of hell at her heels and she flung herself into the nearest public restroom, locking the door behind her.

"Oh, God. Oh, God. Oh, God," she muttered under her breath, leaning back against the door her stall. Her heart threatened to burst from her chest both from her mad escape and the excitement she felt.

She lifted up her skirt and revealed how much her arousal had dripped down her leg. Forget about leaving behind a spot, there was probably going to be a puddle back on that seat.

Gingerly Rin picked up the piece of paper the stranger gave her. It was the card of a strip club in London, the "Velvet Room."

The rush of heat at the thought of stripping and dancing naked in front of a multitude of faceless stranger was the last straw for her.

Her fingers skittered in a hurry down her body and between her legs

"Fuck!" she gasped at jolt of pleasure that shot up her spine. "Fuck!"

A finger slid between her folds effortlessly and she had to bite down her lip least she moaned out.

' _Why? Why am I this turned on?'_ she wondered while her finger went back and forth inside her pussy, giving her a delicious tingle with each movement. ' _Am I really a pervert after all?'_

She continued toying with her womanhood, uncaring of the passing time. A finger became two and two became three. She was nearing the inevitable orgasm when the restroom door opened and someone walked in. In her stall, Rin froze.

The newcomers, two by the sound of their voices, were women of an age Rin couldn't identify. Not that she cared about it either. She was just waiting for them to leave, hoping they wouldn't notice her presence.

' _But what if they do notice?'_ she wondered. ' _What if they realized I'm touching myself in here?'_

Her pussy clenched around her fingers at the thought. Her fear mixed with her excitement and her fingers resumed their dance.

"Hn!" Rin moaned despite herself and her heart skipped a beat when the conversation on the other side of the door halted. Still, her hand did not stop and Rin used all of her willpower to bring her skirt to her mouth and bit on that. Now with both and free she could finger her pussy and tease her pierced clitoris.

The two women resumed their conversation, dismissing their suspicions.

 _Slk! Slk! Slk!_

In and out her fingers went, making lewd noises with each motion. Flashes of light danced in front of Rin's vision. She had already passed the point where she would have come, but she held back with everything she had because there was no way she could keep her voice down the moment it let it go.

Even then she kept tormenting herself. It was only because of her Magus upbringing that she could continue while her mind was going blank from the sensory overload.

' _Go away,'_ she pleaded silently. ' _Go away so that I can come already!'_

But the two women were oblivious to her plea. They kept chattering amiably of irrelevant things while Rin kept denying herself both release and respite.

' _Why am I doing something like this? Why so I_ _ **feel so good**_ _acting like… like… like a slut?'_

But there was no answer to that question. She could only continue fingering herself relentlessly, prey of a newfound instinct.

Her body was screaming for release while her mind was holding back with everything she had, but with each thrust that resistance, along with her mind, with breaking down little by little.

' _I'm going to break at this rate. I'm breaking. I'm breaking. I'm breaking. Breaking! Breaking! Breaking! BreakBreakBreak!'_

And then she lost it. Rin mouth snapped open and she allowed herself to cum to her heart content.

"Oooooh!" she cried, banging her head against the door behind her several times. To hell with whomever found out. To hell with her reputation. **To hell with her pride.**

She came, again and again, shame and excitement melting up inside her from the heat in her chest and pussy. It felt too good to be something bad. No, it was because it was something bad that it felt good.

It was crazy but undeniable and Rin couldn't bring herself to care about herself when her body was melting along with her mind.

Ultimately, she came down from her high enough for her brain to register that the only sound she could hear was her own ragged breath and the drops of her arousal splattering on the floor between her shaky legs.

They two women had left, Rin couldn't tell when but likely before she had screamed out. A strong sense of relief tinged with disappointment coursed through her. It was then that she finally understood beyond any possibility of denial that a part of her wanted to be found out, to be exposed.

Just thinking about it was making her uncomfortably hot again.

After adjusting herself she returned home instead of going to the Clock Tower, but she still looked noticeably disheveled, receiving more that a few curious glances on her way.

By the time she arrived home in a drunken state, panting loudly. She caught a glimpse of herself in front of the mirror and caught between curiosity and trepidation she lifted her skirt and watched exactly what kind of person she was underneath her clothes.

Her swollen labia was leaking arousal along her legs while her pierced clitoris throbbed.

"I am really a pervert," she admitted, feeling upset that she was **not too upset** about it. Was it because she had already realized a while ago? Was it because, deep down, **she always knew?**

She didn't have an answer to those questions but whatever the cause, she was still Tohsaka Rin. Even if she was a **lewd, perverted woman** she would still come out on top.

Her meeting with Howard was in five hours, until then, she decided that more experimentation were in order.

-xXx-

Down in his Workshop, Gerard was sipping a glass of wine, feeling inordinately pleased with himself. Part of it was because of the woman that was sucking his cock with extreme dedication. He didn't recall her name, but she was attractive enough to meet his very high standards.

No, what truly pleased Gerard was Rin's " _growth"_. She was progressing beyond his wildest expectations. A lesser woman _\- hell, even a lesser man -_ would have long since succumbed to the amount of pleasure she had been made to withstand, but Rin took it in stride and recovered perfectly.

He knew it, because he knew everything about her. The piercing on her clitoris recorded and transmitted to him accurate data on everything she was feeling as well as her state of mind. She had been careless to accept being branded in such a manner by another Magus, but then again Gerard had built her trust in him for that specific purpose.

Now, with his Mystic Code into her never cluster he could make her **feel** whatever he wanted. It wasn't mind control, not really. Rin thoughts were her own, but through her piercing he could subtly influence her nervous system. It wasn't all that great when it came down to the specifics. Simply enough, when she thought something he had approved, the Mystic Code would slightly stimulate her in a pleasant manner and in the same manner it would make her feel discomfort when she did something he did not approve of.

Acting shamefully would make her inevitably horny and when faced with a difficult choice between a decent but thought solution and a simple one that involved sex and self-degradation, she would feel slightly less uncomfortable with the latter than the former.

It didn't make her decisions for her, but as far as her instinct went regarding certain matter, well, perhaps Rin shouldn't go with her gut anymore.

Naturally, all of that would have been for naught if he had not first trained her into being comfortable with her body. He had reinforced her natural horniness with normal means, just enough that she could not blame her new emotions anyone but herself. If she so much suspected foul play she would reject everything and fight back. If that happened he would have to either break her mind completely or watch his back all the time once she was free from their oath.

Gerard wouldn't allow the latter to happen and he would have prefered to avoid the former. Breaking a woman into a piece of fuck-meat was just a matter of application of effort, but Gerard didn't care for that in Rin's case. What he wanted was breaking, no, blackening her pride, filling her with lust and see what direction she would take.

Would she just vanish and become a bitch in heat, would she overcome it and remain the same, or would she become something else entirely?

That was what Gerard wanted to find out, and he would.

He had set all of his pieces accurately, after all. Even Howard was just another tool. The businessman wasn't quite his puppet, no, but he wouldn't be as good as he was with Rin or any other woman if Gerard hadn't implanted into his mind a fraction of his knowledge.

As his "emissary" of sort, Howard could inflict immeasurable pleasure to Rin without her suspecting it was all of his doing. With every common factor beside herself removed from the equation, Rin could only blame herself for what she was becoming.

At this point there was little he had to make directly to Rin beyond their planned sessions. He had to work on her circumstance if he wanted to progress her further.

Placing his wine on the table next to him, he picked up a folder and examined his contents.

"It seems like I'll have to bring you into the mix after all… Emiya Shirou."

Truly, this was his most interesting project ever.


	9. Chapter 9

Rin was diligently taking notes in class, while the professor droned on about the applications of binding seals on spirits and familiars.

She wasn't particularly interested in the topic per se, but having been a Master in the Holy Grail War and possessing two Command Seals to a still living Servant she had a personal investment in the subject.

Not that the teacher was telling her anything that she didn't already know, mind you.

In fact, the only thing remotely interesting was Gerard's attendance, which was completely unexpected.

What interest did he held in spiritual binding? Did he have a familiar of his own? And if that was the case, what kind of creature had he bound? She never heard him speak of it, but then again it wasn't like Magi were precisely forthcoming with information about their craft.

She gave a mental shrug and resumed paying attention to the lesson, which continued to be a mind-numbing experience altogether.

Inevitably, her mind shifted to more interesting lines of thought, namely the enlightening experience of the previous two weeks.

Every night, Howard fucked her relentlessly and for all that she despised the man for his character, she had to admit that he knew what he was doing. He was still an intolerable fat-ass and Rin didn't want to spend more time with him than what he paid her for.

Speaking of being paid, Rin was conflicted. In her mind, selling her body was a degrading thing. Even with a greater cause behind her decision it still weighed heavily on her mind and enjoying it did the opposite of easing her conscience.

For she did enjoy it.

She couldn't explain why, but even though she felt bad about it, it didn't change the fact that the… the... degrading commoditization of her body ignited a fire inside her.

Maybe it was because making money had always been a challenge for her due to the heavy financial toll of her craft, as well as her own insecurities about her beauty.

Knowing that people were willing to part with hefty sums of money just to have sex with her scratched two of her most pressing itches simultaneously. Three, if she considered the brain-melting sex she got out of it.

Even now, thinking about it made her heart flutter. Whether she approved of herself or not, it didn't change the fact that she loved the act itself. As such, no matter how much she hated Howard, she still relished every minute of his ravishing her along with each penny he gave her.

 _'Just like a whore.'_

Even thinking of herself in such terms had become a trigger to her arousal and she had to employ all of her mental discipline to steer her thoughts back to the lesson in front of her, lest she'd make a spectacle of herself in class. It was not an easy feat.

When it was finally over, Rin quickly left her seat finding herself falling in step with Gerard on her way out of the classroom.

"I'll see you later today, Rin?" he asked casually.

"Of course," she replied evenly. "Early afternoon works for you?"

"Sure. I'll be waiting," he said with a nod before making a turn into another direction. Rin watched him go, unconsciously licking her lips. It would be another profitable afternoon for her, no doubt about it.

The rest of the morning was a flurry of activity. She attended all of her on-going projects and she was very satisfied with the results. Her assistants were driven and more than capable enough to see through the day to day operations without her constant supervision. A few individuals were more talented that others and she would have to take them aside and task them with supervising in her stead.

That left her more time for other, less resource consuming tasks, among which was her own personal Magecraft.

Lately her Mana was flowing more naturally and each spell required less of an effort on her part. The increased performance wasn't anything staggering in comparison to her overall capacity, but it was still worth noting.

She could not help but chalk it up to her recent _process of self-discovery_ , as she called it. Being more in touch with herself, the inward journey that was the act of casting spells was had also become simpler, but what was she supposed to think of that?

If every sacrifice was acceptable for the sake of advancing Magecraft then, as a Magus, she shouldn't be regretting the acts she had done?

… Did it mean she should relish in them even further?

It was both a scary and enticing possibility at the same time.

[br]

"Welcome home, Rin," the King of Knights greeted when the Magus crossed the threshold of their apartment. "How was your morning?"

"Mostly boring," she had no problem admitting. "Aren't you working today, Saber?"

"It's my day off."

"Uh… did you change your shift or something?" Rin asked, quirking an eyebrow. "I didn't notice."

"Not surprising, since you have been coming home less and less," the Servant chided.

"Hm, sorry about that. It's a difficult time at the Clock Tower. I've got so many things going on that I can make barely time to sleep."

"You should take better care of your health, Rin. You should get out more often."

"Ah, don't worry," she waved her hand in dismissal. "I don't actually spend all my time cooped up in my laboratory. I have a couple of business deals going on around the city, so I get to get out often enough."

"That's good, but you should still rest more. Speaking of which, what are these business deals you have been carrying on?"

"A joint research with a fellow Magus primarily. Then I'm often seeing a jeweler over an exchange agreement."

"… Is this Magus somebody you can trust?"

"Gerard? Of course he is."

"Gerard…?" Saber blinked, then frowned. "That foul man that always tried to approach you? What are you doing with that scoundrel?" The disapproval in her voice was unmistakable.

' _Crap'_ , Rin swore inwardly. She hadn't meant to mention him by name. She had forgotten how she used to think of him and lowered her guard around the topic, forgetting that Saber's opinion was still the same. Not to mention her slip up came dangerously close to infringing on the geass that bound them.

"He's not nearly as bad as I thought he was, really," she laughed. "He's a womanizer to be sure, but he's actually a pretty nice guy when you get to know him."

Saber stared at her intently. "If you are sure."

"I am, don't worry. How is your job going by the way?"

"I got a raise," the Servant said noncommittally. "I also get to work a few more hours."

"Really? That's great," Rin exclaimed, genuinely happy for her lover. Saber's personality didn't make getting along with her very easy. Rin was afraid that Saber would lose her job the first time anyone said something that hurt her pride in any measure. Knowing that she was fitting in the modern era eased the worry she had over her well-being.

Had she been paying more attention she might have noticed Saber's stiffness while speaking of her job. As it stood, Rin was too relieved of having dodged a bullet to notice Saber's own reaction.

On her part Saber wasn't happy at all. That Magus, Gerard, reminded him too much of that other unpleasant fellow from the War, Matou Shinji. Then again, Rin was not a fool and she always took every conceivable precaution when dealing with others. Could it be that her concerns were completely unfounded?

Perhaps, but even if there was nothing to worry about on that front, Saber was still feeling guilty over keeping her new job a secret from Rin, and with her Master absences she felt like they were growing apart with each passing day.

Once again she was falling short. Once again she was letting down the people that were counting on her. She would do anything conceivable to help Rin and Shirou but as it stood, as a king and a knight both, she was completely useless.

At the very least, thanks to her labor, she was not a financial burden and contributed to their mutual livelihood. A small consolation to be sure, but one that Saber held onto dearly.

Still, she would have to keep her eyes open for anything amiss with her Master. The manipulations of Magi were neither evident nor immediate, after all.

[br]

Rin stood at a figurative crossroad if front of the bathroom mirror. For days now she had acknowledged that a part of her was far lewder than she would have been willing to admit.

That revelation had been a… mixed blessing. She still clung to the morald she had been brought up with, but at the same time she was faced with the irrefutable intensity of her own feelings, as well as the practical advantages she received from exploring them.

Therefore, she was faced with a critical decision. Holding back or explore further? Caution warred with curiosity and excitement in her mind.

She had already changed, she knew that much. The Rin of a few months prior would have balked at seeing her now, but the old Rin was also very ignorant of her own self.

The present Rin knew herself better, but at the same time admitted that she didn't know herself fully yet. Would she err on the side of caution or would she dare take another step in an unknown direction?

She pondered it for a while and ultimately the thing that tipped the scale was none other that Gerard. After all he had done for her, he deserved a small reward, and she knew both of them would appreciate it.

So she pulled down her panties and threw them in the hamper, before straightening her her clothes. She put on her old outfit, with the black miniskirt, the red shirt with the white cross emblazoned and the thigh-high socks that complimented her legs so perfectly. The only difference from the usual get up where the five inches heel-shoes she put at her feet, which made her legs look longer and suppler than they already were.

A daring, but not indecent look. Beside the fact that her bare sex was hidden by just a few scant inches of skirt, that is.

Already her heartbeat accelerated at the prospect of walking out like that. Her reflection in the mirror sported a faint blush, but also a mischievous glint in her eyes.

She wondered how Gerard would react once he found out. He certainly had liked sending her away from their sessions like that a couple of times. Would he enjoy seeing her arrive in a similar state just as much?

She could already imagine the surprised look on his face as well as his cock stretching his pants at the sight of her. She would saunter to him seductively and free his member from the constraint and-

And she was getting worked up all by herself again, she noticed when her brushed subconsciously against her breasts. Her erect nipples were pushing painfully against her already tight bra. Strange, it used to fit so well before. Oh well, it wasn't like she would be keeping it on much longer anyway.

With one last once over she left the bathroom.

"Saber, I'm going out," she called. Her Servant's head poked out of their room.

"Are you going to be back for dinner, Rin?"

"Sorry, Saber I don't think I'll be back before tomorrow. Enjoy your day off, will you?"

"Yes, of course, but… Rin, are you going out like that?"

"What?" Rin almost yelped, heart leaping into her throat. "What's wrong with my outfit?"

"Is it, I don't know, proper?"

"Why wouldn't it be? Don't you remember? I used to wear it all the time, dummy."

"Yes, well, I just haven't seen you wearing it in a while. It caught me by surprise, that's all."

"I just felt like it," she shrugged. Her stomach was twisting into boiling knots. Under the skirt, her pussy begun to moisten at the prospect of being found out by her girlfriend.

"Oh. Well, if you are sure, it's fine. It looks very good on you."

That compliment was a saving grace for Rin, because her face had gotten extremely flushed and she could pass it off as being flustered over the praise.

"T-thank you, Saber. I got to go now. See you tomorrow."

It took all of her self-control not to run out of the apartment. Only when the sliding doors of the elevator closed behind her, she let out a relieved breath.

"Wow," she muttered in a shaken chuckle, holding a hand above her chest. "That was intense."

And wrong. Very, very wrong.

She had deliberately left her girlfriend behind to cross the city in an indecent state for the purpose of cheating on her with a man that her girlfriend despised.

And it made her unbearably horny.

The vague sense of guilt she felt over it was the backdrop that exalted the intensity of her own arousal.

It was madness. Utter and senseless madness. She was going crazy, there weren't two ways about it. She had to stop immediately or she risked losing herself completely.

Except that she couldn't. She was already committed to a path, bound by geass, pride, necessity and duty.

Besides, hadn't she already decided that it was fine to enjoy herself? So long as Saber didn't find out,everything would be _**fine**_.

Right, she only had to watch out not to let herself be swept away and everything would work out in the end. With her worries eased, she strode into the streets of London with renewed confidence.

She felt the stares of many upon her skin and her arousal thrived under the attention. What had gotten into her? She was never like that. Or was she? After all it wasn't like she didn't purposely wear that skirt to show off her legs when she was younger. it was her strongest asset and she was proud of them.

Maybe deep down she was always seeking the attention. Perhaps she had more reason for wanting to be the school idol that she was aware of at the time.

Maybe she always wanted to be looked at, she always wanted to be lusted after.

She felt beautiful and powerful like never before. This newfound confidence was like a dark nectar that addled her mind and left her wanting for more. And she would have more very soon, she knew.

By the time she arrived at the station, her arousal was running down her leg, soaking the cotton of her socks.

Would anyone notice?

' _I want them to notice. I want them to look at me.'_

It took a conscious effort to stay her hands. It was just a matter of minutes, she told herself, then she would be at Gerard's place and he would give her what she craved most.

The train ride felt painstakingly slow compared to the usual, maybe because she had never been so eager arrive before.

Thinking back at the first time she went to his Workshop, Rin felt pretty silly. Back then she used to have such a low opinion of him that she felt pretty bad about her treatment of him.

Maybe she had apologize to him? _**Possibly.**_

She could already imagine how and in great detail too. On her hands and knees, crawling up to him with a demure expression, asking what she could ever do to make him forgive her. And of course there was just no way he would forgive her easily. He would have to punish her somehow. A Magus pride demanded nothing less.

' _Oooh, I'm making myself hot and bothered all on my own,'_ she thought, squirming in her seat. If she had been at home, or anywhere remotely private, she would have already been toying with herself, letting her fingers loose on paths she had grown very familiar with.

But she would be nowhere close to a private place until she arrived at Gerard's Workshop.

… except that there wasn't anyone currently in her carriage, courtesy of Gerard's Magecraft having compelled all passengers to change carriage as the train got closer to one of the entrances.

She was all alone in there, with nothing other than her own arousal and itchy fingers to keep her company.

' _No, no, no,'_ she scolded herself. Even if there wasn't anybody, she shouldn't be doing things like that in a public place.

Except that she was already walking around in a short skirt without nothing underneath for the thrill of it. Compared to that, surely a bit of harmless fun where nobody would see her _**wasn't as bad.**_

That's right, so long as nobody found out, the place was immaterial. And nobody would ever know that she, Tohsaka Rin, was the kind of woman that was willing masturbate on a public vehicle.

So it was perfectly fine if she just slid out a bit down her seat, spreading her legs open. The last time she had done something vaguely close to that, men were practically devouring her with their eyes.

It felt so empowering, knowing that showing just a bit of her skin would make people's mind spin. How many of them would return home to jerk off to the memory of her perfect figure? How many would lie with their girlfriends and wives, wishing it was Rin in their place?

All of that without the smallest effort on her part.

Her fingers were about to reach down her skirt when the train stopped suddenly. Rin groaned and got up to her feet, stepping down the train into the dark maze to Gerard's Workshop.

Her heels clacked rapidly on the concrete as she made her way through the darkness, belaying her badly concealed hurry. When she finally stood in front of the door she took a calming breath before stepping inside.

"Hello Rin," Gerard greeted. "You're late. I almost thought something had happened."

"Am I?" she smiled coyly. "Dear me, we should make up for the lost time then."

She stepped in front of him while he looked at her up and down. She pulled him into a deep kiss as their hand roamed all over each other. She felt him stiffen in more than one way when his hands groped her ass from beneath the skirt.

"Forgot something today, Rin?" he asked with a smirk. "How very clumsy of you."

"It's not like I did it for you, you idiot," she snapped, red-faced. "I just got tired of having to take them on and off all the time."

"Ah. A matter of efficiency, I see."

"Exactly," she confirmed.

"And I suppose that you being soaking wet down there is a completely unrelated issue," he remarked sarcastically as his finger slid inside her well oiled pussy without effort, drawing a gasp and a shudder from Rin.

"S-shut up and do something about it already then."

"By all means," he chuckled, "your wish is my command."

He lifted her and sat her on the table, sending all manners of items scattering on the ground.

"Show me," he told her with a voice that brooked no arguments and that sent shivers down her spines.

Gingerly, she lifted her skirt and presented her sex, swollen and wet to his hungry eyes. He buried his face between her legs and savored her nectar without preamble. Rin merely sighed and then moaned as his expert tongue roamed her most private place. Grabbing fistfuls of his hair and wrapping her legs around his legs, Rin melted under the onslaught reaching her climax in less than a minute.

Yet, for all the pleasure that he gave with her mouth, it wasn't nearly enough to sate her. What she wanted, what she craved, was further down on his body.

So it was not surprising that upon his standing back on his feet, it was her that fell to her knees freeing the erect shaft from its cage of clothes only to trap it into the soft grip of her lips.

She released a sigh of satisfaction upon its scorching heat and steel-like firmness slid into her in her mouth first and then deeper until it was filling her throat. As usual, Gerard could not help himself and begun thrusting back and forth with his hips, firmly holding her head in place.

 _'Yes!'_ she cheered inwardly. _'Fuck my throat, just like that.'_

This was without a single doubt not the reciprocation of his earlier ministration. While before he was pleasing her body now he was merely using it and between the two the latter was far more arousing and satisfying to Rin.

To be taken, used like a commodity, treated like a slut good for nothing other than pleasing cocks made her mind go blank and her pussy clench like a vice grip around the fingers she had plunged inside herself without even thinking about it.

There were tears streaming down her face and oxygen was a short lived luxury but Rin didn't care about anything other than sucking on that piece of meat. She pinched her clit and tugged at her piercing, sending bolts of pure fire into her brain, climaxing several times all on her own.

It was utterly depraved and absolutely demeaning but to Rin it was pure heaven..

 _'This is who I really am,'_ she decided unable to lie to herself any further. _'I'm a whore. A dirty cock-sucking slut. I'm sorry Saber, Shirou. I'm sorry, but I LOVE IT!'_

At that moment, Gerard pulled out of her mouth abruptly, leaving her gaping and breathing raggedly.

"Gerard?"

"Open wide, Rin," he told her. "Stick your tongue out."

In her haze she did as she was told and he cupped her chin gently, aiming his cock at the waiting opening. With a last stroke he came, shooting thick ropes of cum into her mouth.

Rin's eyes widened. With her mouth and tongue in that position she could not swallow and his semen kept pooling into her. This was different than just swallowing it because his cock was already into her throat.

It was the same as telling her to drink his cum as a completely separate act from the blowjob. She didn't understand the meaning of it but she did not reject it either. She had long learned to tolerate the taste of semen, although she never had to withstand it for long.

He released her and she immediately swallowed his load in one big gulp. The combination of heat and mana burned its way down her throat like a hard liquor and settled into her stomach with a pleasant warmth.

Her eyes fluttered and she kissed the last drops of semen from his still erect dick without even noticing.

 _'Wow,'_ she thought, _'I could definitely learn to appreciate something like that.'_

"Not bad, huh?" he asked as he watched her kiss his cock clean with borderline reverence.

"Yeah," she breathed out in an unusual show of honesty. Has she gotten drunk on his cum, he wondered?

He helped her back on her feet and she staggered. She ended up sitting on the table again, leaning forward into Gerard's chest. Her breathing relaxed as her heartbeat stated to match his own.

It was a strange feeling for Rin. When was the last time she had been held like that without pretenses? She should have felt ashamed of herself and she was, but she was not afraid of being judged.

She was a whore, yes. A slut without a single doubt.

 _ **But it was fine. Everything was fine. Being an indecent woman, craving for attention, relishing in the desire she evoked in others, partaking in demeaning acts of sex, selling her body, cheating on her loved ones. Everything was perfectly fine and she should not, would not hold back on it.**_

That certainty settled into her and all fears were vanquished. Smiling, she looked up to the wonderful man that had taught her the truth.

"You okay, Rin?"

She shook her head and smiled coyly. Pushing herself further back on the table, she brought her feet up, legs spread wide. Leaning on an elbow she used to fingers to pry open the folds of her pussy.

"Do I look like I'm okay to you?"

"...Not at all."

"This is all your fault, you know? For making me like this?" she accused him, while her finger toyed with her clitoris in full view. "I'll have you take responsibility."

"Oh?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow. "I suppose I'll have to do just that."

And he did, several times, filling her heart, womb and soul with all the things she wanted and then some.

When she left his Workshop later that day, there was no more hesitation to be found in her heart.

Tohsaka Rin was a whore and proud of it.


	10. Chapter 10

Rin climbed on the train on her way back from Gerard's Workshop. Her mind was still dazed from the encounter and her body was tingling pleasantly.

Honestly, she was still surprised how things turned out to be. Just a few months back she reluctantly stepped on her pride and asked Gerard, a man she loathed, to use her body for his sexual-oriented Magecraft in exchange for Prana and money.

It was prostitution, plain and simple, although one with a greater purpose other than mere profit. Back then, that purpose was the only reason why she could still live with herself while doing what she did.

In time, however reluctance turned into acceptance and with that mental barrier shattered, here habit had forced her to acknowledge that her body enjoyed the act regardless of her moral reservations. in fact, she realized she liked it so much she went out of her way to act provocatively in public for the mere thrill of it.

 _Enlightenment_. There surely wasn't a better way to put it. Honestly, when put into perspective, Rin really couldn't understand why she hadn't see it sooner.

For Magi, making use of any and every available resource to advance their Magecraft was a dogma, to the point that risking their life for it was an daily occurrence.

Under that logic, her body too was an asset.

For that reason, _selling it out_ to accelerate her agenda was not just acceptable, but **_correct._**

This was the conclusion she had reached when she left Gerard's Workshop that evening.

Sure enough, she wasn't about to make it a public statement. Just like her life as a Magus had to be kept from most people, certain individuals weren't meant to be privy to this side of her.

It wasn't dishonesty on her part, merely a necessity of life. Hadn't Saber founded a kingdom worthy of legend on the pretense of being a man? Surely, Rin could get away with pretending not to be a whore.

With the fact established, what did it matter if going behind Saber's back made her even more excited? Was it bad? **_Surely not_**. She even felt bad about it so it certainly wasn't her fault. She couldn't help what she liked. Of course, she didn't want Saber to be hurt. Ever. She loved her very much and honestly wished for her happiness. However, she had her own needs to see to.

Although she wouldn't put it into such words **_yet_** , the idea of living going without a **_big fat cock_** for too long was nearly unthinkable and Saber, bless her, was woefully lacking in that department. It would have been a different matter if Shirou was still with them, but he wasn't and it fell upon Rin to fill the void he left behind, both literally and figuratively.

With that knowledge, and with a peace of mind she hadn't known in months, Rin rode the subway to meet with Harold.

Expecting to board the train at the same place as before, she hadn't took a seat in the empty compartment. Only when the train reached the first station did she notice that she was almost on the opposite side of the city to her stop, and when the passenger found the nearly empty compartment, they rushed to take all the seats before Rin had the time to do so as well, fiding herself pushed near the end of the carriage by the sudden influx of people.

 _'_ _Damn,'_ she swore. _'No other option but to ride it out.'_

That was the plan, but it immediately became apparent that it wouldn't be so easy. Because she was holding herself to the strap overhead, her clothes were inevitably being tugged up. With her high heels, the face of the passenger sitting in front of her was right at her waist level, and because of her very short skirt only a couple of inches of clothing stood between her sex and his gaze. Fortunately, his attention was caught entirely by the newspaper he was reading and he didn't notice her distress.

Her heart was beating so hard that she could actually hear it. Part of it was fear of being exposed, but part of it was the desire for the same outcome. If she didn't take countermeasure soon...

She took a steadying breath and centered herself in the same way she did before casting a spell. Fundamentally, being a Magus meant killing the self, thus she used her mental discipline to subdue the Whore inside her heart.

Her heartbeat slowed and her arousal subsided. It did not vanish completely, but it was efficiently reduced to a dull throbbing in the back of her mind. The trip went on unremarkably for a few minutes, with the exception of a few bumps against her fellow travelers. Nothing strange, considering how packed the carriage had become. However, as time went by, the person to her left bumped against her more and more.

Rin glanced at her side, but the other passenger, a pretty brunette in her mid-twenties, was looking straight in front of her without acknowledging her. Again, everything seemed perfectly normal at a first glance but at a more intense scrutiny Rin noticed that the woman was red faced and was breathing erratically. Her eyes were clouded and she looked like she was trembling.

Was she feeling sick?

That line of thought came to an abrupt halt as she saw a flicker of movement a little lower. There, underneath the woman's shirt the outline of a hand could be seen through the clothing. Manly fingers were cupping her breasts, groping them, toying with them. Rin couldn't see the face of the molester and was about to shout when the woman let out a small moan. Immediately she looked around to see if the sound had been heard over the noise of the running train.

Her eyes met Rin's and the two stared at one another with similarly flushed faces for an indefinite amount of time. When it became apparent that Rin wasn't about to call her out on it, the woman gave her a sly smile. She leaned back in the unseen man's embrace allowing him to grope her even further, all the while she kept looking straight into Rin's eyes mischievously.

On her part, Rin could only stare back at the scene. What looked like a victim of molestations turned out as an exhibitionist getting her kicks.

 _'_ _She's just like…'_

But before she could complete that thought, something else caught her eye. The passenger in seating front of the woman was looking at the scene. The bulge in his pants was all too evident, all the more so when he started rubbing it through his clothes, thinking he was being subtle about it probably.

Surprised by the turn of events, Rin's focus wavered and her hold over her mind inevitably slipped, with the expected results.

This woman was getting off on being watched. Whatever hesitation she initially showed over being exposed had melted away as more of the passengers took notice of what she was without reacting negatively. Some pretended not to notice, but those who were in full sight of her just kept on staring.

Rin's mouth had gone completely dry while the situation escalated. The man's hand had shifted, sliding down the woman's body a to her skin-tight jeans. Unbuttoning them, showing a hint of the lacy underwear beneath, his hand slid further down, between her legs. The woman threw her head back and let out a slow moan. If there was any doubt left about her willingness it all went flying out of the window as she bucked her hips into the finger that toyed with her womanhood.

Rin basically froze in place, instinct and reason conflicting and crashing against each other.

Before she could do anything at all, the train braked and reached a stop. Quickly, the man recomposed the woman's clothes and disappeared in the crowd of passengers leaving the carriage. The woman lingered for a moment, sizing Rin up and down.

"See you around, honey," she said with a smile before turning around and dashing out of the train, leaving Rin as the only passenger of the carriage. The door slid close and the train jerked into motion once more.

Rin still didn't move. Even though she was the only person left, she still held firmly to the hang strap. She didn't trust her trembling legs to support her. Her face was burning and her heart was beating wildly in her chest.

What was that? Rin was no longer a stranger to such behaviors herself, but she never thought someone could take things so far in front of a crowd. Wasn't she afraid of being recognized by somebody? To be openly labeled as a slut?

Apparently she didn't. In fact, she evidently enjoyed herself a great deal in the process.

Rin, who had only just come to believe she knew what depravity meant suddenly found out that the rabbit hole was far deeper than she thought.

If things kept going the way they did, one day would she too...?

 _'No,'_ she shook her head. _'That's going way too far.'_

Indeed, it was one thing accepting that she enjoyed selling herself or cheating on her girlfriend or dressing slutty in public and another was bearing the stigma of having it publicly known. Rin wasn't like that, she would never be like that.

No matter how wet her pussy had gotten just thinking about it.

[br]

Two days had gone by and Rin didn't think about the incident on the train simply because she was too busy to spare any thought about it. That same evening Harold had fucked her out of her mind once again and the following morning she was too busy at the Clock Tower doing experiments and complex calculations to even reminisce about it. Then she was off to either Gerard's or Harold's or both, and again she didn't have much thinking to do there either.

However, she had begun not wearing underwear at all anymore. Her panties and bras and started to feel uncomfortable on her skin, often times even too tight to wear.

Was she gaining weight, she wondered? A pregnancy was excluded as she took both mundane and non-mundane precautions to avoid that additional complication. It was more feasible to impregnate a rock than her womb at that point.

She had indeed gained weight, she came to realize, however her figure was no worse for wear. At a closer examination she noticed that she had gained at least a cup in breast size, going from her usual A-cup to a full B-cup.

Being past her growth spurt, Rin couldn't quite figure where the welcome improvement had come from, until she recalled that Gerard's experiments were supposed to make her body change somehow.

"Wow," she said looking at her profile in the mirror. "If I had known this was the kind of change I'd get, I'd have agreed sooner."

Indeed, the more time it passed the more she thought herself foolish for not accepting Gerard's proposition immediately, but back then she was still such a prude. To think what great opportunites she had allowed to pass her by just because she was in a relationship...

If only she had gone with Gerard the first time around she wouldn't have needed for Shirou to show his skills and they would still be all together, _plus Gerard_.

Gerard... it all came down to him, didn't it? If it hadn't been for him, she'd be still stuck in a corner. Without is guidance she would have not discovered her deepest self. And now because of his Magecraft she had even become more attractive.

She didn't know how to express the gratitude she felt for him. Day after day his place in her heart grew bigger and she could not deny even to herself that he had become an important part of her life. Frankly, she was more worried about that than everything else.

She already had a relationship with Shirou and Saber and while she was cheating on them both it was only physical. Gerard too knew that what they had was purely a business agreement meant to be temporary.

And yet thinking that they would no longer be involved once their contract had run its course gave her a sense of dread not unlike the one she felt when she was told Shirou had disappeared.

That ache... there was no denying that she needed Gerard, just like she needed Shirou and Saber. Rin had lost enough people in her life, she wasn't about to give up anyone else.

 _'Especially not when he gave me these nice babies,'_ she thought amusedly, cupping her breasts sensually.

Was there something wrong with her for mixing such thoughts together? Maybe there was, she considered, but then again she had only just begun rediscovering herself so it could not be helped. Or at least she thought so.

Between her legs, Gerard's piercing continued to work its magic, sending shivers across her nervous system in accordance to its owner wishes.

Rin could only keep on falling deeper under his control.

[br]

When Harold's limo came to pick her up that evening, Saber had already left for work.

Since she wouldn't have to explain her choice in attire to anyone she opted for a tight, black minisirt and an equally black blouse with a deep cleavage. She usually didn't dress up for Harold as their agreement didn't involve any such effort on her part, but frankly she had come to appreciate showing off her gorgeous body for entirely selfish reasons. Her boobs free from the restraint of a bra teased from inside the shirt, while her very fit ass filled the skin-tight skirt perfectly, enhanced by how her legs looked while wearing high-heeled sandals.

 _'Is it any wonder people are willing to pay a fortune for a piece of this?'_

Well, of course it wasn't. Rin knew it wasn't just a matter of physical beauty. There were many other women out there just as attractive, if not more.

Of those women, those who were paid great sums of money for sex weren't just pretty. They had class and they held themselves above other women. They were in most cases highly educated too.

They were being paid al lot, simply enough, because they were themselves not cheap. Even if they worked as prostitute, they were more than that. They were people. People who degraded themselves for money. Such was the true measure of their monetary worth: how much they could degrade themselves.

A woman from a poor background selling her body to feed her children would not be paid a great amount for there was nothing truly degrading in what she did. In fact, such an act could very well be considered noble. A selfless sacrifice.

However, should a queen have to give away her body, wouldn't the price have to be proportionate?

Such was the conclusion that Rin had reached after lots of thought. Why did Gerard want her at first? It was because she acted haughty around him, looking down on him.

She could no longer do that with him now after everything that had traspired between them, otherwise she would have asked for a better price. Then again, it didn't feel right asking him for anything else after how much he had helped her.

However, Howard was another matter altogether. Their agreement would expire in little less than two weeks and after that she would be free to negotiate price once again

Indeed, she had every intention of keeping Howard as a client for the foreseeable future. There was just no reason not to. She was a whore, and as such she needed customers.

Her old morals had already been shed off completely. However, she was still the same Tohsaka Rin who didn't do things by halves and always got the upper hand in any deal.

She'd get the best price out of her clients, both by negotiation and by increasing her own worth. Would the thrill of seeing herself - _not just her body anymore_ \- as merchandise ever become any less intense?

She dearly hoped not. It was one of the stronger emotions she ever felt and she had no intention of quitting... anytime soon.

She took one last look in the mirror. Her black ensemble over her pale skin was to die for. She lifted her skirt a bit, watching her clean shaven pussy already moist in anticipation.

She wouldn't be wearing panties anymore, she decided. She felt better, more beautiful without them, and it was a reflection of her new self. Not wearing underwear meant that her pussy was accessible, available, up for sale.

Rin shivered. It felt so good thinking of herself that way, she was sure she could reach an orgasm without touching herself if she kept it up long enough. Perhaps she could give it a try.

But it was an experiment for another time. Howard's limo was waiting for her. She left the building with measured steps. One thing that she knew for certain was that a certain poise was required to give an impression of haughtiness. Anyone who looked at her would see a woman filled with pride, who didn't rush for anyone and took exactly as much time as she wanted to go anywhere.

When she climbed into the vehicle, the driver gave her a glance from the rear mirror and then sped off toward Howard's mansion. Normally, Rin sat right behind the driver's seat so that her figure would be hidden from his view, but after mulling it over the past few days, she had decided that she wouldn't hide more than she strictly needed to.

This time she sat in the middle seat so that the driver could see her in the rear mirror. She wanted to see how many time he'd look at her, with the streetlights outside the car casting dancing shadows across her long legs.

After five minutes he hadn't so much as stolen a glance at her and Rin was starting to get annoyed. Was this guy extremely professional or did he just find her unattractive? Considering this was Howard's driver he had probably seen his fair share of beautiful women already. Was she just so inferior that she didn't warrant a second look?

It gnawed at her pride. If there was one thing Rin never liked was being dismissed casually. If this guy thought he could just ignore her, he had another thing coming.

Sighing, Rin rolled her shoulders and reached out to unfaster her shoes, stretching her legs as if feeling cramped. This time she saw his eyes flicker in the mirror, looking at the way her legs extended and then followed them while she curled them on the backseat.

 _'Bingo,' she_ cheered inwardly. She looked intently out of the window, pretending not to care about the driver at all, but she was actually keeping track of his reactions with her peripheral vision.

She was basically lounging on the wide backseat with her legs curled lazily besides her, while her torso rested against the door and her head was against the window, looking for all intent and purpose like she was lost in innocent thoughts.

 _'This is fun,'_ she thought amusedly. It was a different kind of fun, becuse there was no way he didn't know what she was up to with Howard. She wondered what kind of thoughts he was having about her right then and there. She was genuinely curious. She had just discovered a side of her she never knew she had so it was only natural that she'd wonder what crossed other people mind in that regard.

While she teased the driver the car arrived at Howard's mansion. Time to get down to business.

[br]

Saber was not a fool. She knew that Howard Odgenson was the kind of rich man who surrounded himself with beautiful women. The household staff was proof enough of this, considering that it was exclusively made by young women whose looks were quite above average.

However, she was still surprised to see Rin of all people enter his mansion in the early evening hours.

To be more precise, what shocked the King of Knights was not so much her master's presence in the home of a renowned jewel-trader, but because of her clothes.

Truth to be told, Saber was not as used in the modern world as she let on. Certainly enough, upon her summon the Grail had provided all necessary information to function in the modern world, but that was all it was. Information.

The way most women dressed in the current era would have been considered scandalous even by the most daring courtesan and tavern wench. For this reason, she still had many difficulties in drawing the line of what was now considered appropriate and what was not.

Still, Saber had few doubts that the black outfit Rin wore that night couldn't be considered at the very least... seductive.

No, Saber could not accept that interpretation. Surely she was misunderstanding something. Rin's pride was legendary and she would not lower herself to such tactics, even to ingratiate herself to a man that could facilitate her projects.

Indeed, there was probably some social cue she was missing here. Something the Grail had left out because it was unnecessary and that Saber hadn't caught on before because she hadn't interacted with the upper echelon of modern-day society until now.

And yet, Saber couldn't dismiss the stab of suspicion swelling in her heart, but she couldn't even approach the matter directly. Saber had found employment at Howard's mansion because she had followed Rin without her knowledge. A mistake, in hindsight, but one that she had to live with now.

She made herself scarce before Rin could notice her. It was her luck that the Master-Servant bond required actual focus to feel each other's presence and general position, otherwise Rin would have noticed her already.

Of course, Saber didn't know that this wasn't the first close call she had. Rin had been a constant guest of Howard's in the past two weeks, and only a mixture of different shifts and duties in different parts of the mansion had allowed for the two to miss each other until then.

Saber made her retreat with concern growing in her heart.

[br]

"Rin," Howard greeted as the Magus stepped in the dining hall. "Welcome, welcome. My word, you are stunning tonight."

"Thank you Howard," she replied, smiling pleasantly.

"I must ask, what has brought this, ah, change? Until yesterday you were so... strict in your choice of clothing."

Rin cocked her head to the side, smile not subsiding in the least.

"I gave our... agreement a bit of thought," she replied, touching his arm lightly. "I have not been very... fair in your regards, Howard. Truly, you have been nothing but kind with me and I have been needlessly harsh with you."

"Oh! OH! Rin, you have no idea how glad I am to hear this. Honestly, I was under the impression you didn't like me at all."

"Hm. Initially I was... reluctant to accept some of the things you said. Some... antiquated notion I grew up with made it difficult for me to accept what was obvious from the start."

"Really? Things such as?" he asked with amusement.

Rin looked around, confirming that none of the staff was present. Then, she picked the skirt and lifted it up to expose the bare, glistening womanhood underneath.

"You were right, Howard. I am a whore at heart. Thank you for showing me the truth."

She only just said so, that she let go of her skirt, crossed the distance between them and threw her arms around his neck, pulling him into a deep kiss.

It was unpleasant as the first time. His fat lips and stinking breath were repulsing. There was just no way she would do it if not for the money involved.

And in that knowledge was the root of her own arousal.

Self-degradation for profit.

Commoditization of the body for monetary gain.

Deconstruction of morality for carnal satisfaction.

And lastly the betrayal of her loved ones' trust.

A bottomless pool of black lust opened in her heart, flooding her entire being.

 _'This. This. THIS!'_

The more she tore against the barriers of what was good and proper the more she felt her insides melt. This indecent, whorish creature was her true self. There would be no denying it further.

"Perhaps we should move this in the bedroom," Howard said, gasping for breath.

"No," Rin all but growled. "I want it right here."

Even though her arousal was genuine, Rin didn't let it control her. Staving it off with the mental aptitude of a Magus she said the things she thought he would want to hear.

A whore she may be, but she would be the best there was.

She dropped on her knees and hastily unbuckled his trousers, letting his engorged cock bounce on her face.

The smell of hot flesh mixed with the male, musky scent made her mouth water in anticipation. She gave it two long strokes and looked up at Howard.

"This," she said licking her lips, "goes right in my mouth."

True to her word, she took the length of it inside her without either hesitation or difficulty. She had long since become used to swallowing dicks. Gerard had given her lots of practice of the previous months and it showed in her technique.

Howard hissed in pleasure and grabbed a hold of Rin's head, thrusting his hips back and forth. Rin let him take control while she put her tongue and lips to good use.

 _'That's right, you fat pig. Fuck my whore mouth.'_

Howard didn't need to hear Rin's thought to do exactly that. He relentlessly pulled and pushed his dick inside her mouth, enjoying the slutty expression on her face.

Rin's cheek were sunken in the effort of sucking off his cock and her lips stretched obscenely every time Howard pulled back in an attempt of holding his dick firmly inside her. Her eyes were half rolled back inside her head and her nostrils flared open for oxygen in rhythm with his thrust.

If Rin could see herself in that moment, she would be forced to acknowledge that she looked just as much a filthy pig as Howard did.

As it stood, Rin was too engrossed by the feeling of the meat rod invading her mouth to care about anything else. Her mind was filled with the taste and smell of cock, as well as the saltiness of pre-cum.

She could still marvel at how such a one sided, degrading act was capable of making her feel so purposeful, so... fulfilled.

But then again, wasn't it only natural? As a woman her body was made to receive a male's member. It was simply logical that in fulfilling her biological role she would find satisfaction.

 ** _A woman's body is a receptacle for cocks._**

 ****A shudder when through her as she realized this and she climaxed riding the waves of that thought, squirting her juices on the marble floor.

Gerard's mystic code kept sending waves of approval through her nervous system and Rin clung to that sensation for all it was worth, exploring every mental avenue to squeeze a little more pleasure from it

 _'I am a receptacle for cocks,'_ she thought and the buzz flared, tearing at her consciousness. She felt a resistance. Some kind of mental barrier that she needed to tear down. _'I am a receptacle for cocks.'_ she insisted and another buzz shook her, but it was not enough. _'I am a toy for dicks!'_ she tried and she felt something crack inside her. Image of his father and mother flashed inside her mind, cracked from the strain she was putting on them. Rin knew in that moment that if she pushed any further she could no longer go back to who she was. Everything she had learned, her pride as a Magus, the dignity of Tohsaka, all of it would be lost forever.

She hesitated. Howard groaned and pushed his dick insider her one last time, sending thick ropes of cum into her mouth and throat, filling her mind of white.

 _'It's already too late,'_ she acknowledged as another orgasm battered against her weakened mind. ' _I, Tohsaka Rin, am already a cock-sleeve. A filthy little_ _ **cum-slut."**_

The image cracked completely and was introduced to the most powerful orgasm of her life. She probably would have screamed her lungs out if she didn't have Howard's dick so firmly stuck inside her throat.

She could only convulse around his cock, squeezing it for every drop of semen.

Meanwhile, Howard admired the way Rin looked with his dick buried deep inside her mouth, her eyes rolled back and tears from oxygen deprivation streaming down her cheeks. Slowly he pulled out of her and rested his still hard manhood against her face while she recovered her breath.

"Oh, Rin," he said once he saw the light return to her eyes. "You have surpassed my every expectation."

She smiled, feeling his words fill her heart in way she never thought possible. She gave his cock a firm, sweet kiss all the while she looked him in the eyes.

"I haven't shown you anything yet," she promised and indeed, it was only the beginning of a very long night.

[br]

AN: Attaboy. Finally a new chapter. For those who wish to know, yes, Saber will be involved in Gerard's scheme very soon.

This story will have three separate ending: BAD, TRUE and GOOD, just like Fate/Stay Night itself.

I received a lot of hate on FF. net over the last chapter. An obviously anonymous reviewer took two or three comments to rant about how Rin (his waifu, you'd assume from his tone) would never do something like that.

His rant, however, brought up an important topic, that is to say how low people can possibly fall. There's one thing I wish to make perfectly clear about that: there's no limit to how much a person can degenerate morally under the right circumstances. Provided that it happens sufficiently slow as not to cause a mental breakdown and with enough reasons so that they can rationalize it, human beings will do pretty much anything.

It's even easier if the act its pleasurable and does not bring harm to anyone. Ultimately morals, although ingrained during growth, are nothing more than self-uphelp notions enforced by society. If sufficent pushes in the right direction are given without anything to countermand them, morals will shift to meet needs.

It takes an extremely self-aware and very wise individual to see this through this before it happens and hold themselves to their morals while indulging in the act. Someone like Rin, and Saber for that matter, who'd pridefully say things like "that will never happen to me" or "I won't lose" is precisely the kind of person that would ultimately break because they doesn't acknowledge that they have into themselves to fall like any other human being.

Pride comes before The Fall, after all.

Well, that's all I have to say on the matter.

PS: I'd like point out the irony of a guy who rants about a fictional character's supposed sexual activities in a fanfiction calling the readers of the same story jerk-off basement-dwellers. Top Kek.

Have fun with the new chapter and don't jerk-off too much, lads.


	11. Chapter 11

Rin strode purposefully through the corridors of the Clock Tower with her back straight and her head held high. The confidence in her steps and in her eyes was a reflection of her renewed pride.

Such pride was evident to any onlooker. Now confident in her beauty, she no longer cared for the spite she received for being a _'monkey from the east'.'_

While before, she had fought to prove that she was just as good if not better than them, now their judgement slid off her skin like water.

Inevitably, the heads that turned at her passing could only increase in number. Even amongst those who looked down on her did she appear to shine with a light they could not easily disregard.

What had changed? How could a nearly disgraced foreigner rise from the ruins of her social standing and not only crawl back to her previous position, but also accrue more accomplishments? And moreover, why did it look like she had breezed through them?

Anyone nearly half-important was aware of Rin's economic circumstances and many were quite certain it would have spelled her ultimate ruin. Instead, word was that she had been able to acquire resources through unknown means and that she was steadily making her way toward repaying her debts. Some still doubted that she could truly meet the deadlines, but upon seeing her confident smile they could no longer deny it.

Of course, they hated it with a passion. 'I'll teach her her place,' a great deal of them thought, but of course there was nothing they could do without incurring the wrath of the Directors.

Magi killing each other wasn't an unusual occurrence, but murder of one's peers was forbidden within the Association, lest things devolve into complete anarchy. Thus, Rin's detractors could only seethe, nurturing malicious thoughts.

Naturally, many of those thoughts weren't only of the murderous sort. Even if they considered her their lesser in Magecraft, she was still a beautiful young woman who had only grown more beautiful under duress. The murderous desire that could not find satisfaction easily turned into carnal desire.

Tohsaka Rin saw and understood it all, relishing in equal measure their rage and their lust.

She would be eternally grateful to Gerard for showing her just how much better she could do. Of course, things were far from perfect or simple.

Just like she had to hide being a Magus from the general public, she also had to conceal being a whore. Although they were both part of her, people who knew of one could not know about the other. It was just the way it was. She was no stranger to living a double life and if she had to be honest, it was far more exciting hiding her sluttiness than it was hiding her Magecraft.

She wondered how the old geezers would react if they knew that she didn't wear anything under her skirt anymore? She had felt their lecherous gaze on her skin more than once before, but only now she knew how to enjoy it. Even if they were repugnant old farts that probably couldn't get it up anymore, they still lusted after her while talking behind her back.

How preposterous. She could see now people really worked. For all their talks of superiority they were only just pigs in heat. Oink. Oink.

If she put herself to it, she could make them crawl at her feet with a ridiculous expression on their faces. These were the thoughts that Rin entertained from time to time.

Of course, reality wasn't that simple. Society was founded on decorum, and as such, she had to maintain a facade even if she considered those Magi less than dirt.

Right then, the people who held her respect could be counted on the fingers of one hand. Saber and Shirou, of course, but recently even Gerard had joined the ranks of the people she trusted unconditionally.

No, because Gerard knew a side of her that the other two didn't, he belonged to a completely different category. Whereas the attraction she had for the other two came from the love they shared, the love she had for Gerard came from the lust he ignited in her. If she ever had to choose between the two sides, she didn't know what would be the outcome.

But she wouldn't have to do anything of the sort. Since she was a cheating whore she could have the best of both worlds. She could love and be loved back as the perfect Magus Tohsaka Rin while enjoying the thrill of sneaking behind Saber's and Shirou's back to fuck around with whomever paid her for it.

The only thing she had to do now was having Shirou returned and everything would be absolutely perfect. She would get her halcyon days back whilst hiding her whorish activities under the pretense of extensive thaumaturgic research.

She stepped into her laboratory, where her apprentices were working frantically. That was good. The peons could take care of the day-to-day operations while she supervised the progress every now and then. She had sufficient resources invested to pay back her debt in time, plus there was what she planned to make with her body. With the results she was producing, she would soon have enough influence inside the Clock Tower to start putting pressure on having the hunt for Shirou recalled.

Satisfied with herself, she took from her pocket the contact card the man from the strip club had given her some time ago. Back then it had sounded such an outrageous idea even if it had made her insanely wet. Now, it looked like the right platform to make connections into her new line of business.

[br]

It had taken Rin more than a little courage to actually present herself at the Velvet Room. Usually women got into the stripping business before they got into prostitution, but Rin's case had been quite uncommon.

Extenuating circumstances aside, it meant that the number of people who had seen her naked body could be counted on the fingers of one hand. She had come to appreciate showing off her beauty as of late, but even a musician who had been practicing for years could develop stage fright.

Excitement and anxiety swelled in her chest. True, she was confident in her appearance and the byproducts of Gerard's Magecraft had only enhanced it, but it was also true that she hadn't had any direct competition until then. This was a place where attractive women exposed her bodies every night and Rin was afraid that her curves would not compare to that of the English girls that worked here.

Every girl that she had seen access the building by the rear entrance was tall and more stacked than she was; however, there was something off about them that Rin couldn't quite pinpoint.

She had decided for a low key approach for her first visit, opting for a more conservative look than what she had come to prefer lately, namely a red knee-long skirt and white blouse. She went for the front entrance and the muscled man running security barely looked at her twice before allowing her inside. Rin guessed that either female customers weren't such a rarity or that perspective strippers usually surveyed their would-be place of work much like she was doing.

Either way, it didn't matter what he thought. If she started working here, he would probably see much more of her.

She made her way inside, meeting a few surprised glances from the exclusively male patrons. Most of them looked away when she caught them staring, and she was puzzled by their behaviour. Shyness in a place like this didn't make much sense to her.

Only a tall, black skinned man dressed in what looked like expensive brand clothes held her gaze, giving her a loppy smile and tipping his glass at her.

Rin found herself smiling back, feeling herself relax slightly. Okay, a woman among the clientele was apparently an odd thing, but not too much so.

She ordered a glass of whiskey and sat in a corner where the light didn't quite reach. Soon enough, the music amped up a notch and a woman made her way on the stage. She was dressed in what Rin thought a mockery of a police officer's suit, which she stripped off, piece after piece, as she danced on stage.

She moved with grace, twisting around the metal pole as if her body didn't have any weight, while the patrons threw money at her, whistling and cat-calling all the time. Because of her martial art traning, Rin was fairly confident she could replicate those moves with little practice but she wasn't sure if she should. There was something off about the stripper, but for the life of her Rin couldn't figure out what.

Perhaps it was just her mind playing tricks on her, so she decided to keep watching. Over the course of the evening, more and more women performed and Rin couldn't shake off the impression that something was amiss, and then, suddenly, it clicked.

Their eyes were hollow. Although they went through the motions with great skill, although dozens of men were throwing money at them, they weren't enjoying it in the least.

 _'That's right,'_ she thought, _'ordinary women hate exposing themselves.'_

She had gotten so used to enjoying the act debasing herself that she had forgotten how ordinary people felt on the subject. She was profoundly stunned by this simple revelation, and felt a sense of pity for them.

These women, beautiful as they were, could not enjoy what it brought them.

Well, on the other hand, Rin was now confident that she wouldn't have much competition on stage. What did it matter if they had bigger boobs and asses if they looked like a bunch of dead fish? The first thing necessary to excel at any task is passion, and she had more than enough of that.

"Enjoying the show, miss?" a man asked as he took a seat at her table. She immediately recognized him as the man who had given her the business card on the train. Rin felt a wave of heat rising to her face at the memory of her earliest explorations and the encounter that came with them.

"Not really," she managed to reply with a steady voice.

"Oh? Would you rather be the one on stage?" he asked with a grin.

"Do you make a point of asking these questions to all your customers?"

"Only the beautiful women I met on the train while they were in the process of teasing the passengers with their naked legs."

Rin was thankful for the scarce light, because her face had to be crimson red by then. Shame crept up her face, but in spite of that, or rather because of that, she felt herself starting to get wet.

"I see," she replied. "Are there many of those?"

"Currently only one. A shame, that. But you didn't answer my earlier question, miss. Would you like to be on that stage with them?"

Rin swallowed the knot in her throat. Her heart was beating frantically in her chest and it echoed across her body. Gerard's piercing rubbed against her thighs, sending shivers of pure bliss across her nerves.

Another step toward decadence, depravity and untold pleasures.

"I would love to."

[br]

The man, who introduced himself as Michel Corner, escorted her to her office, where they sat at his desk and held a quick interview. Rin was reluctant to give her true name out of fear that it would make its way back to the Clock Tower and tarnish her reputation, but it was nearly impossible that it would.

What would people think if they knew she was such an indecent woman?

But the pleasant shiver that crept up her spine at the risk of being found out pretty much broke down any reservation she had in that regard.

"Excellent. Before hiring you however, I must to ask you to undress. I must examine the merchandise before offering it to my client, you understand."

Rin came so very close to having an orgasm right there when he referred to her with that word that she had to steady herself against the desk.

"Is something the matter?" he asked. "Are you feeling unwell?"

"N-no," she stuttered in a daze. She couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that mere words were able to send ripples of ecstasy across her body. Here she was about to expose her body to a man she had known for just a few minutes and she was getting off on him calling her merchandise.

What would he think when he saw that she didn't have any underwear? That her clitoris was pierced? That her cunt was a dripping mess? Would he call her out for being such a slut?

God, she hoped he would.

With shaking legs, she stood, and with equally trembling hands she started undressing herself. Her coat fell to the floor, followed shortly by her shirt. He only grinned at the sight of erect nipples, but his mouth hung open when her skirt slid down her legs and pooled at her feet.

A slick trail of fluids made its way down her legs and the piercing was clearly visible hanging from her clitoris, which had grown larger than normal from the arousal and the almost constant stimulation from the Mystic Code.

Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes half lidded. She was breathing raggedly and it took all of her willpower just to keep her hands at her sides. His gaze washed over her naked form hungrily, making every inch of her skin tingle delightfully.

 _'Look at me,'_ she thought. ' _Stare at my naked body all you want. You can have it, you know? Just put down the money and I'll be your plaything.'_

"Wow," he exhaled. "I always knew you were different, but I would have never thought you were so... perfect."

"P-perfect?" she asked. That was not what she had expected and she didn't know what to make of it.

"Yes. I see many women in this line of business, Rin, and this is the first time I met someone both so beautiful and so willingly decadent." He stood up from his chair, walking around the desk without removing his eyes from her. "None of my female employees actually enjoy their job. They can appreciate its benefits, but none of them truly enjoy exposing their bodies the way you do."

Rin nodded. After all, ordinary women didn't get turned on at the possibility of selling their bodies and cheating on their partners. Their dreams weren't filled with depravity. They didn't crave the attention mixed with equal amounts of scorn and lust that came with wearing skimpy clothes on a busy train.

She shivered, recollecting the many instances when she had dressed inappropriately for the specific purpose of arousing strangers. She was a deviant-a filthy pervert-and she loved every minute of it.

"You want people to recognize you as a sexual object," he continued. "A piece of meat free for the taking."

"No," she whispered, turning her head slightly to look at him with an expression caught between mischievous and delirious. "Never for free."

Michael grinned. "Ah, an entrepreneur at heart, then. Very well. I think we can come to an agreement then. Care to hear about it?"

Rin nodded, quivering in anticipation. How many undiscovered emotions were waiting for her on that stage? How deep did the rabbit hole go?

She would be finding out very soon.

[br]

Once upon a time, Arturia Pendragon had ceased to be human in order to become the perfect king.

She had detached herself from all the things a human could have needed short of nutrients for her body. Things such as restful sleep had been discarded long before she had taken Caliburn, in favor of being instructed by Merlin in her dreamscape.

Once she sat upon the throne of a still fragile kingdom, she had reduced herself to a machine called "King Arthur".

Things such as feelings, wishes and desires had all been cast away, making her capable of making difficult decisions without being beset by trivial things like personal preferences.

Inevitably, she became unable to understand her own subjects, and consequently, the people had become unable to understand their king. In the long run, it had spelled the end of the kingdom she had valiantly sought to protect and pushed her to make a wish for the Grail that brought her into a distant future, where the relentless caring of two unusual Magi had forced her to learn that she was still very much human underneath.

It had been, and still was, a learning process, especially when done in an era so very different from her own.

Simply speaking, modern-day human beings were all but alien creatures to her, with the notable exception of Shirou and Rin, and even then there were many points of misunderstanding. Worse yet, Rin and particularly Shirou were fundametally different from ordinary people, in that they were Magi. Therefore, whatever insight into human nature she had garnered from interacting with her two lovers didn't exactly convert in experience with the rest of mankind. Oh, she could command obedience well enough, but that didn't mean she understood anyone.

In addition, much like Rin, she was quite a prideful person who didn't find it easy to ask for help. That meant that after Shirou had been forced into running to keep them safe and Rin's subsequent focusing on her work 24/7 to gain the influence she needed to help him, Saber had no one to turn to for advice.

There had been a point in time when things seemed to have taken a turn for the better. Rin had finally started to look as if the worst was behind them, and with it had come a rekindling of the passion that had been lacking since Shirou had left. Their mutual understanding had started to build up again, only for it to crumble abruptly once again for no apparent reason.

Had she done something wrong, she wondered? Had she somehow failed again at understanding some fundamentally important? She didn't know and she knew better than to ask.

Much to her displeasure, Rin was cut from the same cloth as hers, more or less. Prideful, stubborn and far too disinclined to share her problems with anyone, whereas Shirou had no issue asking for help when needed. He had been the glue that kept the three of them together and the reason why they had been in a three-way relationship in the first place. With him gone, things had started to fall apart.

Saber felt as alone as that fateful day, when she had bargained her soul in exchange for the Grail.

Was this her fate, perhaps? Cursed to watch the things she cherished fall to pieces and slip through her fingers?

She could not accept that. She hadn't accepted it the first time and she wouldn't the second. She would get to the bottom of this, no matter what it took.

[br]

AN: I know, not much of a development this time. Worry not, Saber's fall starts next chapter.

Beta: Akemi Homura-san


	12. Chapter 12

Servants, it is known, do not normally require sleep, just as they do not need any form of sustenance other than Mana.

The only reason why Saber bothered sleeping at all was to lessen the drain of energy on Shirou during the Grail War, and later on, Rin, after his forced departure had put a greater toll on her.

The King of Knights was no stranger to restless nights. Although in the course of her life as the leader of her armies she had learned how to force her own body to shut down and rest, the mind wasn't tamed as easily.

Eventually, though, she had managed to learn how to force her mind to recuperate as well, and only the most vivid and most stubborn dreams managed to break through the mental fortress she had erected around herself.

The one she was having was one such dream.

She was laying on her back, in a dark room. Her chest heaved up and down, frantically gasping for oxygen, and her sprawled limbs were trembling at her sides.

'What is this…?'

She was exhausted, like she had run a thousand miles under the sun at noon. Her heart was beating so rapidly that she was afraid it would burst out of her chest.

'What is this…?'

It was almost like she had fought the most intense battle of her life and yet… A sense of deep satisfaction and fulfillment pervaded her naked body.

'Wait, naked?'

Something touched her legs, spreading them apart slowly. Her eyes moved down and found something emerging from the darkness.

A thick manhood, throbbing with expectation loomed closer to her. She tried to move, but her body would not respond. Worse yet, her breathing became more laboured, almost expectantly, and the heartbeat that was beginning to calm down leaped in her throat once more.

'Do I want this?'

Big hands grabbed her thighs, spreading them open, and the influx of cool air against her wet core made her shiver in delight.

'I am... aroused?'

She was indeed feeling her body react, trembling with desire.

'Shirou... I want you.'

She felt his breath on her, although his face was still wreathed in darkness. The touch of his fingers on her skin set her heart on fire and her hands unwittingly twisted the bed sheets.

'Shirou... I need you.'

His shaft pushed against her wet opening and her body shivered in delightful anticipation, which turned into searing pleasure as he buried itself deep inside her. She gasped and he took advantage of that opening to slide his tongue between her lips, engaging with hers into a slick dance.

His thrusts became faster, reaching depths he never had before and then, finally, white hotness shoot into her core, shaking her very being.

Only then he pulled his lips away from hers and she found herself staring in the eyes of her passionate lover... Howard Ogdenson.

[br]

Saber woke up with a silent shout, throwing the covers away.

"What...," she gulped, "what the hell was that? Why would I be dreaming of doing something like that with that despicable man?"

She was horrified beyond words, and yet her body was still shaking from the intense dream she had experienced.

She felt nauseous and turned to look at her side, only to find Rin's side of the bed was completely empty.

This wasn't something new as of late. Rin was always busy keeping things running at the Clock Tower either by experimenting with Magecraft or networking with other Magi, all for the sake of gaining sufficient influence to have the Sealing Designation on Shirou revoked.

That meant that Saber saw her briefly a couple of times a week, if she was lucky. Both of her two loves were basically gone.

Was that why she had such a dream? Was she feeling lonely? Perhaps she was, but why dream of Howard? Why not of Rin or Shirou? Granted, lately because of her job she was seeing him more than she did Rin and she had already established that he was a man of lust, but was that really enough of her lonely self to have night fantasies of him?

Was she really someone so filthy deep inside that her mind would associate something as precious as her bond with Rin and Saber to someone as depraved as Howard Ogdenson?

The King of Knights could only ponder without finding an answer, until the sunrise came to shed away the hollow night.

[br]

Rin stirred awake. She pulled herself up to a seated position, and the covers fell from her naked body as she stretched with a yawn.

Where was she again? Oh, right. One of Howard's many bedrooms.

He was nowhere to be seen, as expected. This was the first time that Rin had slept over at his place after they had sex but she was glad not to find him sleeping in the same bed as her, having probably left right after she had passed out.

That was fine with her. She could appreciate that he had a wonderful cock and that he knew how to use it, but otherwise she didn't like him very much. More importantly, sharing a bed to sleep was more of a thing for actual lovers, and they were certainly not that. What she looked for in their relationship, besides the money involved, was the feeling of degradation that came from being bought. It would not do if he developed any sort of attachment.

She slid out of the bed and made her way to the adjacent bathroom, where she took a hot shower to free her body from the signs of the previous night's rutting.

Stepping out with only a towel around her head, Rin contemplated her figure in the full length mirror.

She had changed, physically, but also mentally. Looking at herself with a detached gaze, she could not deny that the Rin of the past would not recognize her present self. The old Rin was uptight and not quite sincere, while the new Rin was more relaxed and honest-at the very least with herself.

There was a sense of displacement, as she tried to look at her own self with the eyes of a person she no longer was, however she didn't find herself at fault.

She had cast away her pointless pride to protect the people she cared about. Surely, that would compensate whatever compromise she had had to make.

That is what the old Rin would have said to excuse her behavior.

The new Rin, however, was not like that. She had already acquired the financial means to pay back her debts and she had sufficient talent for that to carry her further still, without having to debase herself any further.

No, this was something she was doing for herself, because she enjoyed it, because it gave her unprecedented thrills, because it made her feel alive and complete. What does it matter if something was wrong when it felt so incredibly good?

Not to mention that the surplus of Mana she received from Gerard had such an incredible effect on her looks. Her breasts were getting bigger still, but her hips were also getting wider, nearly giving that hourglass look that most men look for in a woman, but that Asians can only dream of.

Her tits had finally acquired a slight bounce and even her derriere now looked plump without being fat.

So what if she was being vain? She was a woman. She was entitled to it.

Humming in satisfaction, she recovered her clothes and dressed herself. It was going to be another hard day of work at the Clock Tower, and then she was off to the Velvet Room for her first night as a professional stripper.

Life was not perfect yet, but it was still wonderful.

She never realized that the previous night's escapades had been experienced by her Servant as well, through the connection they shared.

[br]

Saber's routine was quite simple. She got up at the crack of dawn, spent an hour exercising with the sword and then she would proceed to have a light breakfast (as measured by a pack of lions).

After that, she would leave the apartment and ride the bus to the closest stop to her workplace, about half an hour of a walk away.

When she arrived that morning, the gates were already open and her employer's limousine was leaving the premises at high speed.

Howard was not aboard, she knew. He rarely left the mansion before lunch. However, his driver still left the mansion every single morning, returning Howard's guest of the previous evening back to the city.

Every night, there were guests who stayed over and then were escorted back in the morning. Sometimes they were business associates and some other times they were young women of considerable beauty.

Saber was no fool and thus she knew exactly what those women were up to. It was one of the reason why she had been troubled by Rin's attendance.

Saber knew that Rin wasn't that sort of woman, and that her affiliation with Howard was purely professional. The man was a renown jewel trader.

Still, the King of Knights couldn't help but worry about her Master's wellbeing. Magi were a treacherous bunch, and there was no telling what underhanded move they could make.

However, the few times they had met in the previous weeks gave Saber no reason to believe anything was amiss.

Rin looked well. In fact, she looked better than she ever had. She had even gained a bit of weight, which was a good sign. There was truly nothing to worry about.

Therefore, she did not notice how close her Master actually was, when she passed her by in the limo with dark-tinted glasses. If she had, perhaps things might have played differently.

[br]

Saber's job was simple and straightforward, at least compared to the duties of a king.

She arrived at the mansion in the late morning and set out to distribute the workload for the rest of the day. Then, she would supervise the various workers and eventually settle any issue that might arise. The mansion was sizable enough and it had over a hundred people working full-time, from the waiting staff, to the security and the gardeners. Technically speaking, Saber was in charge of the waiting staff only, but her superior charisma made people seek her counsel every time, making her the de facto head of the entire staff.

She didn't mind the extra burden. In fact, she enjoyed it. For one thing, it kept her away from having to perform the most basic tasks that, as a king (even one raised as a humble squire), she'd rather not do.

More importantly, it made her feel like she had a purpose, no matter how small it was.

After lunch had been served for the many guests that came over every single day, Saber had lunch herself (once again putting a pack of lions to shame), then she organized the activities for the afternoon.

While the staff went about their business with boosted confidence, Saber was left with little to do beside checking that everything was going on flawlessly, and that left her with a lot of time to think.

She used the opportunity to evaluate her current employer.

Howard Ogdenson was an unlikable man in many ways. He was clearly a person of many vices, in which his wealth allowed him to indulge at great length. He had a fondness for food that reflected in the shape of his body and he had a even greater fondness for the female form.

She had deduced this, not so much from the female guest he entertained in his rooms, but from the talking of the female members of the staff, who commented about how, sometimes, they were the target of his attentions.

Now, Saber would have put her foot down on such shenanigans, violently so if needed, even if the man was her employer, if not for the fact that the very same girls lamented how infrequent Howard's propositions were.

That threw her for a loop.

It turned out that most of the women on staff had had sex with their employer at one point or another, usually in an attempt to curry his favour (and an even better paycheck), only to be completely blown away by how skilled he was in the arts of lovemaking, leaving them bemoaning the lack of an encore.

Many, she had later discovered, turned down offers of better employment just so that they could have a chance to be called upon by him to share the night with them.

Saber was at least content in knowing that her employer didn't force himself on his employees and that he knew how to treat them well.

Speaking of which, the man had the unquestionable loyalty of his entire staff, even the male part. Apparently, not only did he pay good money for services rendered, but he also took a personal interest in the wellbeing of his people, whether they were his house-staff or the many other people that worked under his employ.

He was undeniably good to his employees, and Saber found herself having to begrudgingly respect the man, even if she didn't like it.

She briefly wondered if this near-constant whispering of his sexual prowess was the reason behind her nightly fantasy. She'd rather not believe that, thinking herself above such things, but the truth was that before being involved with Shirou and Rin, she had completely shut-off that part of her and when she allowed herself to explore that side of her own self, either Shirou and Rin were around to satisfy her more than she ever needed.

Now... Now it had been awhile since she had last shared her intimacy with anyone, while she overheard every day how good her employer was in that department.

Maybe it was normal-human, even-but Saber did not like it. Even if it was just a dream, it felt like cheating on her lovers, and she could not abide that. Still, with nothing of greater importance to keep her mind busy, she inadvertently relapsed into that line of thought every now and then.

When she returned home that evening, she took a long, cold shower to clear away the discomfort that had pooled at the bottom of her stomach and went to bed doing her utmost best not to think about anything that could be considered improper in any shape or form.

[br]

While Saber was mulling over her issues, Rin was standing in pitch black darkness, her heart going a mile a minute. Soon, it would be her moment. Soon...

"Ladies and Gentlemen," a smooth voice spoke from the loudspeaker, "tonight, we have the pleasure of presenting you a priceless jewel from the distant lands of Japan. Meet the wonderful Ruby Red!"

The curtains were pulled apart and Rin was bathed in stroboscopic light.

She stepped forth, wearing a red, button up coat that reached about halfway to her thighs. From there to her ankles, her longs legs were clad in tantalizing black stocking.

She approached the pole standing in the middle of the platform, the clicking of her heels drowned out by the applause from the crowd beneath.

She twirled around the metal pole, dancing in rhythm with the music, sultrily twisting her body around.

The whistles and the cheers from the crowd thrilled her as she stretched her long, nylon clad legs. Taking hold of the pole with both hand, she stuck out her butt in direction of the spectators, rotating her hips tantalisingly.

The roar of the crowd told her that she had hit the mark with that. It was time to move onto the next part.

Relinquishing the pole, she turned to the crowd as her hands went for the button of her coat. With nimble fingers, she opened them one by one, flashing a hint of her cleavage to the crowd before turning her back on them and opening the last remaining ones. With a swift movement she pulled it open and she let it fall to floor.

The crowd cheered in approval as their gaze devoured the sight of her back, clad in exquisite black lingerie.

The music picked up and Rin returned to the pole once more, with a salacious smile on her lips and with her heart threatening to burst out from her chest.

This feeling... this exposure... it was of the most thrilling experience of her life. To be gazed upon, to be lusted over. That was the purpose of beauty.

It was art, and to conceal it was a sin.

Bursting with confidence, she moved to the next item on the list: the black garment that held her firm breasts.

Michael, the manager, had picked it for her and she had to admit the man had good taste. Even when she used to bother with underwear, Rin always went for the practical stuff, never wasting more money than strictly necessary. She never had never seen the point of lingerie, but now that she had greater appreciation for her body, she understood that quality merchandise came in quality packaging, even if it was only there to be unwrapped. It was yet another proof of how short-sighted she used to be.

But those were thoughts for another time. Now it was time to give her audience another piece of herself. Walking to the very edge of the stage with an excessive sway of her hips, she unlatched her bra, but did not outright remove it.

Instead she leaned forward, bringing her arms together to squeeze her tits between shaking her chest teasingly. Only when she was satisfied with the shouts from the audience did she stand back up and threw it to them. Her breasts bounced freely, until she wrapped her arms underneath them.

Finally, a part of her body that only a selected few had seen theretofore was now in full display. Her nipples ached to be pinched, twisted mercilessly, but now was not the time. Later she would have all the time.

Now, she had to present the main dish.

Once again she made her way to the pole, where she grinded herself even further. Whereas other women would just put on a show, Rin pressed the metal firmly between her legs, letting the piercing coolness contrast against the hotness of her cunt.

Although she was aroused, she was not yet quite wet, which was strange, but she had no time to ponder why. She spent another few moments rubbing herself against the pole, showing exactly how her tits could hug its girth and how ecstatic she looked doing so.

None of the girls she watched exhibiting in the previous days had ever worn such an expression, because none of them actually enjoyed the exposure. They were only pretenders. Tohsaka Rin was the real deal, and she was about to prove it.

Walking back to the edge of the stage, she cocked her hips to the side and put a finger to her lips, making a pout that seemed to convey a 'whatever should I do now?'

Needless to say, the crowd was more than happy to yell the answer. Smiling wickedly, she tugged at the edge of her panties but she did not remove them immediately. Instead she turned around and pulled them down just so that the elastic would bit into the softness of her butt, showing exactly how juicy it was. Rin threw a smile behind her back and slowly rotated her hips; all the while, her fingers toyed with the last piece of modesty she still pretended to have.

Finally, she gave in to the demands of the audience and she let the panties fall to the floor unimpeded, after which she pulled her legs slightly apart and gave herself a solid spank that made her butt wiggle.

The crowd went mad, and Rin finally understood how the gods felt as they relished in the worship of their believers.

She sauntered to the edge of the stage, so that they could see up close every inch of her body, completely naked except for shoes and stocking. She twirled around some more, cupping her breasts and slapping or spreading her ass.

However, she realized that something was still missing, an important element that she could not pinpoint.

Either way, the show was finally over and she could get off the stage.

Normally, a stripper would collect her stuff and go back to the changing room to get dressed again, either for another show later or to leave. The most extroverted of them would then join the audience to have a chat with their fans, but Rin decided to just go without bothering to cover herself again.

She was very nearly swarmed by the public, but she gave no hint of discomfort at being so exposed in such close proximity. A patron offered her a drink which she graciously accepted and she did not say a word when the same man stealthily copped a feel of her round bottom.

She mingled for a while, but none of the clients actually dared to overstep their boundaries. It was a bit disappointing, but she didn't mind too much. However, she made note of all the stares she received, weighing which of them would better suit her objective.

Holding her drink she approached a black skinned man seating quietly into a corner. naked. The other girls shot her looks that varied from curiosity to disdain, but Rin didn't was worth a hundred of them, half baked things that they were.

She was worth a hundred of them, half-baked things that they were.

"Mind if I sit here?" she asked sultrily, enjoying how he devoured her with his eyes.

"Not at all, Miss Ruby." He motioned for her to take a seat. "That was a wonderful show you put on."

"Why thank you. That was my first exhibition, so I must confess I was a bit nervous up there."

"Really?" He arched an eyebrow. "I wouldn't have thought that, considering how, ah, nonchalant you seem to be about your nudity."

Rin cocked her head, smiling thinly. "Do you think I should conceal my body? Such a pity-I thought you liked it."

"No, no!" He quickly waved his hands. "I like your body very much, I swear. Honestly, you are the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen."

"Now you're just being polite. I know you don't actually think that."

"I swear it, miss Ruby. I couldn't get my eyes off you the entire time."

"Truly?" Her smile grew, as she leaned toward him, placing a hand on his arm. Her chest was going a mile a minute. This was it, the defining moment. "Then, if you really think so, you might have a taste of me... for a fee."

The man's eyes widened and then hardened. "Miss Ruby, if I agree to something like that, I won't let you take it back later."

Rin's smile widened. "Believe me, there's no way I would take it back."

"Are we going about this here?"

"That would put the establishment under unnecessary scrutiny, I'm afraid."

"Then, will you follow me to my place?"

"Of course. If you pay me enough, I'll come with you anywhere and do anything you want."

"Anything?"

"At all," she agreed, her hand reaching for his leg underneath the table.

"Let's go then," he said, quickly stading up. "Let's not waste any time."

She put her coat back on, only the coat, and followed the man outside. This was it. This was truly the first time she was making good on her resolve to sell herself.

With Gerard, it had been a matter of begruding necessity. With Howard, she was given an offer she could not refuse. This time she approached her would-be client herself, whispered her availability in his ears and then followed him to his luxurious sport car.

Looking at his vehicle, she knew she had hit the jackpot. This guys was loaded. Not like Howard or Gerard, but still enough to afford a luxury car.

Rin had not much belief in the way of racial stereotypes, having been subjected to them for years, but she didn't have much attraction for black-skinned people, either. She picked him because he was the one who eyed her out since since she had gotten on stage and his eyes had been glued to her even when another girl took her place.

She knew he had swallowed the proverbial hook, line and sinker. The only thing she had to do was to reel him in.

"Do you usually go around wearing nothing underneath your coat, or is it just with me?" he asked as he drove, a hand caressing the naked skin of her leg.

She spread her legs slightly and pulled his hand further in.

"I never wear any more than I strictly have to," she whispered.

"You are such a slut," he whispered back, squeezing her inner thigh and feeling the moisture that had crawled down from her eager cunt.

Rin purred. They hadn't even gotten to the juicy part, and he was already calling her names.

The car rode smoothly to one of the wealthiest parts of the city, stopping into an underground parking garage. They got out of the car and made their way toward an elevator, but before they could get to it, he stopped her.

"What is it?"

"How about an appetizer?"

"Huh?"

"I want you to suck me off," he said matter-of-factly.

"What, here?"

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

Rin looked around. The underground parking garage was deserted, but they were still in a well-lit area, right in front of the elevator. If anyone came down here, they would certainly catch them in the act.

To be exposed in the midst of such a task... her lower abdomen sent sharp pulses of heat across her entire body at the mere thought.

"That's gonna cost you more," she said to mask her eagerness, but quickly lowered herself to her knees.

"Money isn't an issue here," he replied as he unzipped his pants and dropped them on the floor.

Rin stared and stared and stared, unaware of how her eyes had widened and her jaw had slackened.

The black appendage hanging in front of her face was a rubber-like hose, etched with thick veins. It was at least thirteen inches long and was as thick as her wrist while being only half erect.

Rin gaped at the monstrous thing looking up at its owner and then back at it.

"What? Don't tell me this is the first time you see a black cock."

"I... I never...," she stuttered.

"Great. I thought I got myself a professional whore, but I found a virgin instead."

"Excuse me?" Rin balked, anger rising into her chest. How did he dare make such outrageous claims about her character? "I'll have you know that I've been with two men behind my boyfriend's back."

The man rolled his eyes. "Only two? Shit. This is worse than I thought. Look, Red. I know at least a dozen girls under sixteen that have been with ten times as many guys and even then they'd still be the same as virgins until they got their cherry popped by a black cock. Sorry, but there's no way you can take it before you stretch your holes first."

"But..."

"Look, do you think that it can fit," he motioned at his cock, "without breaking you?"

Rin looked at the meat slab and sighed. No, there was no way it would fit her as she was.

"I can at least lick it," she said stubbornly. This thing had gone completely sideway.

"I'm not paying for that."

"I know. I... consider it an apology for wasting your time, okay?" It irked her, having to work for free, but as any good entrepreneur knew, customer satisfaction was the first priority. She couldn't let him pay for her inadequacies.

"Alright then," he conceded.

She grabbed ahold of his dick and found that her small hand couldn't circle it entirely as it began to swell. It grew and grew, until he reached the unbelievable length of eighteen inches and she had to use both hands just to hold it.

She started to jerk him off, but she found that her hands wouldn't slide on it that much.

"You gotta spit on it," he said.

Rin looked at him perplexed, but did as she was told, spitting repeatedly on his cock to lubricate it, until it was slick enough for her to smoothly stroke it.

Rin still marveled at the sheer size of his manhood. She didn't know they came this big and she never even imagined they could fit in a woman-any woman.

"Are... Are all black men this big?" she asked.

"Some are bigger." He shrugged and Rin's eyes widened. Bigger than this monster?

She was quite put off by it all. The experience was humbling in its own way. Thinking about it, she had only been with two men other than Shirou, but she had already considered herself to be a professional.

Such hubris. She was still only a novice on the path of Whorehood.

'I see,' she admitted, 'I've only just begun.'

However, she was Tohsaka Rin, not just any random woman. If she set a goal for herself, she'd reach it.

Having made her resolve, she brought her lips to the black tip and started licking earnestly.

If there was one thing she had come to appreciate in the previous months, it was the taste of a man's cock. Something that was once utterly detestable was now enjoyable. However, she was annoyed that she was having a hard time getting just the tip between her lips.

It was like having a good dish in front of her and not being allowed to eat it. It only made her hungrier. With renewed efforts, she lapped at it, applying as much suction as she could while dancing her tongue over it.

"Points for effort," he groaned, holding her head. "Don't stop stroking, though."

Easier said than done. It was very difficult to focus on a complex sucking techinque while having to simultaneously stroke it with both hands at once. Still, she put in her best effort, holding it steady with her suction while her hands went up and down its black length.

She had established a decent pace when she heard the elevator behind her starting to move.

Her eyes widened and she made to stand up, but his hand forced him to stay down, with her mouth firmly planted on his cock.

"We're not going anywhere until you drain my balls, Red."

She glared at him. She could easily kick his ass just with martial arts, without needing to rely on Magecraft. He could not really stop her if she wanted to leave.

However, his arrogant tone, so dismissive of her wishes, sent a wave of heat across her belly, and the danger of being exposed in public, however scary it was, did nothing to assuage her arousal.

She resumed sucking and stroking with renewed vigour, born out of fear and desire equally. This was different from wearing risque clothes in public, which would likely be dismissed if noticed. This was performing a sexual act in a public space-a thoroughly deviant behavior.

The elevator drew closer and closer until it stopped and its doors opened with a ding.

Its passenger took a step forward and then stopped.

"Oh," she heard a female voice say.

Icy cold and searing heat coursed through her. She was utterly terrified and yet her mind was nearly blank with arousal. She had been exposed at last. This stranger knew without the shadow of a doubt what kind of degenerate she was.

There was no way to conceal it at this point. All she could do was finish what she started.

She kept on sucking and stroking, forcing herself to disregard her own increasing horniness.

Wet did not begin to describe how she felt. Drops of arousal splattered on the concrete floor, where her saliva had already created a puddle. Her hands were busy holding the meat-shaft and thus she could only suffer, unable to do anything about it.

This what was she had been missing at the strip club. No matter how indecent being naked in front of a crowd was, it was still a setting where it was deemed acceptable. There was none of the degradation of doing similar things in an improper setting. This was what being a filthy whore was like. Not just a peddler of carnal pleasure, but a true pervert.

The stranger hadn't moved yet, so she must have been rooted on the spot, transfixed by the indecency she had stumbled upon. Would she be disgusted or would she be aroused? Rin wanted to know, but she also enjoyed the mystery.

She tethered over an abyss of madness-she always did as of late. There was no possibility of recovery; therefore, all she could do was let herself fall.

He came into her mouth without warning. It was only by virtue of having been trained by both Gerard and Howard that she did not recoil or gag, letting the stream of cum slid down her throat unimpeded. There was just so much of it that she almost thought it would not stop.

But eventually it did stop, by way of coming out in progressively smaller spurts. Rin was now finally able to savor its pungent taste in her mouth, swirling it around with her tongue.

Who would have thought that she'd come to enjoy the the creamy substance produced by a man's testicles like she would a fine wine? The abyss was full of such wonders, and it beckoned to her eagerly.

Finally satisfied with the fruit of her labour, she turned to look at the intruder, and was greeted by the sight of familiar blonde hair.

Rin's eyes widened and her legs trembled as she took in the sight of the unwitting voyeur. She was a petite woman with blonde eyes gathered into a ponytail and with striking blue eyes.

Blue eyes, not green. For an almost eternal moment she thought it was Saber, but she was not. The nameless woman remained rooted on the spot, looking at the scene seemingly unfazed.

"Oh, hey babe," Rin's client greeted casually, hard cock still pointed at her face. "Going out?"

"Yes, Shirley invited me over for drinks. I see you got take outs instead," she chuckled at Rin.

"Eh, I was feeling a bit raunchy and you were still passed out, so I went looking for some extra pussy while you slept."

"You are such an insatiable pig," she laughed. "Anyway, I'll be back later in the morning."

"Wait, I'll come with you. it's been awhile since I last had a go at Shirley's fine ass."

"What about her?" she asked, nudging her head at Rin, who was still frozen in surprise at the casual byplay. "You done already?"

"Yeah, she was kind of a disappointment. No offense Red, but you gotta work on your technique," he said as he pulled up his pants as well helping her to her feet.

"R-Right," she stuttered.

"Great. I'll look forward to get some of that action another time. Come on, I'll give you a ride back."

Rin nodded and followed numbly. The three of them got aboard his sport car once more and they took off toward the city. Rin didn't say so much as a word during the trip, far too busy thinking about the previous half an hour.

To say that she was disappointed would be an understatement. The whole stripping gig was fun as she loved being the center of attention, but it was also less of a turn on than she thought. It would work well as a gateway to more interesting and profitable businesses and so she would keep on performing at least until she made a name for herself.

Everything else had gone worse. The client she had hooked, it turned out, was way beyond her ability to handle. Frankly speaking, she never worried about her own technique. Even as a teenager, most men would have been more than happy to be with her just because of who she was, but this was business and strictly speaking the quality of the service did matter. Whoring herself out might have been enough of a turn on for herself, but it didn't carry much additional value for the potential customers.

She needed to work in order to get more experience and she needed more experience to work. Whomever said that being a slut was easy, clearly didn't know what they were talking about.

"I gotta say James, it's not like you to just be done with a blowjob," the woman in the passenger seat said, letting Rin know the name of her client for the first time.

"She's a novice," he replied without removing his eyes from the road. The girl glanced back at Rin with a knowing smile.

"Doesn't look like a novice to me."

"She's never went black," he clarified.

"Oh, I see. Yeah, rushing her to the ER with a dislocated jaw would have been annoying."

Rin was annoyed even if she had been spared a trip to the ER. She might have found being looked down upon as a turn on, but not being talked about as she wasn't even there. Above everything, being ignored pissed her off.

"Don't worry honey," the woman said turning back to her. "I have been in your place too at some point."

"Indeed," Rin raised an eyebrow.

"Sure, it all a matter of taking things in steps. Here," she fished a business card from her purse. "Tell them Janice sent you and ask for the black initiation kit."

"Al...right. Thank you, I guess."

"Don't sweat it. It's my duty to help another girl get into the sisterhood."

"Sisterhood? What sisterhood?"

"Why, the Big Black Cock Lovers sisterhood, silly," she laughed. "And mark my words, once you go black, you'll never go back."

Rin gave the woman, Janice, an odd look and then glanced at the splip of paper. It was the business card of a sex shop in London.

"By the way," she continued, "if you ever feel like practicing on the real deal, ask to be let in the back."

"Why? What's in the back?"

"You'll see," she winked mysteriously.

The rest of the trip was mostly silent and Rin was dropped back in front of the strip club. Well, most of the night had been a waste, but at least she understood where she stood in this new world she had stepped into.

Looking at the business card one last time, Rin resolved to visit the shop as soon as she had a bit of free time.

[br]

She needed to work in order to get more experience and she needed more experience to work. Whomever said that being a slut was easy, clearly didn't know what they were talking about.

"I gotta say James, it's not like you to just be done with a blowjob," the woman in the passenger seat said, letting Rin know the name of her client for the first time.

"She's a novice," he replied without removing his eyes from the road. The girl glanced back at Rin with a knowing smile.

"Doesn't look like a novice to me."

"She's never went black," he clarified.

"Oh, I see. Yeah, rushing her to the ER with a dislocated jaw would have been annoying."

Rin was annoyed even if she had been spared a trip to the ER. She might have found being looked down upon as a turn on, but not being talked about as she wasn't even there. Above everything, being ignored pissed her off.

"Don't worry honey," the woman said turning back to her. "I have been in your place too at some point."

"Indeed," Rin raised an eyebrow.

"Sure, it all a matter of taking things in steps. Here," she fished a business card from her purse. "Tell them Janice sent you and ask for the black initiation kit."

"Al...right. Thank you, I guess."

"Don't sweat it. It's my duty to help another girl get into the sisterhood."

"Sisterhood? What sisterhood?"

"Why, the Big Black Cock Lovers sisterhood, silly," she laughed. "And mark my words, once you go black, you'll never go back."

Rin gave the woman, Janice, an odd look and then glanced at the splip of paper. It was the business card of a sex shop in London.

"By the way," she continued, "if you ever feel like practicing on the real deal, ask to be let in the back."

"Why? What's in the back?"

"You'll see," she winked mysteriously.

The rest of the trip was mostly silent and Rin was dropped back in front of the strip club. Well, most of the night had been a waste, but at least she understood where she stood in this new world she had stepped into.

Looking at the business card one last time, Rin resolved to visit the shop as soon as she had a bit of free time.

[br]

AN: Yep, here it is at last. I'm not dead yet and I should hopefully be able to update more often.

Saber's fall starts here, unwittingly started by her Master, while Rin becomes more and more depraved.

As usual, read an review.

See ya soon


	13. Chapter 13

It had been a couple of intense weeks for Rin. After the mishap with her first client, she had been caught up in her research at the Clock Tower, so much that she couldn't afford to do anything other than seeing Gerard the two allotted times and then Howard in the evening. The businessman had developed a taste for Rin's new openness for sexual activities and seeing how he would soon have to leave for a month, he wanted to make the best out of their time together.

Nearly every night, he thoroughly devoured Rin's body, leaving her a quivering mess. However, as satisfying that was for her, both physically and emotionally, Rin couldn't help but wonder about that night in the parking lot.

Two things had transpired back then.

Her own inadequacy first and foremost. The world of sex was wide and unpredictable, and she had only just scratched the surface. That meant that she wouldn't get bored it it anytime soon, so it wasn't that much of a bad thing.

However, the other thing that Rin found out as the days went by, was that she couldn't get out of her head the thought of being found out by Saber. Needless to say, she was utterly terrified at the prospect. She didn't want to hurt Saber in any way. Even at the bottom of her own depravity, Rin cared.

Still, it was only a matter of time before her dalliances would be found out and therein lied the problem, for each time Rin's thought strayed to the kind of face Saber would make upon seeing her whorish self, her inside melted into a puddle of horniness.

It was the ultimate forbidden fruit hanging on the tree of depravity. To shatter the bond of trust and love for pleasure. It was inevitable that she would come up to that at one point or another.

The only things she could do were either give up on her new lifestyle or resign herself to breaking Saber's heart. Both options were extremely dreadful and appealing at the same time and for the life of her, Rin couldn't come to a decision.

Of course this conundrum reflected on her behavior in bed and there was just no way that someone attuned to the intricacies of the female body like Gerard would not notice.

* * *

The Magus waited for his test subject to arrive. Rin's development had gone better than he had planned initially. Once her initial reluctance had been overcome, her proactive nature would seek out answers that other would find too uncomfortable to seek. Of course, the subtle nudge from his Mystic Code every now and then helped the transition that would otherwise have required a much heavier hand or a whole lot more time.

What mattered was that Rin had it into herself to be a whore. Between logic and emotion, between morals and pleasure, she always chose the latter. Of course, with sufficient application of strength, anyone would break, but Rin's value was in having put her own spin to her fall, remaking herself into something more than what she could have been.

Naturally, things could go smoothly only so far. Lately, Rin had shown hints of hesitation during their sessions. Nothing that he couldn't overwhelm with sheer application of skills naturally, but still enough that he worried she would lapse back to a… more prudish behavior. That could not be allowed and therefore he needed to take it up a notch.

Now, Gerard didn't have the power to read minds. At best, he could identify and manipulate emotions in his test subjects and it was subordinate to how much he wished to preserve their mental integrity. Fortunately, he had gathered enough data on Rin to know her weak spots and how to coax her into further depravity. All he had to do was setting up a proper environment for her to take that step.

* * *

When Rin boarded the metro, that evening, it was packed from the rush hour. Because of her busy schedule this was the only time she could meet him and that meant that she had to give up on meeting Howard. It was a pity, but it couldn't be helped. Not that she disliked being with Gerard by any stretch of the imagination, but if at all possible she would have preferred fitting them both in the same day. As it had become custom when meeting him, she had opted for a very short skirt without underwear and a pair of killer high heels. Gerard thoroughly approved for her choice in apparel and Rin enjoyed the dangers of risking exposure by wearing dangerous short clothing.

She had felt more than a few eyes on her barely concealed butt and she expected even more of them on the train, where she was forced to remain standing.

As expected, all the men's eyes were glued to her form, while she pretended not to notice. As she held herself to the strap overhead, her legs stretched to impossible lengths and her skirt rose high enough to expose the curve of her delectable ass.

Honestly, how it could be possible that showing just a little bit of skin on a train was more of a turn on than stripping completely at a club was beyond her, but then again, that's how twisted she was.

A group of teenagers was filming her with their phones, trying to look inconspicuous and failing abysmally. Now, if she didn't have other arrangements, she would consider luring them somewhere secluded and drain both their balls and wallets. They were probably minors but who cared? They wore brand clothes and used expensive looking phones. They were likely spoiled rich brats, but so what? Money was money and a whore doesn't care where it comes from.

"Slut," she heard one of the few women on the train murmur, and Rin sighed at the tingle that it gave her. Rin would have wanted to show her just how much of a slut she could be, but she had a rule about not working for free, and while she wasn't above giving a preview, sadly, this wasn't the time for that.

At the next stop the carriage emptied, leaving only Rin on board. With the thrill of exposure lost, Rin went back to think about Saber and what she should do about the matter. Lately, it was the only thing she could think about when she wasn't otherwise preoccupied and it annoyed her.

If only there was a way to reconcile being a whore with being Saber's girlfriend... but that wasn't possible. Of all people, the King of Knights would not forgive duplicity or moral misconduct.

She would not understand what being a whore felt like, how liberating it was to take part in indecent behaviors. Rin had never felt so true to herself as she did now but Saber would not be able to accept that.

By the time that she stepped off the train, her mood was completely soured. Fortunately, she knew that Gerard would ignite her desire again in a matter of minutes and then he would drown her in blissful ecstasy for the rest of the night.

She stepped into his Workshop and found him with his back turned to her, looking up to some complex charts pinned to the wall.

"Oh, hey, Rin. Thanks for coming. I'll be there in a moment."

Rin shrugged and took a seat, enjoying the look of his broad back as he peered with a professional demeanor over the seemingly incomprehensible data. Gerard was truly the epitome of a Magus and of a man. Rin considered herself blessed for having met him and quite foolish for having scorned him for so long.

"Rin, do you remember my friend Howard?" he asked, turning around to face her.

"The jewel trader? Sure." It was hard to forget a guy that fucks you into oblivion every other day, but Gerard didn't know that.

"I had the most intriguing conversation with him the other day," he continued, smiling. "He told me about this pretty Asian girl he convinced to have sex with him in exchange for some fancy jewels. He told me she had a very keen eye for them and while she was reluctant at first, she turned out to be quite the spitfire. Now, I'm quite sure there's plenty of hot Asian girls with an eye for jewels, but this twisted brain of mine really couldn't help but making comparisons, you know?"

Rin's mouth had gone dry as her eyes locked onto Gerard's amused expression.

"Are you implying something, Gerard?"

"I wouldn't dare imply anything, dear," he leaned over, "but I couldn't help but wonder. You knew that the Mystic Code I gave you is meant to gather data on your body's behaviour, right? Normally I would be interested only in what happens during our sessions together, but talking with Howard made me want to draw a more... _comprehensive_ chart."

He pointed at the graphs on the wall, which had the time on the vertical axis and the day of the month of the horizontal. Several lines spiked extremely high every night, in the month she had been having sex with Howard.

"You have been very, very naughty, Rin," he whispered in her ear.

Red faced, she bit her lip while her legs trembled. She had been exposed. Gerard had found out that she had been having sex with someone else on the side.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. 'No, I'm not,' she thought.

"No you are not," he told her. "Numbers don't lie, Rin, and you know what they say?"

"What do they say, Gerard?" she asked, barely audible. She already knew the answer, of course, but she craved for him to tell her out loud. To call her out for what she had willingly become.

"They say that you are perpetually horny-that you masturbate frequently, even when I know you are at the Clock Tower." A hand fell on her cheek and slowly slid further down. "They say that you have been going without underwear in public not only when you come to me, but every single day," the hand continued to her collarbone and then her breast. "They say that you have been having sex with another man for his wealth," the hand fell into her lap, where her legs spread open to grant access. "They say that you pretend to be a high-class woman when you are actually a filthy, cock-craving whore."

"Ahnn!" she moaned, throwing her head backward as Gerard tugged at the piercing on her clitoris.

This was what she wanted. These were the moments she lived for, when the curtain fell and she was revealed for what she had made herself into. There was no way she could give it up for anything in the world.

"How cunning of you to make me believe you were a proper young lady. Did you have fun, rebuking my propositions all the time?" he snarled, sliding two fingers into her boiling snatch. "I'm sure you were having quite a laugh at my expenses."

It wasn't like that, but she didn't care about defending herself, not while she was being so deliciously tormented and humiliated.

"I'm sorry! Hnnn! I'm sorry, Gerard. I didn't mean to be such a stuck-up bitch. Please forgive me."

"Forgive you, Rin? Maybe I should ask for a refund. Clearly the product I bought wasn't as advertised."

"Ahh, I'll do anything," she promised. "I don't care what it is."

She meant it, too. Whatever degrading task Gerard could come up with, she knew she would enjoy.

"Then, I will put a sign on your body to mark you as the wanton slut that you are."

"What...hmm...what sign?"

"What does it matter? Don't worry, no one would be able to see it unless you expose it yourself. And of course, it won't be just a drawing either. It's a product of my Magecraft, after all. As for the effects of it, you'll have to live and learn. I will tell you this much though. The kind of pleasure you have experienced until now will pale in comparison to what you'll get."

"Fuaah... something like that... I won't be able to..." 'I won't be able to pretend anymore.'

"Rin," he said, now more gently. "I know you have been afraid. I know that you have been fighting to protect something all on your own for a long time. You don't have to be alone anymore. Surrender yourself to me completely and I will be with you every step of the way henceforth."

Rin's breath was caught in her throat. Her heart was a mess of emotions. She was indeed scared. She had been worrying about a thousand things every day for so long that she couldn't recall a time when she hadn't. She had been keeping so many secrets, weaving so many lies that sometimes she didn't know who she was anymore.

She longed to be free, to be happy, to be safe.

Gerard offered her all of that, even after she had scorned and deceived him repeatedly. Even now he was reaching out to her with an helping hand without asking for anything in return other than her trust.

Rin could not describe with words the intensity of her love for him and she had already cast aside her pride, which would have demanded that she'd rely on herself and herself alone.

In her heart, the decision was made.

"Brand me, Gerard."

* * *

Saber gasped as she woke up, bolting to a seated position and sending the cover flying off the bed.

It had happened again. For the tenth time in two weeks, she had nightmares of having sex with a man other than Shirou. Although sometimes the figure was nothing more than a black silhouette, her most recurring dream lover was none other than her employer. The overweight businessman plagued her nights to the point that she had considered no longer sleeping, once and for all. The only reason why she forced herself to endure this ordeal was to help Rin with her burden.

However, it was getting quite vexing, waking up almost every night covered in sweat and with an unbearable ache in her lower belly. It was only because of her pride and iron will that she could forcibly suppress the feeling, even though the thoughts came forth in her mind over the course of the day, particularly when she was in proximity of the object of her nightmares.

But tonight, it was different. There hadn't been any dream whatsoever, but Saber woke with her body in flames. The sweat had made the nightgown stick to her petite body, which had become practically see-through, and because of that, her condition would have been apparent to every onlooker had there been any.

Her small nipples were erect to the point that they physically hurt and in the valley between her legs a puddle of clear liquid had formed.

She had been woken up by the intensity of a spontaneous climax.

Shame did not begin to convey her feelings as of that moment. Was this truly how her body and mind would behave once withheld from satisfying the desires that her relationship with Shirou and Rin had awoken within her? Craving for release regardless of who provided it and then eventually...?

Was this the kind of ordeal men and women faced on a daily basis? Or was it something exclusive to her, whose body had been frozen for years in its teenage state and whose needs had been suppressed just as long through sheer willpower and determination, before being further locked into shape through her summoning as a Servant?

There were too many possible causes to which she could ascribe her predicament. Worse yet, she didn't know how to begin to solve it other than bearing the shame privately and carrying on as usual.

Needless to say, her situation wasn't about to become any easier.

* * *

In Gerard's Workshop, Rin sat on her heels, naked from head to toe in the middle of a runic circle. The glow of active Magecraft was slowly fading, allowing the usual soft light of the oil lamps to cast its shadow unimpeded across the face of the female Magus.

Her eyes were crossed and turned backwards while her drooling tongue was dangling limply out of her gaping mouth.

Her entire body was twitching as if she had been severely electrocuted, but the growing puddle of fluids dripping from her impossibly wet cunt revealed that it hadn't been such an unpleasant experience, although it had obviously been just as intense if not more.

However, she was in no position to make comparisons. All traces of conscious thought had vanished from Rin's head, relentlessly hammered out by the consecutive orgasms that Gerard's ritual had forced through her nervous system as the spell coursed through every fiber of her body, permanently altering the way it worked.

The energy bounced back and forth in every direction underneath her skin, until it regrouped and coalesced in her mouth where it took visible form.

On the back of her tongue, where it wouldn't be visible unless she willingly stretched it completely out, a hollow heart shaped symbol appeared and within it another one and finally a third inside of the second. Lastly, an elegant capital "G" engraved itself in the middle of it all, marking Rin once and for all as Gerard's plaything.

The man himself stood outside of the magic circle, just as naked, admiring his exquisite handiwork. Even if she had passed out from the shock, Rin's mind had remained intact and functional, whereas another human would have been reduced to a vegetable. This was of course because of her background as a Magus, but also because in the past few months Rin had embraced carnal pleasure and made it her own, stretching her wings enough for her to withstand the refining process he had put her through.

With this, her body would change even faster than it had previously, adapting to all circumstances. Her flexibility would be enhanced and so would her resistance to physical abuse. Similarly, her recovery ability would be out of this world, surpassed only by that granted by some ancient Mystic Code or high-level mysteries.

Of course, something like that would not come without price. The energy requirements were immense, more so than any Magus would be able to produce on their own. Fortunately, the mark on her tongue would see that it would not be a problem, for it made her able to assimilate Mana from anyone without bothering with complex tantric rituals. Naturally, such an ability had to have its own downside, although to Gerard it was just another bonus.

A perpetual, insatiable lust. A deep-rooted craving for semen that would never be truly satisfied. From here onward, regardless of what path she would follow, her body was that of a cum-addicted slut and it would change to reflect that nature and to ensnare as many men as she could.

Already, her tongue was longer than it had been earlier, easily reaching past her chin. Her breasts would keep on swelling-how much, he could not tell. It could be a little or a lot, depending on Rin's own idea of perfect femininity. Similarly, her hips would widen and her butt would grow in accordance with her vision of beauty.

Gerard's already rock-hard cock throbbed in excitement. He could not wait to see what depths of debauchery Rin would fall down into. He could not wait for Rin to regain her senses, so that he could show her how her new body would work.

He was fairly certain she would love it.

* * *

She threw herself into the shower and let the ice-cold water run over her body, The same body that would not stop shaking. She had tried for hours to go back to sleep out of sheer stubbornness, but that yielded no results. She then tried to exorcise that alien feeling by swinging her sword, but all she achieved was to raise her body's temperature even higher. Now she put her hopes into the cleansing power of water, but as the minutes went by, it became apparent that the heat would not go away.

Why was she like this? This couldn't be normal, could it? Even though she was a woman, she only came to know her body through the touch her two lovers. Before that she had sealed away her femininity and her humanity in order to become the perfect King.

Had her lovers' touches awakened her nature, and now that Pandora's box had been opened, she couldn't close it again?

That was the explanation she gave herself, without having someone to go to for counsel, for she didn't have anyone to talk about these things. Rin was overburdened enough without Saber bringing this matter to her attention.

No, she was on her own with this.

As ashamed as she was, she couldn't keep going like that. She had a will of steel, but unless she did something to quell this… hunger it was only a matter of time before she did something she would regret.

Saber did not believe herself to be unbreakable, even though there had been a time when she thought her beliefs couldn't be shaken. That certainty came to an end a few years ago, during the course of the Holy Grail War.

Sher had never told it to anyone, not even Shirou or Rin. It was source of one of the greatest shames of her life.

It wasn't Shirou's or Rin's touch that had first woken the woman within her body,

It had been Caster. The treacherous woman had had her way with Saber while she had been stolen for Shirou. Until rescue came, she had been subjected to the Witch's whims. For hours, days, she had been tortured. However, the only pain Saber had experienced was to her pride.

She had been adamant at first, but as time dragged on, Caster's treatment had started to get at her. Thoughts of giving up, to surrendering herself to the other Servant had filtered through her mind. Even though she didn't follow through with it, in her mind she had already betrayed her comrades.

Back then her body quivered like it was doing now, while the Witch humiliated her, tormenting not her womanhood, but the other hole.

Before then, Saber never even contemplated that something like that could feel good and later chalked it up to the Witch's craft. However, even her sheltered self eventually came to find out that said hole could and was used while having sex.

She refused to acknowledge it. She refused to admit it to anyone, but the echo of those days never truly left.

Even when she was with her lovers, she felt it. The faint throbbing of her backside. The song of her own flesh calling out for sinful acts. She had drowned it in the embrace of Shirou and Rin to the point that it was almost inaudible. However now, as the circumstances had drawn them apart, even if only physically, it came back in full force. The whispers and rumors of her employer plowing her colleagues into oblivion (their words) did not help to assuage it in the least.

What was she supposed to do about it?

The answer was patently obvious. If she didn't have Shirou's or Rin's touch to quell the burning she had to use her own.

She wasn't familiar with the act, nonetheless she threw away her hesitation and let her hand wander down her body, where her legs joined her hips, reaching for the spot that burned so much, brushing gently against the folds.

"Hn," she stifled a moan. The feedback from her touch had taken her by surprise. She expected it to pleasant (no way people would do it if it wasn't) but the intensity had shocked her. It wasn't to the degree of when Rin or Shirou touched her, but she still felt it.

Swallowing a knot in her throat she cleared her head and resumed the motion.

For someone who had never touched herself in such way, her own fingers felt almost alien.

Yet, in spite of the strangeness, the slick sensation of her womanhood had a magnetic quality to it.

"Haah… something like this…," she exhaled in the confines of the shower. Her heart had picked up the pace and so did her hand. Making quick circular motions, she rubbed her folds, gently at first but with increasing intensity as time passed.

It felt good in a way, but also unsatisfying. There was a threshold she knew knew she had to surpass, but she was afraid of what she would feel if she did.

Nonetheless, even if the cries from her body weren't enough to tell her what to do next, Saber had accumulated enough sexual experience with her lovers to know what stimulation worked better on her.

Her free hand slid across her abdomen and toward her small breasts. Her spine jolted when her palm brushed against the soft mound, but she steadied herself and continued rubbing.

Heat seemed to radiate from where her hands met her body. The slippery feeling between her legs increased, unabated by the flow of water from the shower.

"Still… not… enough…" Saber groaned. The stimulation was nice, but it only worsened her condition. She needed more drastic measures.

She pinched her nipple lightly, biting her lips to suppress a moan. However, she couldn't keep completely silent when she pushed two fingers into the wet entrance to her womanhood.

"Hnn...!"

Her folds latched around against the intruders with a greed that shocked Saber almost as much as the waves of pleasure that crawled up her spine. Before she could formulate any thought about hows and whys, her fingers twisted her nipple harder.

"...ooooh…" Saber let out breathlessly, slowly rolling her head backwards.

 _Slck, slck, slck._ She started moving her fingers in and out of her pussy, causing obscene sounds.

It was unbecoming, undignified, but her fingers seemed to possess a will of their own, one firmly set into digging deeper inside her wet core.

Her legs trembled and finally her knees buckled. She slid against the shower wall until she was sitting on the cold floor, where she could give her entire attention to the hunger that had been tormenting her.

' _Hunger is the enemy,'_ she told herself. Enemies are to be defeated, there were no two ways about it. It was a silly thing to think about her own lust, but if she thought it in those terms, this was nothing more than another battle.

One she could and would win. _One she had to._

 _Slck-slck-slck-slck….slckslckslckslckslckslck._

Her hand became frenzied, possessed, as she fingered herself faster and faster, until finally the build-up in her loins reached it apex and her core exploded in bliss.

"Ohhh!" Saber groaned as her climax washed over her, toes curling and pussy clenching around her fingers. Her body tensed and shook several times until her orgasm abated and her muscles relaxed.

She was breathing raggedly and she was tingling all over. Water kept pouring onto her seated form, while she regained her bearings.

"... why?"

The question wasn't directed to anyone, other than herself, or rather to her own traitorous body which still ached to be touched. Her desire had subsided, but only a little bit and she knew that it would not last long that way.

She considered continuing her battle. Still in the afterglow of her last climax, the thought was all too pleasant in her mind. No, she decided. She was better than that. She would not yield so easily twice in a row.

She stood up and rinsed her body, making extra sure not to brush herself in a way that would entice her into changing her mind. Finally, she stepped out of the shower and dried herself while she paced around the apartment.

She was still wearing her bathrobe when the door opened and Rin stepped in.

Their eyes met, both momentarily surprised to see each other at that moment. They were both silent for a while, until Rin broke the awkwardness with a bright smile.

"Saber. Hi! I didn't expect to see you up at this hour."

The Servant glanced at the clock on the wall. It read 4.30 in the morning. Good enough to seem she had woken very early instead of having been up the entire night.

"I didn't expect you to come home this late either, Rin."

"Eh. Is it late or is it early, I wonder. Lately I'm having a hard time telling night from day."

"Are you well?" she asked filled with concern.

"Hm? Oh, yes. Never been better actually," Rin replied cheerfully and Saber had no problem believing her.

In the past months, Rin had gone from looking nearly exhausted every day to being energetic and full of life. Even her body had changed some. Her body was slightly more curvaceous. Not like she had gained weight, but in the sense that she looked fuller, more womanly.

"That's good to hear. I rarely see you at all lately."

"Sorry about that. My schedule has been pretty hectic."

Saber shook her head. "No, there is nothing for you to apologize for. You have been upholding your duty admirably."

"Aw, aren't you just the sweetest thing?" Rin smiled, sauntering to her and wrapping her arms around her Servant.

Saber was suddenly extremely aware of Rin's breasts pressing against her own, of her body heat and more importantly of her smell.

Their lips met in a chaste kiss that Rin broke almost immediately, slipping away from Saber almost simultaneously.

"Now, if you don't mind I'm going to hit the shower and then get some sleep."

"... Sure. I have to get ready for my shift anyway," Saber replied with a calm face that belied the intensity of her heartbeat and the surge of heat between her legs.

Rin slipped into the bathroom and Saber turned away frustrated. She was back at square one with an entire day of work ahead of her.

It was not going to be a good day for her.

* * *

XXX

* * *

An: Finally it's here. Can you believe I've been working on this chapter as far back as 2016?

So here we are at last. Saber corruption has started. From this chapter onward we're going to see how further down Rin can fall as well as how Saber begins her journey down the path of depravity.

I hope you enjoy.

In case you didn't know, I started up a P atreon account. If you feel like helping me you can make a pledge at p atreon [dotCOM] / ichachasennin

Also, from the forseeable future, all my stories will be updated on my personal blog first at ichasennin . wordpress [dotCOM]

For those who have already subscribed, don't be surprised if you'll see several posts at once next week. I'm going to be uploading all of The Fall.

Thank you and see you all soon.


	14. Chapter 14

Saber's day had been a nightmare.

Working as head of staff was not a simple task, not even for a king of legend like herself. Although her charisma made things flow smoother with her subordinates, there was still a disproportionate amount of tasks to see to and while it normally wouldn't trouble her, doing so while in a permanent state of semi-arousal was extremely vexing.

She felt a profound sense of confusion and she realized that she didn't really know her own body. Having sealed it away for decades inside the cage of duty she hadn't really had the chance to explore her sexuality. Now that the seal had been removed, Saber discovered that her body had needs and that it cared little for what her mind said about them.

Still, she had suffered through worse and she could still perform her duty admirably regardless of it.

This situation went on for days, with her suffering from this curse during work and trying to stifle it when at home. Saber never thought that she would be happy that Rin was hardly ever home so that she could masturbate freely.

Eventually, a sort of balance was found and while the arousal was still present, Saber had learned to coexist with it somewhat. Of course, the thing about balances is that they never stay the same for long.

"Have you seen Clara?" Saber asked one of the other maids. "I have sent her to fetch the wine from the cellar more than half an hour ago and she still hasn't returned."

"I can't say that I have, Miss," the young woman replied with deference. Saber did not ask for her colleagues to address her with formality, however they did it all the same.

"Well, I'm going to look for her," she declared and took off in direction of the wine cellar.

Being the huge mansion that Howard's place was, it wasn't unusual that it took a long time to go from one area to another, but the wine cellar wasn't that distant. It took Saber all of five minutes to get there, only to find no one in there.

At least Claire hadn't tripped down the stairs and broken her neck, but then where did she go?

Shrugging, Saber returned to the ground floor and headed back toward the kitchen. Maybe Claire had been sidetracked and had already returned in the meantime.

She was walking through the large empty corridors when she heard a voice.

"...yes."

It was very feeble and had she been anyone else, it would have gone unheard.

Saber felt immediately suspicious. This area was largely reserved for the guests and as there were currently none staying, no one was supposed to be around. She naturally decided to investigate.

With slow measured steps she made her way in the direction from where she thought the voice had come from. As she proceeded, it became more audible and with it stranges creaking sounds could be heard.

In the end, she stood in front of a door, which she carefully opened just enough to look inside. Sounds and smell washed over her like a tidal wave.

"Yes! Harder, sir!"

She promptly froze at the sight of what was happening in there. She had just found Claire and she wasn't alone. Their employer Howard Ogdenson was there.

Seating on the bed.

Butt naked.

With a half undressed Claire bouncing on his lap, back turned to him and facing towards the door.

Any possibility that this could be anything but a consensual act was immediately rejected by the look of utter enjoyment on the maid's face. Saber had never seen such an ecstatic expression before on anyone's face before.

She lowered her gaze to the maid's chest. Her uniform had been unbuttoned and her breasts exposed. They were currently being firmly grasped by Howard's pudgy hands.

Further down, her skirt had been pulled up to her hips, so that she could spread her legs wide open as she was doing. From where Saber was standing, she could see everything that was happening down there.

She could see every inch of Howard's manhood piercing the folds of Claire's womanhood and she couldn't avoid being shocked.

How could that not be painful? That thing… that inhuman thing… how could it be inside her and not rip her apart?

So thick and veiny, it looked like a ravenous beast. It was smoothly sliding in and out of Claire's pussy as she impaled herself - willingly - upon it.

"Is this what you wanted, slut?" Howard grunted. "Is this what you were hoping for when you came to work without panties and flashed me your pussy?"

"Yyyeessss!" Claire moaned without ever stopping from swinging her hips on Howard's penis.

This behavior was beyond inappropriate for an employer and his employee. It was beyond inappropriate for human beings. It wasn't sex as much as it was animalistic mating.

' _Hot.'_

That's what Saber thought, because that's what she was feeling. Even though this behavior was beyond unacceptable, her body reacted at the sight of it all the same. Her custom-tailored uniform felt suddenly uncomfortable and overly tight around her slender frame. Her barely restrained arousal had surged several folds, making her nipples harden against her bra and causing her womanhood to flood her underwear with its nectar.

The entire thing was made several times worse by the bestial smell that had soaked the room and that was now leaving it by the opening Saber had created, making her bear the full brunt of it.

A mixture of sweat and sex that caused her mind to recoil and her body to quiver.

' _What is this… madness?'_

Saber was acutely aware of the divide between her mind her and her body and was caught between conflicting directives. On one hand, she shouldn't have been witnessing this event. As it was consensual, she had no right to put an end to it either.

On the other hand, her eyes were glued on the scene and while she could have turned her gaze away, a strong sense of curiosity stayed her. It wasn't directed toward the two lovers as much as it was aimed to herself.

' _Just how hot is my body going to get?'_ she wondered. She had honed the perfect fighting machine that was her body through years of relentless training and even more years of fierce battles. Yet as of this moment, she realized that she didn't know it at all.

With each passing second, her rationale was gradually chipped away as her arousal swelled more and more. Her white cotton panties had become so drenched in her juices that they were almost transparent. A rivulet of arousal slipped past the over-soaked material of her undergarment and slid down her leg.

She unconsciously licked her dry lips and without her noticing her hands started to roam across her body.

She hadn't realized that every time she yielded to her body's demands and masturbated, she hadn't built a resistance to them, but rather she had decreased it.

She didn't notice what was happening until her own treacherous fingers tugged at her hardened nipple in a move that she had long since become familiar with.

"...!"

Through superhuman reflexes she stifled the moan that nearly escaped her throat.

' _What… am I… doing?'_ she wondered with her clouded mind. ' _I shouldn't be doing… this is wrong.'_

Yet, she could not refute that the shock that coursed through her body at the mere pinch of her nipple had felt mind-numbingly good. Better than anything she had achieved in the loneliness of her past several nights.

Therefore, she could not find the strength to stop her other hand as she slid down her abdomen, pulling up the skirt of her uniform, only to reach further deep between her legs.

"Nnnh!" she inhaled sharply through the nose as her finger touched the folds of her womanhood through her soaked panties. The added pressure squeezed even more of her womanly juices out of the cotton, causing a few droplets to fall to the floor beneath her feet.

Of course she wasn't in any condition to notice such an insignificant detail, busy as she was watching her employer ruthlessly thrust his member inside of Claire tight snatch.

"Harder, sir!" the maid implored. "Please, fuck me harder."

"You insatiable little slut," Howard laughed. "Just admit that you love my cock!"

"Ah! Yes! I do sir! I love your cock so much! Please, let me have more of it! Pleeease!"

"Ah! How could I refuse when you ask for it so nicely?"

He pushed her down on the floor, where she laid with her butt held high. Without having removed his cock from inside her during this movement, he started pounding at her with animalistic fury.

"Yeeeesss!" Claire howled, her voice muffled by the carpet where her face was buried. Saber could not see her face from that angle, but she could see the figure of Howard, stark naked as he pistoned furiously his grotesque cock inside the young woman.

By all means, it should have been a disgusting sight, but Saber could not take her eyes off. Instead, she increased the speed at which her fingers rubbed her panty-clad womanhood, making soft, squelching noises as more and more droplets of arousal splattered on the floor between her feet.

Her legs trembled and her knees threatened to give in. It took all of her effort to keep herself standing, so that she wouldn't be found out.

So that she could keep watching.

"I'm about to cum," he grunted. "Where do you like it best, slut?"

"My mouth!" Claire answered promptly. "I want to drink it!"

"You better not waste a drop of it," Howard said as he pulled his cock out of her pussy before turning her around. Straddling her chest, he held her head up by the hair with one hand, while the other stroked his beefy manhood, aiming it to her open mouth.

"Drink up!" he groaned and a moment later thick ropes of semen shot out of his shaft, right between Claire's parted lips.

It poured all into the maid's mouth, right until it couldn't hold a drop more, so Howard just let it splatter all over her face instead, until she became completely unrecognizable.

Saber couldn't believe her eyes. From start to finish it had been something completely out of her imagination. She didn't know human beings could have sex this way, that they would subject themselves to such acts, even begging for them.

And this man, this pig vaguely looking like a human was the one who haunted her dreams. This man, who after ejaculating enough to fill a bucket still sported an erection.

Despite finding him repugnant, she could not deny the intensity of his manliness.

' _What vigor.'_

She could not look away from the scene.

She could not pry her eyes away from his grotesque member.

She could not stop her hands from moving her panties aside.

She could not stop her fingers from pushing into her wet folds.

She could not hold the moan the welled up her throat.

"Nhaah!"

"Who's there?" Howard asked.

Saber nearly jumped on the spot and before he could get up from his position, she turned tail and run, disappearing around the corner before he could open the door.

She sought refuge in one of the many unused rooms that dotted the mansion, hastily closing the door behind her before sliding down on against it to rest on the cold floor. The contact of the cool surface against her damp underwear forced her to acknowledge her condition.

Her nipples were hard as rock, pushing against the material of her blouse and her panties were so wet one could thinks she had soiled herself.

A profound sense of shame washed over her, but it did nothing to appease the flame that was still burning between her legs.

'Is this really my body?' she wondered. She couldn't understand herself anymore. The only thing she knew for certain was that she could not return to work like that. Neither with her panties soaked or with her body still demanding satisfaction.

She had to calm herself first, and there was just one way to get it done.

* * *

Meanwhile, Howard rubbed his finger on the small pool of juices that formed where Saber had stood just a little bit earlier.

It looked like someone was being naughty all on her own.

That wouldn't do. As the Master of the house, it was his duty to see that all of his employee were... satisfied with their job.

Fortunately, the entire mansion was riddled with cameras. It would take him very little effort to discern the identity of the voyeur, and then...

* * *

Sitting in her private study at the Clock Tower, Rin was writing down a report on the result of her latest experiments.

Things were proceeding smoothly. Funding kept flowing and her reputation was at an all time high.

This was everything she had been hoping to accomplish as a Magus since she had inherited the Tohsaka Crest.

Yet, rather than feeling any sense of accomplishment, Rin felt rather bored. Certainly, success felt nice but frankly speaking, magecraft didn't hold the same appeal it used to. It had stopped being a passion and it had become a job. A chore she had to perform in order to keep her lifestyle.

Yes, she would rather be doing something completely different, like putting on an indecent skirt and strut the streets wearing nothing underneath.

Speaking of which, she had recently realized she was sorely lacking in terms of clothing. Everything she owned was ranged from conservative to somewhat cute. She could pull off sexy because she herself was smoking hot.

She liked it that way to a degree. There was a lot of fun in keeping up a facade of morals upon a layer of debauchery; however, she wanted to experience the opposite end of the spectrum. She wanted to wear something undeniably whorish. Something that would have men ask her how much she wanted for a blowjob.

"Hmm," she moaned at the thought, running a hand down her body and to her already wet pussy.

Arousal had become a permanent state for her. There wasn't a single moment when she didn't crave sex. Whenever her mind was idle, she would fantasize about it.

Much of what her mind came up with was only a fantasy. There was plenty of stuff she would have liked to try, but she lacked either the courage or the needed skills.

Her experience was limited to just two men whose sexual skills were exceptional and one guy whom she could only blow because she couldn't handle his size.

She was a rookie, that much was undeniable, but she had intended to rack up experience as quickly as possible.

With the body that Gerard had given her, according to him, there was nothing she couldn't do given enough practice.

Ah, Gerard. Words couldn't describe the feelings she harbored for him. He went for being someone she detested - how incredibly stupid of her - to someone she trusted above all others.

After all, it was him who exposed her true self. It was him who showed her that morals and dignity were nothing more than fancy words to describe a cage.

It was him who set her free.

The only way she could hope to pay back what she felt she owed him was making the best use of his gifts.

With that decision, she set out for a day of clothes shopping

* * *

Rin stepped into the shop and looked around. If she had to describe what kind of clothes it sold, the best word would be trashy.

Every single item for sale was extremely cheap, which wasn't surprising since it was located in one of the seedier parts of town.

Ripped jeans, shorts, t-shirts. It was the opposite of what she wore.

The clerk, a young man not yet in his twenties, looked her up and down like she didn't belong in there, but quickly smiled at her and greeted her politely.

"How may I help you?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm just browsing," she replied easily.

"Please, feel free to ask if you need anything."

Rin nodded and started to check out the clothes. She had seen a few girls around town and they gave her a vague idea of how she wanted to look.

She took her time to pick exactly what she wanted all the while she felt the clerk checking her out.

A naughty idea popped up in her mind. She took the clothes she intended to try and headed toward the changeroom.

She drew the curtain but left accidentally open a little, just enough that the clerk could catch a glimpse of her. She started undressing at a pace that was just slow enough not to be awkward.

Shoes and socks were gone first, quickly followed by her shirt. She unhooked her bra next, letting her breasts bounce free.

With every piece of clothing she removed, she felt the intensity of his gaze increase tenfold.

It was way better than stripping at the club. At the Velvet Room, no one would so much as blink and while lust was palpable, there was no rule-breaking, no shattering of social norms. Stripping at the club was an honest-to-god job.

Sheer exhibitionism was much naughtier and thus much more exciting.

In the mirror she could see the clerk rubbing his crotch as she stared at her. Unfortunately for him, Rin did nothing for free.

As she made to unbutton her skirt she accidentally brushed her elbow against the curtain to slide completely close.

She chuckled to herself when she heard a disappointed groan come from outside. The poor fool would probably have a hard on for the rest of the day because of her.

He'd probably do anything to get off while watching her.

Another naughty idea came up in her mind. Maybe, if she played her cards right…

A few minutes later, after she had tried on the new clothes and decided she liked them, she removed them again and folded them neatly.

Then, while still naked, she stuck her head out of the curtain, making sure that nothing else was visible.

"Excuse me," she called out.

"Y-yes?" the clerk answered. "How can I help you?"

"Could you... come here for a minute?"

He blinked and quickly walked around the counter, approaching the change room with a hopeful look in his eyes.

Certainly he was already fantasizing like he had done several times about getting some with one of the prettiest customers.

"I don't know how to say it, but I seem to have forgot my wallet, but I really need to have these clothes for tonight" she explained. "Do you think I could maybe pay tomorrow?"

The clerk sighed. So it was something like that.

"I'm sorry, Miss. That goes against store policy."

"I see," she replied dejectedly. "Then would you accept a different payment perhaps?"

"I'm sorry, I'm not sure what sort of- ?"

The question died in his mouth as Rin grabbed him and dragged him inside the changeroom with her.

"It's simple," she whispered as she pressed her naked body against him. "I'll let you do anything you want to me and I'll get out without paying a single penny."

If people were willing to pay to have sex with her, she thought, then couldn't she use sex to pay for things as well? It was so obvious yet it had never crossed her mind until then. She would never pay cash for anything again if she could help it.

Rather than waiting for his answer, she kissed him deeply. After a brief moment of hesitation he started kissing her back, while his hands roamed her body.

He was very clumsy, clearly a virgin, but she didn't care. As long as he had a dick she could suck on he would be adequate.

It had been several hours since the last time she had any and her body was already aching.

Gerard had told her that the price for her new body was a constant need for semen, that would become stronger the longer she went without.

She didn't mind. She had already decided that she would exploit every opportunity to whore herself out. Being a cum-craving slut was just icing on the cake.

She broke off the kiss and dropped to her knees.

"I.. I can't believe this is really happening," he stuttered.

"It's your lucky day," she told him as she extricated his hard dick from his pants. It was so small... no, it was normal and she had just gotten used to seeing much bigger ones.

Still, it had the unmistakable musky smell she had come to love and she didn't hesitate to put it into her mouth.

"Oooh! Fuck!" he groaned.

Rin might have said something along the same line if her mouth had been free. The feeling of a cock on her tongue was indescribable. From taste to texture, her taste buds sent sparks of approval to her brain.

How could she had ever gone for years without sucking a single dick? So much time wasted... she needed to make up for it and thus started sucking on the one currently in her mouth with something akin to earnest desperation.

Her exceedingly nimble tongue wrapped around his length like a slippery snake, rubbing and squeezing it like it had a life of its own.

With her technique, it didn't take long for him to reach the apex. He had really no time to warn her before he let out a groan and shot his semen right into her mouth.

"Oh, shit. I'm sorry I-"

But Rin didn't say anything and just let his cock out of her mouth. She looked up at him and parted her lips, letting out her long tongue and showing him his white seed. The she closed it again and swallowed it in one gulp.

An unbelievable warmth spread through her that made her whole body tingle and her eyes flutter as a minor orgasm coursed through her.

"Ahhhh~ Delicious," she muttered, licking her lips.

"Oh my god," the clerk said in awe. If his dick had been going flaccid it was back up at full mast. "Y- you are..."

"Say it," she purred, nuzzling her face against his meat, adoringly, all the while her fingers kept toying with her pussy.

"You're such a slut."

"Hmm. Close, but not quite. Still, you deserve a reward for trying."

She stood up and turned around, leaning against the mirror, using two fingers to spread open her pussy while wiggling her ass to him.

"Come."

He didn't need to be told twice. He slid into her waiting pussy without effort.

"Hnn!" Rin moaned joyfully. "Yes!"

Her voice spurred him into a frenzy and he started thrusting away at her with abandon. He had zero technique and was only focused in getting himself off, but Rin absolutely loved it.

Gerard could and would make her reach an orgasm several times before he did so himself, which was great, but the thing she liked the most about the entire thing was being used like an object, and between that and the changes done to her body, it no longer mattered whether or not her partner was any good.

She looked at her reflection and approved of what she saw. She was being fucked by a guy whose name she didn't even know in exchange of a bunch of slutty clothes she could have easily bought with little money.

The image of her own self-degradation made her reach her climax and her pussy firmly squeezed the clerk's dick for all it was worth, causing him to blast his cum right into her womb, which in turn sparked yet another orgasm for her.

"Ooooooh!" she moaned wantonly.

She savored the heat into her womb for everything it was worth, while the guy caught his breath.

Eventually he pulled out of her, and even though he wasn't all that big to begin with, she still missed it.

Cum dripped from her pussy and fell on the floor between her shaky legs despite her best attempt at keeping it inside her.

"Fuck... fuck. I didn't mean to do it inside."

"Ahhh~ Don't worry. I won't get pregnant no matter how much you cum inside me. Speaking of which…" she used both hands to spread her cheeks open, fully exposing her asshole and pussy. "Which hole do you want to use next?"

She had done more than enough already to pay for her new clothes, but the more cum she'd get the more she'd want. There was no way in hell she would leave until she had drained him completely.

* * *

After her shift ended, Saber returned home angry and frustrated.

Not only she completely lost control of herself and masturbated while spying on her employer, but she then spent another hour of her shift to bring herself to climax after climax. To make things worse, it had all been for nothing.

No matter how many times she achieved release, her arousal wouldn't subside in the least. In the end she had to excuse herself and leave early, as she certainly couldn't continue working in that state.

The first thing she did once she returned was cast away her clothes and throw herself into the shower, hoping that the ice-cold water would help her quell the fire that was tormenting her body.

It didn't.

No matter how cold it was, it did nothing to sooth her and she fingered herself several times more with no result.

She was just... so empty. Her body craved a fullness she hadn't experienced since Shirou had left and her fingers were woefully insufficient.

It was then that her eyes fell on a long and smooth object very close to her. A bottle of Rin's conditioner.

At the sight of it, her mind immediately came up with the obvious solution, but she stayed her hand. She didn't know at this point, whether it would be a good or a bad thing.

To... taint something of Rin's in order to sate her depraved body made her recoil, but at the same time the necessity was impellent.

In the end, cold rationality won. She needed to get a hold of herself and if this was what she needed to do then so be it.

She snatched the bottle and slowly slid to sit on the pavement of the shower. With the water still running on her and with a trembling hand unbefitting of her, she brought the bottle to the entrance of her womanhood and slowly pushed it inside.

"Hnnn...ooooh!" she exhaled blissfully at the feeling of fullness. Her folds clenched hard against the foreign object, greedily trying to pull it further in.

With equal part of shame and pleasure, she started moving it in and out, slowly at first but at an increasing pace over time, while her other hand alternated between pinching her nipples and rubbing her clitoris.

"Oh! Oooh!" she moaned under her breath. Only now that she was full again she realized how much she had been missing it. Even though it wasn't the same as the real thing, even though it couldn't compare to the touch of a lover, her body had wished for it all the same.

She was so engrossed, that she didn't hear the front door opening and closing, nor she noticed the footsteps that creeped closer to bathroom. In her throes, she didn't hear the door being pushed slightly open and she didn't notice the stunned observer.

"Ohhh... Hmmm...," she kept moaning, unaware of everything, until eventually she reached the strongest climax of the day. "AaahhhhH!"

Her legs trashed around and her back arched, until she slumped down, more exhausted than she had any right to, but finally, blissfully sated.

Only then did she look up and noticed that the door was slightly ajar. Hadn't she closed it? She was sure she had.

She stood up, closed the water and threw a towel around her body. Uncaring if she dripped water all over the floor, she went out of the bathroom and looked around.

There was no one and nothing had been moved around. The best explanation was that she hadn't closed the door properly and it had opened on its own.

She couldn't have lived with herself if Rin had caught her in such a shameful situation.

Well, that scare served to completely annihilate her arousal and for the first time in several days, she was completely cool-headed.

With a sigh of relief she went back to the bathroom to finish drying herself.

* * *

Down in the streets outside of the apartment, Rin stopped running and caught her breath.

She couldn't believe what she had just witnessed. Her pure, immaculate Saber fucking herself with a bottle of conditioner in the shower of the apartment they shared.

Even though Rin had come to accept herself for how she was, in her mind Saber was still a flawless being, timeless as only Heroic Spirits can hope to be, far removed from the world flesh and blood to which Rin belonged.

And yet, Saber was also undeniably a woman. She always had been. Why had she ever though her above ordinary desires? They were lovers, she knew that she could be made to feel pleasure just like

* * *

Rin herself could.

Yeah, from the start Saber was a woman, just like her.

Just like her.

Just like her.

Just like her.

Rin shook her head. No, Saber was nowhere close to be like her. She wasn't a woman who had capitulated to carnal pleasure and had thrown away human dignity.

She wasn't. She wasn't. She wasn't.

... but what if she could be?

What if she could be made into an indecent slut like her?

She could still recall that night under the Kotomine church when Caster had dressed Saber in a white dress like a pure bride. She had chained her against the wall by magecraft and had her bent over with her butt exposed while she tormented her sexually.

It was clear to anyone that Caster's intention was to break her slowly using pleasure as a catalyst. If someone like that thought it could be done then...

It was wrong. It was wrong! Wrong! Wrong!

And like with everything wrong, it send waves of dark desire coursing through her and a smoldering heat started to burn between her legs.

A wicked smile blossomed on her lips. Rin had already lost the battle against her own desire and this time... it wouldn't be any different.

* * *

XXX

* * *

AN: Here we finally are. Saber is slowly getting introduced to the wants and needs of her own body. Of course, no one knows that she's being influenced by Rin's overflowing arousal, but there it is anyway.

I hope you enjoyed reading the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Speaking of which, you could have read this chapter a month ago if you had been one of my Patrons, just as you would have one more chapter available right now if you had joined before the turn of the month. All my Patrons get to read two chapters every time I publish one here. There are also lewd pictures I commissioned inspired from my fanfics. My Patrons get to make suggestion as to what scenes get illustrated next too.

Come visit me at "pa treon [dotCOM] / ichaichasennin" if you like to support me and get more juice content every month.

Also, don't forget to review! Financial support is all good and fine, but moral support is just as important!

See you soon guys!


End file.
